Amor por conveniência: As aparências enganam
by fraulein-madi
Summary: Nesta história, a Mansão Prince - em leilão junto de suas relíquias - se torna testemunha de uma batalha impassível de duas personalidades fortes e distintas, cujos destinos foram selados de forma implacável e inesperada. Pós-guerra.
1. De volta à mansão Prince

**Disclaimer:** Tudo aqui é da J.K! Exceto a Srta. Mitchel...

Fazia sol _ali_, mas o frio era de doer nos ossos. Snape aparatou diante da antiga mansão dos Prince, praguejando sobre o contraste climático entre a sua sala quente e confortável em Hogwarts com o clima gélido que reinava no local, embora já estivesse precavido com um pesado sobretudo negro, cachecol e luvas da mesma cor.

Olhou a fachada da casa, que há vários anos já sofria com a ação do tempo. Mesmo havendo um herdeiro direto, o velho Prince já não tinha mais herança para deixar: Todos os seus bens haviam sido confiscados pelo Ministério, como forma de pagamento às dividas que ficaram.

Desta forma, mesmo contra sua vontade, o velho Prince abdicou totalmente da tradição em preservar as propriedades no âmbito familiar. Prince morrera pouco tempo depois que sua esposa e até o momento de sua morte, jamais tivera notícias de sua filha, Eileen, muito menos do "bastardo" que ela tinha por filho. Severo, por sua vez, tão pouco se preocupara em ter notícias do avô, pois ambos se desprezavam mutuamente.

Agora ele mirava a casa em que entrara somente duas vezes em toda a sua vida e se viu tomado por um intenso sentimento de vazio e impotência: Fazer o que estava prestes a fazer lhe agregaria algo de bom? De que modo tal atitude levaria à correção do passado? O que estava tentando provar para si mesmo guardando, por tantos anos, um rancor tão intenso por alguém que nem vivo estava?

− Pare de bobagem, homem. A sua vida inteira você nunca parou para pensar nisso, não é agora, depois de _velho_, que você vai se render a ataques de reflexão filosófica... – dizia a sua consciência.

Snape encaminhou-se para o portão da casa, que por hora já estava aberto. Durante o caminho de sebe alta e descuidada, Snape andou rápido, sentindo agulhadas de ansiedade no peito. Se as pessoas que o conhecem o vissem tão ansioso, ficariam surpresas, pois ele sempre foi o tipo de homem que jamais externizara as suas emoções.

Ele caminhou até a grande varanda. Iria deter-se na porta para esperar o corretor do Ministério se não fosse o fato de ela estar aberta, o que lhe deixou de sobressalto e com uma curiosidade imprudente. Entrou. Suas lembranças demoraram a lhe situar no ambiente. Fazia muitos anos que não pisava ali e havia se esquecido de como o lugar era escuro e opressor. Ele não precisava dotar de uma sensibilidade extrema para saber que as tonalidades escuras com que as paredes haviam sido pintadas, bem como o mofo que as consumiam, não aproveitavam muito da luz que entrava pela janela. No térreo havia um grande hall de entrada que abrigava quadros de família, uma sala de visitas, um espaço onde havia sido uma suntuosa sala de jantar e uma porta discreta aos fundos, que dava acesso à cozinha. Tudo era ornamentado com prata e móveis sofisticados, que por hora estavam empoeirados e maltratados pelo tempo.

- Mestiço nojento... Escória da humanidade...

O retrato do velho Prince resmungava e a Sra. Prince, que estava ao seu lado, se limitava somente em fita-lo. Snape se aproximou do retrato.

- Maldito mestiço, sangue ruim, como ousa pisar nesta casa... – continuava o velho ranziza, de feições aristocráticas e soberbas.

Snape iria responder ao insulto, quando teve sua atenção desviada para outro quadro, que estava em um canto mais afastado e escuro: Era uma moça de cabelos lisos e negros, de aparência delgada, doente e longe de possuir um semblante feliz.

- Meu filho... – dizia ela, chorosa.

- Ma-mãe... – ele respondeu, com emoção contida na fala e nos olhos, que marejaram. Definitivamente quem o visse diria que não era Severo Snape.

- Como você está bonito... E diferente! Sinto tanto a sua falta, meu filho...

Ele queria dizer "Eu também", mas não conseguia. Limitou-se a acariciar o quadro, como se de alguma forma sua mãe pudesse sentir a carícia. Ficou alguns minutos olhando para ela, que se escondeu quando o quadro do pai tornou a gritar impropérios.

- É de admirar que você e essa bruxa insignificante que foi a sua mãe tenham ido parar na Sonserina. Na minha época não era qualquer um que tinha a honra de fazer parte de tão ilustre Casa, que acolheu o próprio Lorde das Trevas! Ah, não era, não era...

- E também é de admirar que alguém como você, que costumava se orgulhar tanto do sangue puro e das propriedades que tinha viesse a morrer velho, sozinho e na miséria, tendo de vender as taças e pratos da própria cozinha para ter o que comer. – disse ele devagar, saboreando as palavras, que não poderiam ser ditas com menor desprezo ou escárnio.

Sem dar bola para a silenciosa Sra. Prince, Snape fechou o acortinado verde escuro que enfeitava as laterais do quadro que gritava e o mesmo se calou. Prosseguiu com a exploração da casa. Dois lances de escada em curva levavam ao primeiro andar, que com um corredor largo, dividia os quartos e uma biblioteca conjugada a um escritório com móveis de mogno. Ele percebeu que, contra a sua vontade, estava se apaixonando pela casa, fator com que absolutamente não contava e que conflitava com seu propósito original.

Estava ele em suas divagações quando ouviu um baque surdo na biblioteca, como se alguma coisa ou alguém tivesse se chocado com o chão. Caminhou sorrateiramente com a varinha em punho e ao deparar-se com o vulto humano tentando se levantar, sua reação imediata foi imobilizá-lo. Com efeito, desarmou quem quer que fosse, talvez colocando um pouco mais de "intensidade" no feitiço, já que o tal "alguém" foi parar quase no outro lado do cômodo. Snape recolheu a varinha do intruso e avançou ameaçadoramente para ele. O que viu lhe desarmou. Tentando se levantar novamente, havia uma jovem mulher de cabelo loiro acinzentado e comprido, de pele muito alva e trejeito furioso:

- Puta que pariu! – exclamou a mulher – Essa casa tem alguma proteção anti-mestiço, só pode! Primeiro aquele velho gagá do quadro, agora isso...

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Ele ficou surpreso com o vocabulário mal educado e de origem trouxa da mulher diante de si, mas procurou não transparecer, muito menos achar-se no direito de ser tratado com cordialidade, tendo em vista o modo como ele mesmo a havia recepcionado.

- Não vai me ajudar, não! – bradou ela, furiosa.

Snape estendeu a mão e ela só deu conta de quem era a figura diante de si quando levantou e conseguiu se recuperar do baque.

- Humpf. E quem mais sairia lançando feitiços feito um psicopata com mania de perseguição senão nosso bravo herói de guerra, Severus Snape! – zombou, irritada, enquanto batia a poeira das vestes.

- Como você sabe meu nome? – perguntou, de cenho franzido.

- Ora essa, eu te reconheceria até no inferno! E além do mais, quem em toda a Inglaterra teria um humor como o seu? Ou melhor, quem, em todo o mundo mágico, além de Alastor Moody – que Merlin o tenha – sai lançando feitiços contra os outros como se todos fossem comensais da morte? Só poderia ser você. Sem mencionar o fato de que você é figurinha carimbada! Está na edição atualizada de Hogwarts, uma História e em História da Magia. Também virou personagem de Gibi e saiu no Semanário Bruxo na lista dos galãs solteiros da década...

- Ora, me poupe, garota! Feche essa sua matraca irritante e conforme-se com o fato de que você está em uma propriedade particular sem autorização alguma e poderia muito bem ser um saqueador ou até mesmo um bruxo mal intencionado... – disse ele azedo, só de pensar em todas as pilhérias que tinham feito com seu nome em menos de 10 anos.

- E você, o que faz aqui? Não imaginava que você era o tipo de pessoa que gosta de recordar lembranças de família.

- Não é da sua conta. – ela estava realmente lhe irritando com tanta insolência. – Primeiro aprenda a usar um feitiço de proteção direito. Depois aprenda a ler revistas de credibilidade. E nem pense em se referir a mim como se de fato me conhecesse, senhorita...?

- Mitchel. Helena Mitchel. E devo dizer que estou aqui pelo mesmo motivo que você, _professor_.

N/A: É minha primeira fic... Então, paciência comigo! :P

N/A 2: O universo é "semi" alternativo e eu decidi criar um Snape diferente porque aos meus olhos, fanfic é pra extravasar o nosso "eu sou fã" interior saindo um pouco da linha da obra tradicional.

N/A 3: De início ela está meio parada, mas é que preciso situar a trama...


	2. Trocando farpas

O que você faz da vida? – ele perguntou, com certo interesse.

- Eu sou artista – ela respondeu simplesmente.

Ele riu.

- E que tipo de _artista _você é? _*desdenha*_

- Sou artista plástica. Faço esculturas. Mas também pinto quadros à moda trouxa.

- É de Hogwarts?

- Sim.

- Não me lembro da senhorita em minhas aulas...

- Graças a Deus.

Ao dizer esta última frase, o semblante de Helena mudou. Era como se tivesse recordado de algo muito triste e doloroso, que merecia ficar o passado. Percebendo a brecha, Snape logo retomou a fala:

- Interessante! Eu não poderia esperar carreira mais brilhante que esta para uma bruxa que passou sete anos em uma escola de Magia e Bruxaria do gabarito de Hogwarts! – ironizou. - Se bem que seu desempenho não deve ter sido grande coisa, pois não me lembro de você.

Helena o fitou com raiva.

- Por Merlin, você não _se_ permite uma trégua de ao menos cinco _segundos!_? Um pedido de desculpas seria de bom tom! Você me machucou!

Helena apontou o cotovelo arranhado. Ele pareceu amolecer ao ver o membro machucado, mas se limitou a ficar sério e, fazendo uma curvatura sarcástica, lhe disse:

- Desculpe, _milady_, da próxima vez terei mais cuidado com bruxas lesotas e sem qualquer perícia com uma varinha...

Ela ficou extremamente afetada com o escárnio. Ora bolas, ela estava distraída com os livros e só caiu porque a mobília estava velha para suportar o seu peso. E não se defendeu a tempo porque nunca imaginaria que logo em seguida iria precisar se proteger de um neurótico que vê perigo de guerra em tudo.

- Está pensando em comprar esta mansão, não está? – perguntou ele, com o olhar fixo na jovem. – Como, eu não sei...- Debochou.

- Pelo o que vejo, você ainda continua se achando o Don Juan inglês, não é? Se eu fosse você, voltaria correndo para o seu kit de poções e tentaria, de fato, ensinar algum fedelho sonserino com expressão de quem vive com bosta de baixo do nariz a engarrafar a fama! Ou a cozinhar a glória! Ou é engarrafar a glória e cozinhar a fama!

_- "Mulher tola" _– ele pensou.

Ela esperava irritá-lo, mas o que conseguiu foi uma risada de deboche:

- Na verdade, é "engarrafar fama, a cozinhar glórias e até a zumbificar se não forem o bando de cabeças-ocas que geralmente me mandam ensinar", Srta. Mitchel!

Helena saiu pisando fundo e Snape a seguiu. Quando alcançaram a varanda, viram-se diante do corretor do Ministério que recém aparatara no local.

- Ora, vejo que já conheceram a casa! – disse Sr. Perkins, um velhinho baixinho e gorducho, que trajava um terno verde esmeralda, gravata roxo berrante e usava um monóculo.

- Não imaginei que fossemos ter companhia, Sr. Perkins – disse Snape azedo. – Pensei que a venda desta mansão já tivesse sido garantida a mim!

- Oh! Eu não lhe avisei? Que cabeça a minha! Realmente a mansão está à venda, mas através de um leilão! É a idade, Sr. Snape. Havia me esquecido deste detalhe!

Snape bufou. Helena o encarou como uma criança fazendo birra ao enfrentar uma reprimenda dos pais. E ele sentiu que teria problemas dali em diante...


	3. Assuntos escolares

Uma semana se passou.

Helena estava trabalhando em seu ateliê no sótão de casa quando uma coruja pousou na soleira de sua janela trazendo consigo uma carta. Helena reconheceu a coruja como sendo do viveiro de Hogwarts e logo tratou de se preocupar. Acariciou o animal em forma de agradecimento e assim que o mesmo se retirou, abriu a carta e se pôs a ler o pergaminho:

_"Prezada Srta. Mitchel,_

_Peço que compareça com máxima urgência ao meu escritório para tratarmos seriamente do comportamento que Amy Mitchel vem assumindo neste ano letivo, bem como sobre as atitudes que cometeu nas últimas __**horas**__._

_Certo de sua compreensão,_

_Severus Snape_

_Diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

_P.S: Jamais esperei encontrar quem superasse os gêmeos Weasley nos próximos 80 anos de minha vida, tampouco que se tratasse de sua filha"._

- Ora essa! E onde está o profissionalismo! Me aguarde diretor. Deixe-me mostrar esta carta cheia de tom pessoal aos olhos do Conselho Superior! – falava olhando indignada para a carta, como se Snape de fato estivesse ali para ouvir sua revolta.

Ao mesmo tempo, ela passava a mão por sobre a caligrafia: A mesma letra pequena, artística e elegante...

Helena sacudiu a cabeça como quem tenta dissipar uma crise de tontura. Tinha de tirar o avental sujo de tinta e se vestir de forma decente. Iria a Hogwarts saber o que diabos Amy tinha aprontado desta vez. Helena suspirou ao pensar na filha rebelde de 15 anos. Era doloroso reconhecer o abismo que criara entre as duas nos últimos tempos. Helena tinha total discernimento que muitos pais enfrentavam problemas com os filhos nesta idade, mas os seus pareciam mais complexos pelo fato de ser mãe solteira. A revolta de Amy havia se intensificado quando ela passou a exigir saber quem era o seu pai, revelação que Helena impassivelmente se recusava a fazer.

Ela aparatou nos portões de Hogwarts. Hagrid a esperava e lhe acompanhou até a entrada do castelo, onde se despediu convidando-a para um chá com biscoitos de procedência duvidosa seguido de uma visita aos seus "curiosos" vermes-cegos, convite que ela educadamente recusou dando uma desculpa qualquer.

Adentrou ao castelo. Fazia algum tempo que não pisava ali e um sentimento de nostalgia tomou conta dela. Sentiu-se tão feliz e emocionada por estar de volta à sua amada Hogwarts que por um momento esqueceu qual era o real motivo que lhe trazia até ali e, no centro do Salão Principal, permitiu-se fechar os olhos e sentir os aromas e barulhos típicos daquele lugar literalmente _encantado_ e perfeitamente reconstruído.

- Momento de nostalgia, Srta. Mitchel?

Uma voz grave e aveludada lhe interrompeu os devaneios. Havia sido uma tentativa de escárnio, mas a expressão séria e preocupada que ele carregava no rosto o havia feito fracassar. Ligeiramente irritada, ela se virou para encarar Snape:

- Onde está Amy?

- No momento está com Minerva. Vejo que recebeu minha carta com agilidade.

- Pois é. Eu tive o desprazer... – ela crispou os lábios.

- Tenha o _prazer _– ele frisou bem a palavra - de me acompanhar até minha sala, Srta. Mitchel. Ou seria senhora?

- _Senhorita._

Caminharam em silêncio até a sala da direção. Snape dava passos largos e rápidos, o que obrigava Helena a praticamente correr para alcança-lo, fato que _se _ele percebia, não dava a mínima importância.

Já em sua sala, Snape fez sinal para que Helena se sentasse.

- Chá? – perguntou cordialmente.

- Pare logo com essa cerimonia forçada e me diga logo o que aconteceu! – ela esbravejou, os olhos verdes claros ficando escuros como jade, inflexíveis.

- Sua filha, Srta. Mitchel... Provavelmente revoltada com o fato de que o mundo não gira em torno de seu umbigo e que existem pessoas as quais ela deve obedecer as ordens enquanto estiver nesta escola... Teve a ousadia de lançar uma azaração muda no Professor Flitwick depois que ele lhe chamou a atenção, fazendo com que a sua língua crescesse cerca de um metro para fora da boca...

- Oh! – ela só conseguiu soltar um gritinho de espanto e surpresa.

- Assim que ela ficou sabendo que a situação tinha chegado ao meu conhecimento, da mesma forma inconsequente com que desrespeitara o professor, ela fugiu para floresta proibida. Encontramo-la a menos de meia hora e não lhe avisamos no ato da fuga para não causar um pânico desnecessário.

- Por Merlin... – ela não sabia o que dizer, tamanha a vergonha.

- Eu sugiro que converse com sua filha, Srta. Mitchel. Não é de nossa alçada educar nossos alunos. Nossa missão é torna-los aptos para o uso da Magia e não sermos uma escola assistencialista que precisa cumprir as obrigações do pai e da mãe, começando por ensinar boas maneiras. – concluiu sério, com as mãos uma sobre a outra.

- Amy sempre foi geniosa, mas nunca tinha feito nada do tipo... – disse ela tão envergonhada a ponto de olhos marejarem de desgosto.

- Há sempre uma primeira vez...- ele ponderou.

- Ela vai ser expulsa? – perguntou temerosa.

- Seria o correto...

O coração de Helena gelou. Exigentes como eram no mundo bruxo, se fosse expulsa, Helena jamais conseguiria outra vaga para Amy em qualquer escola que fosse.

- ... mas não vou expulsá-la. Ela já pediu desculpas ao professor Flitwick e garantiu que nada disso tornará a se repetir _com nenhum dos professores_. Ela também está fora do time de Quadribol da Grifinória e ficará uma semana suspensa das atividades escolares.

Helena, com as mãos tapando o rosto, baixou a cabeça contra os joelhos. Até que ponto Amy chegara, ultrajando desta maneira um professor e sendo totalmente ingrata em relação a oportunidade de estudo que tem em mãos...

- Não se envergonhe, Srta. Mitchel. Nesta idade a última coisa que eles fazem é pensar.

Por incrível que pareça ele não estava debochando, mas ela não entendeu desta forma. Resistiu ao ímpeto de retruca-lo de forma grosseira, mas caso o fizesse, estaria agindo até mesmo pior que uma garota de quinze anos.

- Amy me contou que vocês duas têm problemas em casa... – disse tranquilamente em tom profissional, mas receptivo.

Snape percebeu que ela iria abrir a boca para falar, quando interveio:

- Acredite. Para um homem, lidar com este tipo de situação é bem mais difícil...

Helena não conseguiu resistir e levantou, irada:

- E O QUE VOCÊ SABE SOBRE CRIAR UM FILHO? O SEU MUNDO É SÓ VOCÊ MAIS O SEU EGO, O QUE VOCÊ PODERIA SABER SOBRE O SENTIMENTO QUE É CUIDAR DE ALGUÉM DESDE BEBÊ, COM TODO O AMOR DO MUNDO, VÊ-LO CRESCER E LHE DAR DO BOM E DO MELHOR PARA QUE DEPOIS, ELA SIMPLESMENTE LHE ODEIE E LHE FAÇA SENTIR TANTA VERGONHA?

- Quer você acredite ou não, Srta. Mitchel, eu posso não ter feito mamadeiras ou trocado fraldas como você, mas sei exatamente o que é lidar com a ingratidão imatura de um filho. Minha filha é pouca coisa mais nova que a sua e me faz passar por situações semelhantes.

Helena deixou-se cair na cadeira diante de si com o corpo mole e inerte, de tã perplexa. Severus Snape tinha uma filha!


	4. Tenha dó, Nany!

**N/A 1:** Atualizações pra Mme. Anita que é sempre muito querida e escreve SUPER bem, assim como para a Minna MontClair que escreve uma fic que eu gosto muito e recomendo (A Bibliotecária) e que assim como eu, parece ter uma queda por personagens apaixonadas pelo Snape e que não tem noção NENHUMA do perigo, hahah!

**N/A 2**: Eu escrevi esse capítulo com a música _I can't fight this feeling_ do Reo Speedwagon no player em repetição um tempão. Só um alerta... hehe! E quem não conhece a música, eu sou das antigas mesmo. =P

Essa fic tá virando é uma novela mexicana, isso sim! Mas eu ainda chego onde quero chegar...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Amy, quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que você volta para Hogwarts hoje e que precisa arrumar as suas coisas! – questionou Helena, na mesa do café da manhã na segunda-feira, uma semana depois do ocorrido.

A filha havia acordado com o mesmo mau humor que havia deitado. Ela brincava com o café da manhã desinteressada e sem apetite quando Helena perguntou como ela havia dormido:

- Para quê você quer saber? Você não se incomoda comigo desde que eu não atrapalhe a sua vida. Meu pai não me trataria assim... – respondeu ela irritada.

- Amy, ainda é cedo para começar com as reclamações desconexas.

- É desconexo querer saber quem é meu pai?

- Vá fazer as malas, Amy. – disse categórica e inflexível.

- Viu só!

Amy subiu as escadas batendo o pé, gritando:

- Odeio aquela escola! Não quero voltar pra lá!

Quando a garota sumiu de vista, Helena bufou de irritação. Não sabia mais o que fazer com o gênio intempestivo da filha e a única coisa da qual ela tinha certeza era que Amy jamais viria saber quem era seu pai. Por mais injusto que parecesse aos olhos da adolescente, era assim que haveria de ser.

Aproveitando o silêncio que ficara na sala, Helena lembrou-se de algo que durante sua semana cheia de trabalho – que a impedira de ficar mais próxima de Amy, conforme havia combinado com McGonagall – havia esquecido completamente: Da filha de Snape. Como ela saiu atônita da sala do diretor sem querer abrir mais brechas para saber o fim da história, ainda se recusava a acreditar que era verdade e estava convicta de que tudo não passava de uma tirada sarcástica do morcegão.

Ela massageava as têmporas, irritada. Baixou a cabeça contra a mesa, entregue ao cansaço e estresse psicológico já de manhã cedo. Só levantou quando ouviu os passos de Nany, a sua elfa, se aproximando da mesa para retirar o café da manhã.

- É a menina Amy de novo, Srta. Helena?

- É Nany. É a Amy de novo.

_- "O mais próximo que tenho de uma amiga é minha elfa doméstica. Que calamidade."_ pensou.

- Se a patroa me permite perguntar... Por que menina Amy ficou em casa esta semana?

- Porque ela aprontou poucas e boas em Hogwarts e o Prof. Snape esgotou as possibilidades de detenção cabíveis ao Sr. Filch, imagino. Então resolvi trazê-la para casa a fim de passar mais tempo com ela... Só que estive com encomendas inacabadas para concluir e nada saiu como eu planejei. – ela choramingava de frustração. – Acho que não vou mandar mais a Amy para Hogwarts. Vou ensiná-la em casa.

- Talvez este seja seu maior erro, patroa. Não seria melhor dar à menina Amy um pouco mais de responsabilidade?

- Não adianta. – ficou quieta - E ela vive querendo saber sobre o pai.

- Negando dizer a ela quem é seu pai, menina Amy só consegue se sentir indigna de sua confiança e consideração, patroa.

- Nany, você sabe o quanto me dói carregar esta vergonha. Não quero isto para a Amy.

- Menina Amy está precisando de uma figura masculina na vida dela, senhora. Um pai! Entende o que Nany quer dizer?

- Sim, Nany – respondeu com certo desinteresse, querendo se livrar da conversa.

- E a senhora também!

- O quê, Nany? De um pai? – Helena ria gostosamente.

- Não, senhora. De um homem para lhe fazer companhia!

- Pelo amor de Deus, Nany! Não comece com essa história de novo! O que você quer que eu faça? Que eu saia pela rua catando o primeiro homem que aparecer! E anda logo com essa mesa. Bom dia pra você!- saiu irritada. A elfinha, só podia dar risadinhas do jeito ultrajado da patroa.

Helena levou Amy até Hogwarts e sem ter uma conversa séria com a filha. Mais uma vez ela procrastinara o momento. Ficou o dia inteiro pensando no que sua querida elfinha lhe disse querendo apenas ajudar, mas logo tratou de jogar estes pensamentos para o background, pois hoje era o leilão da Mansão Prince e ela precisaria de nervos de aço para sustentar o "duelo". Não sabia dizer ao certo por que, mas decidira que seria dona daquela casa quando viu o anúncio do leilão na página de classificados do Profeta Diário. E tinha certeza que conseguiria tal feito, pois imaginava que mesmo conhecendo pouco de Snape, ele não faria tanta questão de ter a propriedade em mãos...

Mas parece que havia se enganado.


	5. O leilão parte I

Era fim de tarde e Helena andava vagarosamente pelo saguão do Ministério da Magia. Informou-se sobre onde seria o leilão e dirigiu-se distraída para um dos elevadores, a fim de procurar a respectiva câmara de eventos. Somente saiu de seus devaneios quando foi surpreendida por um Snape apressado, tentando pegar o mesmo elevador ao impedir com o braço que a porta se fechasse.

- Boa tarde, Srta. Mitchel. – cumprimentou, cordialmente.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Snape.

Passaram-se uns dois minutos de silêncio quando ele puxou uma conversa.

- Conversei com sua filha hoje. – comentou, como se estivesse falando da previsão do tempo.

Helena se manteve impassível e não disse nada, na esperança de que ele entendesse que ela não estava interessada em conversas sarcásticas.

- Você realmente pretende dar lances neste leilão? – ele insistiu.

- E por que eu não deveria? Por que a casa foi do seu avô?

- Porque sua filha não quer ir morar lá, talvez? – ele disse simplesmente.

- E por um acaso _ela _lhe disse isso, _diretor_? – zombou.

- Sim. E à McGonaghall também. – respondeu com seriedade.

Helena ficou em silêncio por um momento, mas respondeu, de súbito:

- Não use informações dadas pela minha filha para tentar me dissuadir a dar lances neste leilão, _Snape_. – ela disse entredentes, com raiva controlada, os olhos escurecendo e dilatando.

- Então quer dizer que você não se importa com o que sua filha pensa porque é _só_ o diretor da escola dela que está lhe dizendo isso? – prosseguiu no tom ameno com que havia iniciado a conversa.

Helena sentia suas faces pegando fogo...

- É claro que me importo. Acontece que Amy não anda querendo fazer muitas coisas ultimamente. E tampouco uma garota da idade dela decide sobre alguma coisa, principalmente onde quer morar ou estudar.

- Você acha certo se desligar da educação da sua filha assim deste jeito?

- Ora essa, Snape! Não venha com discurso pedagógico para cima de mim! Você nunca deu bola para o que os seus alunos sentiam ou deixavam de sentir. E vá cuidar da _sua _filha, se é que você tem uma filha mesmo... E pare de se meter na minha vida. – disse como se também estivesse falando da previsão do tempo.

Helena precisou reunir todo o autocontrole que ainda tinha em si para não prosseguir com a discussão. Quem esse atrevido pensa que é para se meter na vida pessoal dela?

- E além do mais... Eu sou sozinha, Sr. Snape. Preciso trabalhar para sustentar minha filha e a mim. Gostaria de passar mais tempo com ela, mas até hoje isso não foi possível.

O elevador parou no andar escolhido e ambos continuaram andando lado a lado.

- Eu não acredito que uma mulher como você não tenha encontrado um homem disposto a ampará-las.

Helena ficou perplexa. Definitivamente este não era Severo Snape. Ela poderia lhe dizer mil coisas, a começar pelo seu desprezo pelos homens e de sua revolta por ele achar que ela faria o tipo de mulher que gosta de ser bancada em tudo. Entretanto, com muito esforço dominou o desejo violento de explodir. Respondeu com a voz abafada:

- Prefiro ganhar a vida por mim mesma.

- Um jeito bem masculino de encarar as coisas. A maioria das mulheres gostaria de poder contar com um marido e seu apoio financeiro e emocional.

- Acredito que sim. Contudo, muitas delas descobrem mais tarde que maridos podem deixa-las e que este apoio não é tão forte quanto parece ser. Não quero me casar e Amy, como a adolescente que é, tende a se sentir injustiçada. Isto, por sua vez, é uma fase que tende a passar logo.

- Sei. Ela também me contou que não tinha pai. – ele disse calmo, sem nenhum traço de malícia na voz.

Uma sensação de dor invadiu Helena, mas ela disfarçou bem. Percebia que Snape a observava com atenção e tratou de bloquear a mente e manter os olhos afastados...

- Você é viúva ou divorciada?

- Nem uma coisa, nem outra.

- Então...

Snape não continuou e o tom suave e aveludado de sua voz indicava que ele sabia a resposta da pergunta não formulada. Murmurou em seguida:

- Você deveria ser muito jovem quando Amy nasceu.

- Contava com idade suficiente. – Helena respondeu, alheia à amargura impregnada em suas palavras e voz.

- É por isso que você repudia os homens com tanta intensidade, não é? – Snape pressionou – Porque o pai de Amy lhe abandou com a responsabilidade de uma filha.

Definitivamente ele estava indo longe demais, pensava ela. Mas e essa voz apaziguadora? Mas que diabos! Era mesmo Severo Snape a sua frente!

- Pensa assim? Sua ideia vai perfeitamente de encontro ao que os terapeutas trouxas dizem, sabia?

Finalmente chegaram à entrada da câmara de eventos. Ela se precipitou caminhando a passos largos diante dele, jurando a si mesma que não se deixaria abater por Snape. Resoluta, entrou e acomodou-se em um assento e aguardou o início do leilão: Havia um brilho diferente nos seus olhos. Um brilho que Snape já havia notado...

N/A: Faculdade me mantando. Acho que só vou conseguir postar a parte 2 lá pro fim da semana. Snif, snif.


	6. O leilão parte II

Quando Helena entrou, percebeu que menos da metade dos lugares estavam ocupados, o que era animador. Ela e Snape sentaram-se em lados opostos. Ele tinha ficado sério e Helena sentiu um desconforto: Sabia que ele não pouparia esforços e que se os dois travassem uma briga de argumentos e justificativas sobre o porquê ficar com a casa, ele certamente venceria. Um leve arrepio de ansiedade lhe percorreu o corpo quando o leilão se deu por iniciado.

Com o passar dos minutos, alguns pretendentes da casa abandonaram o leilão. Consecutivamente o número de pessoas saindo aumentava, até restar somente Helena e Severo no local. Já haviam sido dados os lances mínimos e foi com um nó na garganta que Helena o viu erguer a mão esquerda, que no dedo anelar ostentava um belo anel de prata, cuja forma era a de uma serpente cravejada de rubis seguida de uma... _"OPA! O QUÊ?",_ pensou ela...

Uma aliança de ouro.

O coração de Helena acelerou e ela sabia por quê.

Seu passado sabia o porquê desta sensação.

Helena que estava de pé tornou a se sentar, pois temia que as pernas moles a colocassem em situação constrangedora.

Tratou de voltar para seu foco: A casa. O preço continuava a subir e Helena já não poderia dar tantos lances. Snape havia levantado a mão para oferecer mais mil galeões e a casa já estava na conta de cinco mil. Helena levantou a mão tremulamente e ofereceu mais mil à quantia. Com o canto dos olhos percebeu que Snape já não prestava mais atenção na cena e que um professor de Hogwarts conversava com ele.

Enquanto o leiloeiro anunciava seu lance, Helena viu que Snape olhava para o tablado do leiloeiro, mas com o olhar preocupado e as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Mais algum lance? Quem dá mais do que seis mil galeões? – disse o leiloeiro.

Ela já estava certa de que ele ofereceria mais um lance quando a atenção dele se voltou totalmente ao homem com quem conversava. Como o leiloeiro não obteve resposta tratou de bater seu martelo:

- VENDIDA!

O leiloeiro se aproximou de Helena para lhe passar algumas informações e quando ela virou a cabeça na direção de Snape, ele já não estava mais lá.

A velha mansão era dela. Uma mansão histórica. Ela nem conseguia acreditar. Mas e Snape? O que será que havia lhe acontecido? Foi com um aperto no coração que ela se percebeu preocupada com ele. Mas ora essa, ele sabe se cuidar, certamente...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A semana passou sem maiores novidades. Helena estava com a conta no Gringotes praticamente vazia, mas estava animada com a sua aquisição e já trabalhava na restauração da casa. Sua primeira providência foi encontrar um local adequado para o retrato do Sr. e Sra. Prince, que ficaram em uma sala de estudo no pavimento superior, que ela destinou para todos os retratos de família. Iria oferecê-los a Snape em um momento oportuno.

Ainda que sequer tivesse noção da história daquela família e do peso de sua atitude, decidiu deixar no Hall de Entrada apenas o quadro de Eileen Prince, uma jovem de beleza comum, nada de muito exuberante... Mas que lhe despertava uma espécie de simpatia e bem estar quando lhe sorria. Sim, aquela mulher a qual ela não fazia a mínima ideia de quem seria lhe despertava simpatia e lhe sorria todas as manhãs, quando esta ia à mansão acompanhar as obras de restauração feitas por sua amiga Eleonor, uma arquiteta bruxa.

- Ah, Helena... Amanhã à noite eu e Jamie vamos oferecer uma recepção para alguns clientes. Eu gostaria que você fosse, Jamie tem um amigo interessado nos seus quadros...

- Tudo bem, talvez eu apareça por lá – disse Helena sem muito interesse.

- Você VAI aparecer lá. – disse a amiga enfaticamente – Você precisa tirar o pé de casa ou daquele sótão e lembrar que ainda tem uma vida além-trabalho!

- Ok, Eleonor. Eu te dou uns minutos de minha presença.

- Só tem uma coisa... – disse com cuidado.

- O quê? O traje é a rigor? Hahaha.

- Quem dera se a questão fosse esta – continuou, apreensiva.

- Por Merlin, mulher! Desembucha logo! – disse Helena com uma leve irritação na voz.

- Snape vai estar lá. Ele investe em algumas ações da indústria farmacêutica de meu sogro no mercado de exportação de poções... E o Jamie achou por bem convidá-lo. Meu sogro estará lá, sabe... Negócios de família.

- Que nada, Eleonor. Isso sim foi um baita incentivo. Eu vou esfregar a escritura dessa mansão na cara do Snape – disse irônica.

- Então... Vê se usa um pouco da sua diplomacia escondida no seu interior, ok?

- Claro, querida. Snape merece ser azucrinado com todos os requintes...


	7. Em casa de amigos

EM CASA DE AMIGOS

O convite era para as oito e meia, mas já passava das nove horas da noite quando Helena tocou a campainha da casa de seus amigos Eleonor e Jamie Billington.

- Helena, querida! Que bom que você veio - recepcionou Jamie.

- Ah, sim... Às vezes é bom dar notícias... – disse ela entrando, enquanto Jamie retirava seu casaco e o colocava em um cabide atrás da porta.

Helena acompanhou Jamie até a sala de estar, onde estava a maior parte de convidados. Seus olhos procuraram por Snape, mas não lhe encontraram de imediato. Cumprimentou algumas pessoas e conversou com um grupo de senhoras que haviam visto a exposição de seus quadros e esculturas na recepção de um sarau promovido pelo Ministério da Magia. Finalmente adentrou a sala de jantar, onde estava sendo servido um Buffet repleto de iguarias da culinária francesa. Helena percebeu que a maioria das pessoas se servia com certo exagero e, constrangida, tratou de rumar novamente à sala de estar. Chegando ao cômodo, reconheceu uma cabeça de cabelos negros muito familiar...

Helena pensou em se aproximar e colocar seu "Plano de Azucrinação" em prática, mas tratou de tirar a ideia ridícula da cabeça. Já ia sair do cômodo novamente quando Snape se virou na direção dela. Embora estivessem a certa distância um do outro, os olhares de ambos se cruzaram. "_Seria de muito mau gosto e indelicado ignorá-la_", pensou Snape. Ele lhe sorriu de forma enviesada. Sem "mostrar dentes". Acenou com a cabeça e virou-se para onde estava. Helena sentiu-se aliviada, mas percebeu que Snape estava acompanhado de uma jovem mulher, que deveria ter lá seus 25 anos... Ela tinha a estatura pequena, os cabelos ruivos arrumados de forma displicente e uma maquiagem carregada, porém, perfeita. Snape abraçava a mulher com apenas um braço e lhe apoiava a mão na cintura...

"_Seria a esposa dele?" _– pensava ela. "_Que coisa mais estranha. Ele, Severo Snape, tem uma filha e é casado. Mas ela não tem idade para ser mãe da filha dele, se é que essa filha existe e tem a idade de Amy. E se esta não é a esposa dele e ele está com uma aliança, só pode ser a amante! Quanta cara de pau"..._

"_Ora, deixe de ser ridícula, Helena! Enterre esse Snape! Do que interessa para você a vida dele?" –_ pensava consigo mesma...

Helena estava quase indo embora quando Jamie a segurou delicadamente pelo braço:

- Helena, quero te apresentar a alguém...

Eleonor fez uma cara de "_Oh não, é o fim_". Mas Helena apenas sorriu:

- Creio que seja muito interessante conhecer pessoalmente nosso herói de guerra. Mas eu já o conheço, Jamie.

Snape, que já não estava mais com a jovem mulher ruiva, apenas deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Como assim já se conhecem? – prosseguiu Jamie.

- Ele é diretor de Hogwarts e minha filha estuda lá, esqueceu, Jamie?

Helena usou esta desculpa controlando-se ao máximo para não trazer à conversa o assunto "Mansão Prince" e acabar estragando a noite dos amigos.

- Ah, é mesmo. De qualquer forma, estava dizendo para Snape que a casa dele precisa de uns quadros seus. Mostrei a ele os quadros que você nos produziu sob encomenda...

Helena viu Snape percorrer com os olhos a parede com os quadros que ela pintara e sentiu a crítica implícita no olhar. Antes que alguém pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, a mulher ruiva que o acompanhava reapareceu pendurando-se ao braço dele e sem aparentemente notar a presença de todos, disse:

- Sev, querido, lá está Marlene, vamos falar com ela...

O trejeito fútil e a voz débil da moça divertiram Helena. Ao vê-los se afastar, sentiu certa dose de prazer no desprezo que sentia pela preferência de Snape em relação às mulheres.

"_E sendo ele um homem tão inteligente... Sev, é?Ahahah"._

Helena foi apresentada ao contato que tinha interesse nos seus quadros e foi para a biblioteca conversar mais tranquilamente. Era Kevin Bennet, um quarentão boa vida que trabalhava no Ministério e ela conhecia de vista... A bem da verdade, todos o conheciam, pois Bennet vivia saindo no Semanário Bruxo e sua fama era de "garanhão", mesmo sendo casado. Ela sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável com isso, mas estava ali imperiosamente por questões de trabalho.

O projeto era interessante e Helena tentava prestar atenção, pois ele se aproximava cada vez mais e isso a deixava desconfortável.

- Naturalmente, Helena, se você fechar este contrato comigo trabalharemos juntos. E sabe, você é uma mulher muito atraente e bonita...

Ele tinha se aproximado muito.

- Kevin, ehr... – Ela tentava recuar, mas ficou aliviada quando a porta da biblioteca foi aberta. Com a presença de outra pessoa ali, ela poderia escapar sem parecer indelicada. Entretanto, no instante seguinte, sentiu-se ainda pior quando percebeu que se tratava de Snape.

- Me desculpem se interrompi. Pensei que Jamie estava aqui. – disse ele, sarcástico.

- Kevin e eu conversávamos sobre negócios. – ela retrucou, irritada por ele tê-la flagrado naquela situação e ainda por cima referir-se sarcasticamente à ela.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, deixando claro que não acreditava nem um pouco na desculpa dela, que para ele, era esfarrapadíssima.

- Kevin, ainda bem que o encontrei! – apareceu uma mulher na porta, que aparentava ser sua esposa – Vamos para casa!

Kevin seguiu a esposa. Enquanto o casal deixava o recinto, um silêncio incômodo se instaurou.

- Bom, vou deixar você aqui à espera de Jamie... – disse ela, tentando se acalmar.

Ele estava no caminho da porta, entre a grande escrivaninha de carvalho e uma poltrona. Helena andou em sua direção, mas ele não fez menção de sair do caminho.

- Vejo que você seguiu meus conselhos...

Mais desdém, sarcasmo e desprezo na voz... Impossível.


	8. Selvageria

Helena não compreendeu o que Snape quis dizer e ele, percebendo, continuou:

- ... O conselho de arranjar um marido. Porém, não recomendo sua escolha. Bennet quer apenas amizades coloridas e é casado. Também duvido que ele se divorcie de Mary. Ela é rica demais para ele largar o osso...

Helena ficou extremamente indignada. O olhar debochado de Snape a fez agir como um fósforo aceso em meio a barris de pólvora. A explosão de sua raiva foi tão grande que a dominou por completo. Incapaz de encontrar palavras para exprimir o ódio, a repulsa e a mágoa sentida, libertou todos estes sentimentos em um forte e sonoro tapa no rosto dele.

O impacto violento fez a palma da mão dela formigar, mas ela não se importava com isso: Ao mesmo tempo a sensação era formidável e gloriosa.

Snape a prendeu pelos pulsos. Ela o encarou com desdém e tentou se soltar, mas ele a pressionou contra si. Os olhos de Helena, como de costume quando irritada, pareciam duas esmeraldas.

Já Snape, com agilidade, levou-lhe os braços para as costas, onde os manteve seguros com apenas uma das mãos, enquanto a outra puxava mais para perto de si o corpo esguio da mulher à sua frente. Ela podia sentir os músculos firmes e o coração dele batendo acelerado...

Os olhos dele, como os seus, revelavam raiva, mas também tinham um brilho estranho, duvidoso, _excitante_...

- Então, afinal... Existe vida sob essa sua fachada controlada? Que pena que seu amigo tenha ido embora e não tenha tido a oportunidade de conhecer a verdadeira Helena... Aposto como ele iria adorar a descoberta! – ele disse com sarcasmo intolerável.

- Bennet não é meu amigo. – ela revidou raivosa – Viemos até aqui conversar sobre negócios, porém, para não fugir à regra, ele se acha um ser divino ao qual nenhuma mulher resiste!

Enquanto ela falava, os olhos de Snape a fitavam já sem raiva.

- Tendências feministas, Srta. Mitchel? Pois bem, sinto lhe dizer que você terá de castrar todos os homens da Inglaterra se quiser curvá-los à sua filosofia de vida...

- Seria um prazer imenso – ela retrucou, sem pensar. Ficou aflita ao perceber que o olhar e a expressão dele mudaram novamente. Tentou se libertar mais uma vez.

- Entendo. Então devo descobrir como arrancar uma compensação pela bofetada que me deu.

Snape a segurou pela nuca e enfiou os dedos por entre seus cabelos. Helena tentou afastá-lo com mais convicção ainda e com os pés. Ele sentiu a réplica e a prendeu com as pernas.

Cheia de teimosia, ela se recusava a ceder à pressão feita em sua cabeça, que já lhe causava dores agudas na raiz dos cabelos. Snape a machucava deliberadamente e se divertia com isso.

- Uma pessoa não deve infligir dor à outra sem correr o risco de receber retribuição, não acha? - murmurou no ouvido dela, dando uma leve mordida no lóbulo. Aspirou o perfume de sua nunca e tornou a fita-la diretamente nos olhos.

- É assim que você se excita? Ferindo mulheres?

- Você é uma mulher? Até agora não tive provas concretas disto...

- Desgraçado, me solte!

Aflita, viu o olhar dele se fixar em seus seios, que arfavam com o esforço feito. Por um momento, pensou que ele fosse tocá-los e o senso de rejeição a fez enrijecer. Snape notou e disse com desprezo:

- Não se preocupe. Eu a acho tão atraente quando uma boneca de plástico.

Por alguma razão, o desdém a magoou profundamente. Todavia, uma fúria novamente crescente domou a dor íntima.

- Então porque você não me larga e volta para a sua ninfetinha?

- Você provocou isto. Não me culpe depois.

Puxando-lhe a cabeça para trás, Snape pressionou-lhe os lábios de encontro aos seus próprios dentes cerrados. A excitação dele era evidentemente física. Helena sentia. Era uma demonstração animal de cólera, selvageria... Desacato e desejo machista de dominar a fêmea. Não se tratava de uma carícia esperando retribuição, mas sim de um castigo.

Quando finalmente a soltou, os lábios de Helena sangravam. Ela os limpou com as costas da mão e reconheceu que odiava Snape quase com a mesma intensidade que odiava o pai de Amy.

- Se fez isso com a intenção de me amedrontar por causa da mansão, trate de tirar seu trestálio da chuva, Snape!

- Para o inferno com esta mansão, garota! Não foi este o meu propósito embora eu ainda não tenha desistido. Aquela mansão voltará a ser da família. Ela será minha. – Snape replicou com frieza e determinação.

- Só se passar pelo meu cadáver!

- Tudo é possível. São poucas as coisas que eu não teria coragem em fazer. E você deveria saber disto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ao chegar em casa, Helena ainda estava cega de raiva e os lábios continuavam sangrando um pouco. Tinha conseguido escapar da festa sem ser vista por ninguém, o que foi sua salvação. Constatou isto quando se olhou no espelho: Cabelos desgrenhados, lábios inchados, maquiagem borrada e roupas em desalinho. Até agora pensava nas intimidades que Snape poderia tê-la forçado a praticar, caso tivesse descerrado seus dentes.

E vontade não faltou.

Vergonhosamente admitia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bom, meninas! Demorei, mas atualizei. A partir do próximo capítulo as coisas ficam mais calientes... Hehehe!

**Amanda Laís**: Conforme sinopse da fic na lista de fics com o shipper SS/OC, a história é sim no pós guerra. Me sinto mais livre pra usar e abusar do Severo sem depender tanto de dados cronológicos da J.K! kkkkk

**Minna MontClair**: A explicação sobre a paternidade do pai da mini-rebelde é uma coisa muito tensa que vocês vão saber só lá no final. Mwahahah!


	9. O adversário bate à porta

**N/A**: Capítulo gigante pra vocês. Fiz o possível, mas eu se eu separasse em dois capítulos ia ficar muito fragmentado.

**Madame Anita Azevedo**: Menina, quem rachou de rir fui eu com tua review. Não desmaia não. Deixa pra desmaiar quando as coisas esquentarem mais. Mwahahah! Que bom que você está gostando. Essa é minha primeira fic e eu posso cometer alguns erros...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Helena estava mais calma. Havia tomado um banho, vestido uma camisola e deitado na cama... Para se levantar em menos de quinze minutos: Estar mais calma significava "não estar tão enfurecida quanto antes" e não em estado de nirvana. Na verdade, com diriam os trouxas, ela estava _puta da cara _com Snape e isso estranhamente fazia seu coração doer.

Levantou-se. Caminhou pela casa. Ficou vários minutos observando o quarto de Amy, sentindo-se a pior mãe do mundo. Por um momento desejou voltar a ser uma garotinha de 11 anos sem preocupações, encantada com a recém-descoberta Hogwarts, com toda aquela biblioteca fantástica à sua disposição e a eterna diversão com os amigos. Entretanto, mais ou menos com a idade de Amy, seu mundo se tornara escuro e opressor, salvo o amor que tinha por aquele homem... Amor que ele sequer chegou a ter conhecimento. Então veio Amy.

"_Por Merlin, como tento entender por que Amy reclama tanto da vida!"_

"_[...] E este conceito distorcido de injustiça que ela tem!"._

Correu os olhos pelo quarto da filha, todo decorado em tons de roxo. Eram tantos pôsteres e tantas bugigangas que mal dava para ver a cor da parede. Helena sempre foi muito organizada e certamente não gostaria e nem conseguiria dormir em meio a tantos astros do rock bruxo sacudindo cabelos e quebrando guitarras... Mas aquele era o santuário de Amy, onde ela passaria, mais uma vez, boa parte das férias sem querer saber do convívio com a mãe, barreira esta que Helena não conseguia ultrapassar por mais que tentasse.

Passara mais de uma hora desde que Helena havia se sentado ao chão do quarto para manusear fotos de "família". Era meia noite, aproximadamente, quando a campainha tocou. Ficou de sobressalto, mas imaginou que fosse Eleonor, que ao sentir sua ausência prematura na festa, lhe enviou um patrono passando sermão. Helena propositalmente não respondeu. Era incrível como Eleonor assumia uma postura de mãe protetora para com ela, mesmo sendo mais nova. Eleonor, todavia, era uma boa amiga; embora fosse muitíssimo ocupada, o que fazia Helena conformar-se com sua boa e doce elfinha Nany, que _também _se achava sua mãe.

Desceu as escadas. Estava certa de que era Eleonor. Em um assomo de irresponsabilidade, destravou os ferrolhos e abriu a porta sem ter olhado pelo visor. Não era Eleonor, mas sim, Severo Snape que se postava do lado de fora. Ela sabia que o descuido poderia sair caro, mas era tarde demais para tentar barrar-lhe a entrada.

Contudo, para a surpresa dela, Snape continuou no mesmo lugar. Ele apenas levantou uma das mãos que segurava o casaco dela.

- Você esqueceu isso e eu imagino por que – disse ele com voz suave e um sorriso.

O instinto de Helena lhe dizia para arrancar o casaco da mão dele e bater a porta, mas a _lição _aprendida horas antes a impediu de agir drasticamente, embora a raiva e a mágoa que sentia a queimassem por dentro.

- Eleonor o encontrou quando íamos saindo e eu me ofereci para trazê-lo.

- Obrigada, mas não precisava ter tido este trabalho. Eleonor e eu nos vemos frequentemente. – e indo direto ao assunto: - Como você descobriu meu endereço?

- Acredito que se deva saber o máximo sobre o adversário.

- Não sou sua adversária. O leilão já acabou.

- O leilão acabou, mas meu desejo de possuir aquela mansão permanece. Ela foi de meus antepassados e creio que isto seja um argumento irrefutável, _Helena. _

O silêncio desconfortável se instaurou. Snape prosseguiu:

- E você, como justifica seu empenho?

- Eu me apaixonei pela casa, já disse.

- _Pela casa_?

- Sim, pela casa. – disse lacônica.

- Isso me deixa curioso. Você não me parece uma mulher dada a este tipo de frivolidades ou sentimentos...

- Muito menos você.

Snape ficou sem resposta e ela percebeu:

- Mais uma vez, obrigada. Não devo prendê-lo por mais tempo. Sua esposa, acompanhante, amiga ou quem quer que seja deve estar imaginando o que aconteceu. – disse ela enquanto dava um passo à frente e apanhava o casaco com a mão trêmula.

Snape percorreu o olhar por seu corpo, num inventário sensual de suas curvas que se insinuavam pelo robe de seda e, ao mesmo tempo, explicava com um meio-sorriso, deliciado:

- Duvido muito. Eu a deixei em casa quando vinha para cá. Não estou com pressa. E ela não é minha esposa e nem minha amiga. Agora, uma acompanhante... Talvez.

O coração de Helena disparou. E – _mas que diabos!_ – ela sentiu-se aliviada ao saber que aquela não era a mulher de Snape. Por mais intragável que ele fosse, merecia algo melhor...

Deixando as divagações desnecessárias e sem sentido de lado, Helena prosseguiu:

- Imaginei que não fosse, já que ela teria idade para ser sua filha e não a mãe dela.

- Me chamando de velho?

- Não, apenas sendo prática. E isso só me confirma seu caráter detestável. Eu vi que você usava aliança no dia do leilão.

- Estou usando alguma aliança agora? – Snape mostrou as mãos. – Não estou, viu.

- Pior ainda. Você tira a aliança para aprontar com as suas _acompanhantes. _É para não ficar com a consciência pesada?

- Não. É porque até a ocasião do leilão eu realmente era casado, mas não com a mãe de Sofia.

- Você realmente não consegue ficar com nenhuma mulher, mesmo. – Helena disse sem pensar, afinal, para raiva e infortúnio de Snape, seu amor por Lily Evans foi exaustivamente explorado pela mídia alguns meses depois da guerra.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar, Helena? É falta de educação com um convidado deixa-lo plantado para o lado de fora. – disse sem importar-se com o comentário dela.

Helena cedeu. Acomodou Snape em uma das poltronas da sala. Acendeu a lareira e foi até a cozinha preparar um chá. Na volta, os reflexos dos espelhos no corredor lhe chamaram a atenção: O robe fino de seda negra revelava-lhe as formas do corpo, especialmente as dos seios. Morrendo de vergonha, depositou a bandeja sobre um balcão e subiu para seu quarto a fim de colocar algo mais "decente". Enquanto isso pensava no quão "perigoso" foi ter deixado que Severo entrasse em sua casa, àquela hora da noite e ainda por cima estando ela trajada daquela forma.

Finalmente Helena voltou com o chá. Assim que irrompeu na sala, Snape comentou, casualmente:

- Não precisava ter trocado o robe. Estava ótimo...

Helena, envergonhada, tratou de mudar de assunto:

- Então, Sr. Snape...

- _Severo_...

- Tudo bem, Severo... Então sua filha se chama Sofia. – bebericou o chá. - Ela estuda em Hogwarts?

- Não... Seria loucura.

- É mesmo. Ser diretor tem seu bônus, mas também tem seu ônus.

- Sofia tem algumas necessidades que nossa escola não pode atender. E eu nunca quis coloca-la sob os holofotes de Hogwarts. Eu a ensino em casa, mas já pensei em lhe matricular em outra escola... Ela é muito sozinha. Mas vem sendo difícil lidar com ela, que não quer estudar fora de jeito nenhum.

- Puxou o seu gênio? – ironizou. Snape também tinha uma "_mini rebelde_" em casa e isso lhe parecia hilário, por mais que ela soubesse que na prática não era nada engraçado.

- O incrível é que não. Ela sempre foi doce e vivaz. Depois que a mãe faleceu e ela teve de vir morar comigo que as coisas pioraram.

- Oh, sinto muito por você e pela menina... – Helena corou, sem graça.

- Eu nunca fui casado com a mãe de Sofia. Nunca fui verdadeiramente casado com ninguém. Eu acabei de me divorciar e dou graças a Merlin por isto, se é que me entende. Pensei em ter uma esposa para ser amiga de Sofia e o que aconteceu foi justamente o contrário.

Helena assentiu com a cabeça e lhe serviu o chá. Até que Snape não era tão detestável como vinha aparentando.

- Eu também nunca fui casada. Nem verdadeiramente, nem juridicamente, nem nada do tipo. Tive Amy sozinha e sozinha lhe criei – disse sinceramente.

- O que aconteceu com o pai dela?

- É melhor deixar esta conversa pra lá.

Helena sentiu uma pontada no peito e uma aguda vontade de chorar, mas se segurou. Seus olhos ficaram desfocados por um instante, como se estivesse se lembrando de algo.

- Helena? Helena? O que foi?

- Nada...

- Você ficou distante e parecia não me ouvir. Está tudo bem?

Ele delicadamente tocou o rosto dela com as duas mãos, tentando virá-lo em sua direção, para que ela o olhasse frente a frente. Percebeu que os olhos dela marejavam.

Instintivamente, como tudo o que faria a seguir, ele amparou uma lágrima solitária com o polegar de sua mão.

- Eu sinto que já te conheço de algum lugar. Que você fez parte do meu passado de alguma forma, que você não me é estranha. Me diga, por Merlin, me diga, de onde você saiu...

- De Hogwarts, Severo. Obviamente...

- Não. Não é só isso. – disse terminantemente decidido.

Ela permaneceu calada. Ainda segurando o rosto dela, ele lhe beijou na testa, depois nos olhos e no canto da boca. Em reação, ela segurou suavemente os cabelos dele com uma das mãos: Nem um pouco sebosos como todo mundo costumava dizer na escola. Com este sinal, Severo avançou para um beijo intenso, desejoso. Todo o corpo de Helena se aqueceu. Inconscientemente, ela comprimiu o ventre contra o dele e passou a movimentar levemente os quadris, num convite mudo ao prazer. Ela sabia que não podia estar fazendo o que estava fazendo, mas se deixou levar. A mão firme dele se insinuou por dentro do robe e prosseguia com as carícias quando...

*_Flashback*_

_Uma moça de cabelos loiros acizentados, franzina, voltava do trabalho cansada. _

_O plantão tinha sido exaustivo. O bairro onde morava era um lugar era escuro, úmido e fétido. Havia névoa. Uma esquina. Sufocamento. Mãos que agrediam. Gritos. Ela se debatia. Urros masculinos. Uma dor lancinante. Lágrimas. Sangue._

_*Fim do flashback*_

Helena se soltou bruscamente do beijo. Parecia desnorteada.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou sinceramente preocupado.

- Oh, eu... Desculpe.

- Por que está se desculpando?

- Eu não posso fazer isso. Não posso.

Ao ouvir aquilo, num relance pensou entender o que se passava na cabeça dela, mas Helena era boa oclumente. Para um homem que achava difícil abrir-se com outras pessoas; dizer tudo o que ele e ela disseram em uma única noite era algo notável, ainda que ele sentisse que a conhecia de algum lugar e a rixa entre os dois fosse tão grande.

- Eu... Acho que é melhor você ir para casa. - gaguejou, sem achar mais o que dizer. Levantou e se recompôs.

- Parece que estamos nos consumindo na mesma chama, Helena. Eu não consigo lembrar e você não consegue esquecer.

Helena estancou o passo, sem entender o que ele dizia.

- Esquecer? Esquecer o quê?

- O seu passado. Não é esse o problema? O que te fizeram de tão ruim?

Ela poderia esperar por tudo, menos aquilo. O tempo todo havia procurado dar a impressão contrária. Das duas, uma: ou ela havia fracassado debilmente, ou Severo era realmente um grande legilimens. Isso a deixou em pânico. Ninguém poderia saber de seu passado ou as coisas poderiam ficar ainda piores. Mal sabia ela que isto não era obra da legilimência, mas sim, que diante de si havia um homem. Um ser humano com sentimentos e sensibilidade em potencial, embora preferisse ocupar parte do seu tempo sendo sarcástico ou beijando mulheres à força. Ele. Severo Snape.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A #1**: Roubei o "mini-rebelde" do vocabulário da Minna MontClair. AHAHA!

**N/A #2**: A partir deste capítulo as máscaras caem. *_*


	10. Arquivo morto de Hogwarts

**Neglle ****Snape**: Que bom que você gostou! Eu fico muito feliz em saber! :) A Sofia aparece daqui uns dois ou três capítulos. Ela de certo modo é diferente da Amy, embora tenha os mesmos problemas existenciais. Acho que vão gostar dela...

**Catherine3**: Esse capítulo esclarece algumas coisas sobre o passado dela! Espero que você goste, hein? :*

**N/A**: Como eu disse para a **Catherine3**, este capítulo é para esclarecer algumas coisas. O próximo já tem novidades! ;)

Muito obrigada a todas (os) que deixam _reviews_! É o que dá ânimo pra gente! Fico muito feliz ao ler cada uma que vocês me deixam...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A chuva escorria sobre as paredes de pedra do castelo de Hogwarts como uma música incessante. O vento varria as árvores e as nu vens pesadas escondiam a lua cheia.

Em seu escritório, Snape andava de um lado para o outro, impaciente, ignorando tudo e todos, inclusive Dumbledore, que se tornara um quadro muito travesso e insistente.

- Severo, me escute!

- Já disse para ficar quieto, Alvo!

- Mas e se você procurar resolver tudo pessoalmente?

- Qual a parte do "não se meta neste assunto" você não entendeu? – disse malcriado.

Havia mais de dois meses que Snape não via Helena, pois ele jamais teve iniciativa de procura-la depois do que quase aconteceu. "_Mas não houve nada de mal. Bem que eu poderia procura-la_", pensava ele.

A questão é que ela não era como as outras. Jamais o sexo sem compromisso tinha sido seu objetivo naquela noite. Claro que ele também não buscava um compromisso emocional e se houvesse a oportunidade de contatos mais íntimos ele não iria recusar (1). Tinha percebido que cometera um erro fatal na casa dos Billington, mas era algo que não conseguia explicar: Ao mesmo tempo em que aquela mulher de aparência tão delicada, mas de temperamento tão insolente lhe despertava uma espécie de "instinto de proteção", ele também sentia uma vontade incontrolável de fazê-la se calar, de dominá-la.

Ele não conseguia entender como passou a se sentir "diferente" em relação à Helena Mitchel, muito menos quando. Sabia que ela fora aluna de Hogwarts e que tinha uma filha estudando na mesma escola. E só. Além do fato de ter estado empenhada na compra da mansão, era a única coisa que sabia dela. E se sentia tão atraído. Ela era tão petulante, tão cheia de si e confiante... Mas ao mesmo tempo tão frágil. E amarga, como muitas vezes ele mesmo se sentira. Tinha vontade de protegê-la. Mas também de fazer amor com ela. O que lhe incomodava era que, de tão lógico e racional que ele sempre fora, precisava saber por que se sentia tão atraído por ela se na maior parte do tempo a única coisa que sabia fazer era atormentá-la com tiradas sarcásticas.

Desde o momento em que a beijara violentamente na recepção dada por Eleonor e Jamie Billington vinha sonhando com ela. Sem contar que quando o semblante dela vinha passear em sua mente durante uma tarefa qualquer, Snape tinha lembranças que sabia não serem suas, mas que ao mesmo tempo lhe pareciam tão íntimas e intrínsecas a ele, onde ela era sempre protagonista.

Pensou em buscar notícias com Amy, mas achou não ser uma boa ideia. Não era profissionalmente ético e ele sabia que as duas não se davam bem. E por fim, rendeu-se à antiética: Vasculhar o arquivo morto de Hogwarts.

- O que tanto você quer saber sobre essa mulher, Severo? – perguntou Alvo.

- Tudo. Quem ela é. De onde veio. Em que período esteve em Hog... Mas ora essa, eu já não te disse para ficar quieto?

- Ah... Você não aprende mesmo, hein Severo? – disse um Dumbledore matreiro – Esqueceu que se deve respeitar os mais velhos?

- Não vejo muita aplicabilidade nisso quando o sujeito em questão é um quadro! Cale-se ou senão você vai conhecer o poder de um bom solvente de tinta! – praguejou.

- Tudo bem. Se precisar de ajuda, quiser ouvir minha sugestão ou até mesmo um drops de limão, me chame. Agora vou dar um passeio por Hogwarts. Você está chato demais hoje. – e sumiu da moldura.

Snape pegou a ficha que queria:

**MITCHEL, Helena Georgina.**

_Naturalidade: Dublin, Irlanda._

_Data de nascimento: 07 de abril de 1977_

_Casa: Sonserina_

_Filiação: Georgina Durham Mitchel e Thomas Mitchel_

_Anos de frequência: 1988 – 1992 (2)_

_Habilidades: Poções e Feitiços_

Analisou os dados com uma expressão extremamente confusa no olhar. Se ela havia entrado em Hogwarts no ano de 1988 e saído em 1992, ela não tinha terminado seus estudos. Não havia nenhuma observação do porquê de sua desistência. Severo não se conformava: Ela fora sonserina e ele sequer consegue se lembrar! Procurou a ficha de Amy em meio à pilha com a letra M:

**MITCHEL, Amy.**

_Naturalidade: Londres, Inglaterra._

_Data de nascimento: 09 de setembro de 1993 (3)_

_Casa: Grifinória. Observação do chapéu seletor: Algumas tendências sonserinas, porém, não suficientes para pertencer a tal casa._

_Filiação: Helena Georgina Mitchel_

_Anos de frequência: 2004 – atualmente_

_Habilidades: Vôo e Feitiços_

A maior curiosidade de Snape não pôde ser saciada: Não havia o nome do pai da garota na ficha escolar. Voltou a examinar a ficha de Helena: Ela deixara Hogwarts aos 15 anos de idade, ano em que Amy nasceu. Haveria sido por isso?

Com raiva, empurrou a ficha para longe. Ainda não sabia quase nada sobre Helena. O fato de não saber nada sobre ela não era o que mais lhe incomodava, mas sim, o fato de que ela passou a frequentar Hogwarts algum tempo depois que ele próprio passara a lecionar Poções ali. Como não se lembrava dela? Fuçou o arquivo de sua disciplina e teve acesso às excelentes notas dela com ele, que já tinha sido promovido a Diretor de Casa. E como ele ainda não se lembrava dela se era capaz de lembrar-se até do mais supremo "cabeça-oca" que pudesse ter passado pela escola? E quem dera de uma aluna tão brilhante? Já que era o momento dos por quês, Severo se viu obrigado a questionar também o motivo de uma aluna tão brilhante resolver ganhar a vida pintando quadros à moda trouxa. Estava quase desistindo de tudo, quando percebeu que havia uma anotação em um canto da ficha: "_Começou a trabalhar como auxiliar no departamento de Feitiços - Ministério da Magia em agosto de 1991. Matrícula trancada_".

Snape já sabia onde procurar.

Mas haveria de rever a mulher que lhe perturbava os sonhos em breve. Pegou uma pena e um pergaminho, se pondo a escrever:

"_Prezada Srta. Mitchel,_

_Durante a tarde de hoje recebi do Tabelionato alguns documentos relacionados à Mansão Prince e que devem ser de seu interesse. São diários de família que pertenceram a meus avós e à minha mãe, Eileen Prince. Também há alguns desenhos de como era a Mansão antes da mesma ter se deteriorado com o tempo. Gostaria de poder examinar a casa com mais cautela, apenas por fins pessoais e de curiosidade. _

_Atenciosamente,_

_Severo P. Snape"._

Severo enviou a carta no dia seguinte. Helena recebeu a coruja na Mansão Prince, visto que estava acompanhando a restauração junto de sua amiga Eleonor. Quando percebeu de quem se tratava a mensagem, tremeu. Suas mãos gelaram e ela suou frio. Ele não se esquecera dela e ela não sabia se isto era bom ou ruim. Discretamente e cuidando para Eleonor não perceber que havia chegado uma carta e muito menos descobrir o remetente, Helena subiu à biblioteca, cômodo que já estava completamente restaurado. Leu o conteúdo da mensagem. Desta vez ele tinha assinado o bilhete com o sobrenome Prince, ela percebeu. Helena teve de confessar a si mesma que gostou de receber a carta, mas por um lado não podia deixar de ficar chateada com a impessoalidade que o tratamento "Srta. Mitchel" trazia. Ela não esperava que ele fosse lhe chamar pelo nome ou puxar assunto sobre o último encontro que tiveram há várias semanas, já que ela mesma tinha sumido de vista; mas, todavia, no fundo ela gostaria que ele retomasse o assunto... Embora não devesse e ela não pudesse. O passado não permitia.

Começou a responder a carta:

"_Caro Severo Snape,_

_Talvez seja possível, mas apenas se eu tiver acesso aos desenhos da casa. Como você mesmo mencionou, estes documentos são de meu interesse, visto que estou com a reforma da mansão em andamento. Conversaremos quando lhe for conveniente._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Helena Mitchel"._

No fim da tarde, uma corujinha marrom e pequena entregou a resposta. Na sala do diretor, alguém também não gostara do tom impessoal da resposta, mas ele sabia que era o máximo a se esperar de Helena depois de considerável afastamento.

"_Querida Helena,_

_Quanto a mim não vejo problema. Irei à mansão amanhã à tarde. Com certeza você vai querer me acompanhar para que eu não roube a mansão tijolo por tijolo. _

_Severo"._

Lá estava ele sendo irônico de novo, mas ela não conseguiu deixar de sentir o coração aquecer-se quando ele voltou a mencioná-la apenas pelo nome. Suas pernas tremeram novamente: Iria revê-lo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(1) Snape mulherengo. Safado. Cachorro. Sem vergonha! Kkkkk

(2)* Como o ano letivo começa em setembro na Inglaterra, considerei a idade dela a partir de 1989 (12 anos) e assim por diante.

(3) Como estou com dificuldade para coincidir datas, Amy nasceu em setembro de 1993 porque Helena engravidou no fim de 1992, quase começando janeiro (para dar certo os 9 meses). Usando o ano de 1993 dá que ela tem 14, mas isso vai ser explicado em um capítulo. Os 15 anos estão próximos. =P

O próximo capítulo vai dar novos rumos pra fic. Pasmem.

Vou postar amanhã e dar esse encaminhamento logo, para não cansar vocês. Chega de mistérios. =P


	11. Paternidade feelings

Diferente de qualquer outra sonserina, ela era bela. Não que as sonserinas fossem feias. É que ele não costumava reparar nas alunas e as mulheres sonserinas que conhecia tornavam-se feias pela antipatia: Ele não era a simpatia em pessoa, mas isto era algo que lhe agradava nas mulheres, as tornava mais encantadoras e atraentes.

Suas mãos quentes e experientes provocavam ansiedade. O corpo dela respondia aos apelos verbais enquanto ia sendo desnudado e tocado, acariciado e despertado. Se quisesse, só teria de pedir que parasse e nada mais aconteceria. Mas parecia que ela não queria que ele parasse. Ela o ex citava, confundia, provocava; ao mesmo tempo em que carregava no rosto a expressão de inexperiente que era.

Com ela sentia-se quase imor tal, mas, contrariamente, também experimentava a pró pria fragilidade em sua versão mais extremada, como se a dependência daquela paixão pudesse destrui-lo ou como se a simples ideia de perdê-la pudesse levá-lo à ruína.

Segurava-lhe pela cintura, puxando-a contra si em um ritmo cada vez mais frenético até que...

- Helena!

Severo emitiu um urro abafado e acordou confuso, o corpo banhado em suor. Sentou-se na cama e cobriu o rosto com as mãos: Mais um sonho _daqueles_.

Levantou-se. Trajava apenas uma calça de pijama de algodão preta; bem como uma camiseta da mesma cor. Como as calças estavam em estado deplorável, foi ao banheiro e tomou uma ducha fria, em pleno inverno. Vestiu outro pijama. Por cima deste vestiu um robe e saiu do quarto em direção da sala. Sempre passava as noites em casa por causa da filha e havia interligado sua lareira de casa à rede de floo, para poder chegar à Hogwarts com mais agilidade. Foi até o bar bem montado e diverso. Encheu um copo com uísque de fogo e o bebeu de uma só vez. _"Pervertido"_ – pensava de si mesmo. Imaginar Helena em seus braços nos dias de hoje era uma coisa. Agora, personifica-la como havia feito no sonho, com pouco mais de quinze anos, talvez? Era demais. _"Sofia têm 15 anos. Que absurdo!"_. Não aguentava mais. Era hora de agir: Teve uma ideia que trataria de colocar em prática assim que amanhecesse o dia.

Subiu as escadas para tentar dormir novamente. No meio do caminho, ouviu uma voz fina e suplicante lhe chamando em meio à choramingos.

- Pai...

Severo entrou no quarto da filha com cautela:

- O que foi, filha?

- Está doendo... - diante da presença do pai, a jovem chorava deliberadamente.

- Eu já volto. Tente ficar calma, tudo bem?

A garota se limitara a acenar com a cabeça que "sim", ela tentaria. Ele voltou rápido. À mesa de cabeceira ele depositou três vidrinhos, que manuseava com destreza, misturando os líquidos. Aproximou uma colher da boca de Sofia, que sorveu o conteúdo com uma careta, ainda choramingando e gemendo de dor. Na pouca sobra de colchão que havia na lateral da cama, Severo se acomodou e abraçou a filha. O quarto dela era bem diferente do quarto de Amy: Era delicado, organizado e mimoso. Sem nenhum pôster.

- Já vai passar, meu anjo. Já vai passar. – dizia, fazendo carinho nos cabelos da jovem, tentando acalma-la. E assim ambos adormeceram.

O dia amanheceu e quando Severo despertou Sofia ainda dormia. Moveu-se e saiu da cama com cuidado para não acordá-la. Avisou a governanta, Sra. Maisy, que deixasse a garota dormir o quanto quisesse, pois a noite havia sido difícil.

Já Helena acordou ainda mais cedo do que o habitual. Estava nervosa, pois ela e Snape tinham combinado de visitar a Mansão à tarde. Não conseguiu dormir à noite, muito menos ficar na cama de manhã. Portanto, começou a trabalhar com afinco em suas obras, tamanha era a sua ansiedade. A manhã dela passou rápido, ao contrário da de Snape, cheio de pendengas escolares para resolver.

O horário combinado estava próximo e ela tratou de ir se arrumar. Era melhor evitar transtornos, por isso preferiu uma roupa simples. Vestiu jeans, tênis e um blusão de moletom. Os cabelos, ela afastou do rosto e os amarrou na nuca. Olhou-se no espelho e concluiu: Snape não pensaria que ela se vestiu para seduzi-lo. Era esta a intenção.

Ele chegou às três da tarde em ponto e se surpreendeu ao vê-la já vestida com as roupas simples, com a bolsa e um caderno para anotações nas mãos.

- Pronta!

- Sim, podemos ir.

- Que pena. Tinha esperança de ser convidado para tomar uma xícara de chá. Ainda não consegui fazer meu desjejum.

- Pena mesmo – Helena concordou com um sorriso maldoso – Da próxima vez escolha uma parceira de cama que saiba cozinhar – aconselhou irônica.

- Você é bem perspicaz, mas enganou-se desta vez. Tive uma reunião bastante enfadonha com o conselho superior durante toda a manhã e minha filha mora comigo, como você sabe. – começaram a caminhar. - Ainda no começo da tarde ela tinha uma consulta agendada em St. Mungus e eu mesmo quis leva-la porque Sofia ainda está muito abalada emocionalmente com a perda da mãe e tudo o que vem acontecendo.

Helena sentiu que ficava vermelha. Era um misto de mortificação e culpa. No seu desejo incontrolável de afronta-lo acabara passando uma imagem de insensível e grosseira.

Começaram a caminhar. Helena morava no subúrbio da Londres trouxa. Não poderiam aparatar assim do nada e tinham de caminhar até o beco mais próximo. Andaram algumas quadras até Helena perceber que Snape vestia um terno preto de corte perfeito: Passava-se – e muito bem! – por um trouxa!

- Cansada?

- Um pouco.

- Chegamos.

Esconderam-se no beco. Snape se aproximou. Ela se afastou assustada. O que ele iria fazer?

- Helena, nós precisamos aparatar. Ou você prefere ir andando a pé que encostar-se a mim?

É claro que ela preferia... Encostar.

Snape a abraçou pela cintura. Era óbvio que estava se aproveitando da situação. Helena teve uma sensação estranha e engoliu em seco. Como ele mexia com ela! Aparataram.

Helena ficou tonta e quase teria caído se não fosse Snape ter insistido em manter o abraço. Passaram a andar pelo já conhecido caminho de sebe.

- Como está a Sofia? Espero ela supere tudo logo. É tão difícil perder a mãe...

- De fato. Eu sempre fui mais chegado à minha mãe do que meu pai – confessou com um sacudir de ombros e um murmúrio raivoso – Está sendo muito difícil para a Sofia. Ela e a mãe moravam nos Estados Unidos, ultimamente levando uma vida típica dos trouxas, o que nunca me foi favorável, eu confesso. Ela ficou presa dentro do carro durante várias horas e desde então não se mexeu mais. Os médicos afirmam não haver nada fisicamente errado, mas ela sente dores terríveis. A recuperação tende a ser lenta. Ela se recusa a ver qualquer pessoa exceto eu, nossa governanta e os médicos do hospital. Diz que as cicatrizes no rosto são horríveis e tem razão. O que eu não consigo explicar é que ao termino do tratamento com as pomadas e unguentos, nenhuma marca ficará.

Snape parou de repente e acrescentou:

- Desculpe. Tenho certeza de que isto não lhe interessa.

O comentário fez subir à tona o sentimento de culpa de Helena. As palavras anteriores tinham deixado claro o quanto Severo se preocupava com a filha. Ele se mostrava disposto a fazer mudanças e até sacrifícios para o benefício de Sofia. Agora ela entendia o porquê da menina não estudar em Hogwarts...

- E a Amy, como vai? – ele perguntou.

Pela primeira vez naquela tarde, ela o fitou diretamente nos olhos. O brilho dos olhos negros provocou-lhe lembranças.

- Como sempre não muito satisfeita com nada. E eu estou preocupada...

- Com...?

- Não sei. Com a ideia de que ela estrague a vida com um casamento precoce ou na busca insana pela identidade do pai.

Havia falado demais.

- Por que você não conta a verdade ou então se casa e dá a ela um pai? – ele desafiou.

- As coisas não são tão simples assim – ela sentia-se extremamente desconfortável.

- Não mesmo? Ou será que tenta se convencer disto para aliviar a consciência?

- Que absurdo! Você se casaria outra vez só para proporcionar à sua filha uma influencia feminina?

- Não esqueça que eu já tentei uma vez. Mas se em uma segunda oportunidade eu encontrasse a pessoa certa, eu me casaria, sim.

Chegaram à varanda. A resposta a deixou estupefata. Ele percebeu e se explicou:

- Não defendo inteiramente a ideia de um casamento por conveniência, mas em um mundo onde o amor está banalizado e as pessoas o confundem com atração sexual... Tudo não passa de uma questão de prioridade, do que é mais importante... A felicidade de Amy ou...

- A minha? – ela perguntou baixinho.

- Sim. A sua.

Entraram juntos na casa. Ele percebeu logo de cara que todos os quadros haviam sido removidos, menos o de Eileen Prince.

- Onde estão os outros quadros? – ele questionou, curioso.

- Os guardei em uma sala desocupada do piso superior. Eram mau educados demais. Se quiser leva-los, fique à vontade...

- Não, muito obrigado. Dispenso.

Ele não tirava os olhos do único retrato que permanecera no Hall de entrada.

- E por que deixou somente este?

- Por que ela é a única que me trata com amabilidade e educação.

- Você conhece esta mulher?

- Obviamente que não. Apenas sei que seu nome é...

- Eileen Prince.

- Exatamente. Conhece bem seus antepassados... – comentou.

- Claro, senhorita. É a minha mãe.

Helena ficou estupefata pela segunda vez em tão pouco tempo. Então batia papo com a mãe de Severo Snape!

Passaram o resto da tarde vistoriando as alas que ainda não tinham sido reformadas. Enfim, anoitecia.

- Cumpri minha parte do trato. Agora eu gostaria de ver os documentos.

- Sem dúvida alguma, só que eu não os trouxe. São antigos demais e se partem com facilidade. Os deixei em casa. Assim que chegarmos, eu lhe mostro tudo.

Helena não respondeu. Não queria ir à casa de Snape, mas pelo visto não tinha escolha. Esperava que os documentos históricos valessem a pena o esforço. Aparataram para a casa de Snape. Ela logo percebera que o terno havia se transformado nas habituais vestes negras e imponentes. Snape colocava a chave na porta e Helena o fitava. Apesar dos anos que se passaram Snape ainda era um homem muito atraente...

- Fazendo um inventário de mim? – perguntou sem nem ao menos virar-se.

Abriu a porta. A casa de Snape era tão grande quanto a mansão, mas com ares mais contemporâneos; mobiliada com a simplicidade e conforto de um _lar!_ Certamente a visão que estava tendo era muito diferente da ideia que fazia. Imaginava que o ambiente fosse o mesmo que das masmorras de Hogwarts.

- Minha casa passa no seu teste, Srta. Mitchel?

- Ela é muito bonita e acolhedora. – admitiu.

Silencio.

- E os documentos? – ela pediu.

- Já vou pegá-los. Enquanto você se distrai com eles e seleciona os que têm interesse, vou pedir para Mme. Maisy nos trazer um chá. Quer alguma coisa para comer?

- Não, obrigada...

Snape fez perguntas sobre os planos dela para a casa. Ela se entusiasmou contando, parando abruptamente.

- Me desculpe, eu me entusiasmo demais quando falo de meus trabalhos...

- Imagine. Você parece outra pessoa quando se inflama, mais meiga e jovem. É bem curioso uma mulher com paixões escondidas.

Ela ficou sem graça e tentou mudar de assunto:

- Eu realmente ficaria muito grata se você me desse uma cópia destes papéis.

- Pois não – concordou ele com um sorriso provocador. – Mas com uma condição...

Helena estava trêmula e Snape perto demais. Fechou os olhos para tentar se recompor e...

- Por Merlin, você tem medo de mim! – ele murmurou suavemente, porém, incrédulo, aproximando-se cada vez mais. – Se foi meu beijo na casa de Eleonor que te amedrontou tanto; acho melhor mudar sua impressão a meu respeito.

A boca dele se juntou à dela com delicadeza, mas sem nenhum contato mais profundo.

- Não, não, não!

Ele não deu ouvido a ela. As negativas foram abafadas com o beijo ardente que se seguiu. Ela queria resistir, mas via-se incapaz de afastar-se dele, que levou a mão dela ao peito dele, na abertura da camisa. Helena foi sacudida por um calafrio: Suas bocas haviam se separado. Foram interrompidos por um baque surdo vindo do andar de cima. Snape a soltou gentilmente:

- Hora de conhecer Sofia.


	12. A filha do mestre

Sofia: menina de cabelos negros e lisos, de estrutura franzina e pele clara. Seria o retrato fiel do pai se não fosse a estrutura corporal, as feições delicadas e as bochechas rosadas; ainda que em seu rosto ainda houvessem marcas do acidente que custavam a sair.

A filha do mestre lembrava muito a Amy, mas ao contrário desta, Sofia era de longe perceptivelmente frágil e delicada. A primeira reação de Helena ao ver a mocinha tentando erguer-se a fim de voltar para a cadeira de rodas foi de compaixão. A menina, por sua vez, levantou a cabeça e sorriu meio hesitante para Helena. Embora o fenótipo de Amy e Sofia fosse parecido, a filha de Snape era acanhada e introvertida.

Severo fez menção de ajudá-la, mas diferente do habitual, Sofia o repeliu.

- Me deixe! Eu posso muito bem me virar sozinha!

Ele se afastou da filha. Sofia se esforçava ao máximo para conseguir levantar e Severo somente tornou a interferir quando a jovenzinha cedeu.

- Por que não fui eu quem morreu naquele acidente! ? Saiam de perto de mim! Vão embora! Agora!

Pela primeira vez, Helena viu nele um olhar de indecisão e instintivamente assumiu o comando. Fez sinal para que ele saísse; o que ele cumpriu. Helena foi em direção da garota e a abraçou. Ajudando-a, Helena sentou-se na cama e deitou a cabeça de Sofia no colo. A intensidade do pranto aumentava cada vez mais.

- Chore querida, chore. Chore o quanto quiser. – dizia ela, acariciando os cabelos macios e perfumados da menina.

- Sinto tanto ódio de mim! Detesto morar neste país!

- Meu bem, compreendo como você se sente e seu pai também. Infelizmente ele não pode trazer sua mãe de volta, muito menos te deixar sozinha nos Estados Unidos...

- Minha mãe não haveria de querer que eu morasse com o meu pai. Ele e minha mãe nunca se deram bem. Às vezes penso que sou um estorvo e que seria melhor para ele se eu tivesse morrido! Eu sou apenas uma obrigação na vida dele.

- Oh, Sofia! Não diga uma coisa dessas! Tente imaginar como o seu pai sofreria se você tivesse morrido...

- Você está querendo dizer que meu pai cuida de mim por vontade própria?

- Mas é claro, Sofia. Todos os pais fazem isso, independente do fato de serem casados ou não. Seu pai poderia muito bem ter lhe enviado para um colégio interno como Hogwarts ou à moda trouxa... Mas ele não fez isso! Ele preferiu cuidar de você, deixa-la perto dele! E isso não é obrigação nenhuma, meu bem. É amor!

Helena sabia muito bem porque estava defendendo Snape. Sofia havia parado de chorar e ela se sentiu aliviada, pois estava com medo de que a menina tivesse uma crise nervosa ou algo do tipo. Instalou-se o silêncio. Sofia o quebrou, repentinamente:

- Às vezes eu faço de conta que não me incomodo de estar nessa cadeira, mas não é verdade. Morro de ódio quando os medibruxos dizem que não há nada de errado comigo. Se fosse assim mesmo, eu estaria caminhando, não acha? E já faz dois anos! - A raiva e a ironia velada na fala da menina de fato comprovava que ela só poderia ser filha de quem era.

- Logo você vai fazer isso, meu bem. Quando dizem que não há nada de errado com você, os medibruxos se referem ao seu físico, mas nossa mente influencia muito o nosso corpo. Ao sofrer aquele acidente, sua cabeça começou a emitir ordens para que não se mexesse para não sofrer dores. Logo ela vai perder esse medo.

Sofia olhou para cima, em direção de Helena e disse:

- Sabe, eu ainda nem perguntei seu nome, mas já sei que você é a melhor namorada que meu pai já teve.

E agora, como desmentir Sofia? Helena percebeu que Snape estava atrás da porta entreaberta, lhe sorrindo e mirando com olhar enigmático. Ele entrou no quarto.

- Muito bem, mocinha. Agora que você já está mais calma e já sabe de tudo, esta aqui é a Helena. E está na hora do...

- SUPER BOLO DE CHOCOLATE da Sra. Maisy! ? *_*

- Não, senhorita. Do remédio. Mas hoje a Sra. Maisy fez o melhor estrogonofe de carne da Inglaterra pra você jantar. Só que primeiro você tem de tomar seus remédios.

- Ah. – ela fez um muxoxo aborrecido. – Mas esses remédios tem gosto de baba de trasgo, pai!

- E você andou provando baba de trasgo onde? – Sofia revirou os olhos. - Vamos, vai ser rápido, filha.

Ela finalmente tomou os remédios, fazendo uma careta horrível.

- Você fica pra jantar com a gente, Helena? – perguntou a menina esperançosa.

Sem saber como recusar, Helena aceitou o convite. Por Merlin, onde estava se enfiando? Não sabia de mais nada. A única coisa que tinha certeza era de que, mesmo quando alterada, Snape tinha uma dinâmica muito linda com a filha. Coisa que Amy jamais conhecera. E isso a deixava encantada. Mas que coisa, não!


	13. A mini rebelde e a proposta indecente

Olá, meninas!

**Errata #1:** No capítulo 10, eu escrevi "_Ela deixara Hogwarts aos 15 anos de idade, ano em que Amy nasceu. Haveria sido por isso?_", mas não foi o que quis dizer. Eu estava com isso na cabeça, mas era pra eu ter escrito "_Ano em que ela provavelmente teria engravidado_".

**Errata #2:** Na carta para Helena, que ele comunica sobre os documentos que eram de Eileen, não era pra ter mencionado o nome da mãe, já que ela só veio a saber quem era a "sogra" (hehe) no capítulo 11. Falha minha. Eu sou minha "auto-beta" e essa é minha primeira fic, vai levar tempo pra eu pegar a manha. Paciência comigo! rs

Desculpem-me por não ter deixado nenhuma resposta às _reviews_ de vocês. Só deu tempo de eu entrar, postar e sair. Mas lá vai:

**Neglle Snape**: Muito obrigada! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando! A aceitação de vocês é o que me anima a escrever! Porque vou te contar, que coisa mais difícil é começar, terminar e atualizar uma fic, heinhô! rs

**Madame Anita Azevedo**: Te empolgou, é? Só te digo uma coisa: Snape não é mole, não! AHAHA! #HumorPrivado. Seus anseios serão respondidos no próximo capítulo, minha linda! E como sempre, suas reviews são um doce! Não se preocupe com a demora em fazê-las. Entendo que você dá o melhor de si para poder tirar um tempinho aqui no FFnet.

**Catherine3**: Menina, até ontem nem eu sabia onde isso ia parar. Mas agora já tenho tudo delineado. Acho que vocês vão gostar.

**Amanda Laís**: Calma! rs - Os mistérios vão cair logo, com os últimos capítulos a fic tá tomando outro rumo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sofia pediu para ser levada para o quarto logo após o jantar, alegando que estava muito cansada. Helena e Snape ficaram a sós. Sempre que ela tentava ir embora, ele colocava algum empecilho. Isto sem contar no fato de que ela estava furiosa com ele por ter sustentado a ideia de que ambos namoravam. Ele colocava mais vinho na taça dela, enquanto dizia:

- Helena, eu gostaria sinceramente que você ao menos considerasse a possibilidade de me vender a mansão.

- Não vejo por que vendê-la.

- Não acha que deu um passo maior do que a perna? – perguntou, pausadamente.

Helena oscilou. Queria negar o comentário dele e perguntar de onde ele tinha tirado esta informação, mas o orgulho não deixou.

- Trata-se de um pequeno problema temporário. Tive muitos déficits com a reforma, mas hei de recuperar o dinheiro investido em breve. Sem contar que eu jamais te venderia a mansão. – declarou em tom de desafio.

O imenso desdém e a profunda desconfiança que inicialmente a pessoa dele lhe inspirava tomou o pensamento de Helena sem pedir licença. Teria ele lhe beijado e tratado sensualmente apenas para convencê-la a vender a mansão?

- Vai ter de vender a mansão, Helena. Senão você perde tudo.

- Isso eu não faço de jeito nenhum – disse teimosa. – Agora se me dá licença, preciso ir para casa.

Helena estava se levantando quando um patrono irrompeu pela sala, trazendo a voz de uma Minerva McGonaghall angustiada e que desconhecia a presença de Helena:

_- Severo. Amy Mitchel fugiu da escola. Não podemos afirmar com exatidão quando ela sumiu, mas calculamos que foi logo depois do jantar. Vasculhamos o castelo inteiro antes de lhe encaminhar o caso. Conversei com as colegas de quarto, mas nenhuma sabe de nada e se sabe, não quer me contar. Achei por bem te avisar, pois precisamos acionar o Ministério. Ela ainda tem o rastreador._

Snape deu algumas orientações à Minerva e prontamente se dirigiu à Helena, que estava em choque.

- Helena, vou te levar para casa e em seguida vou para Hogwarts. Espero que tente ficar calma. Eu vou lhe deixar a par de tudo.

- NÃO! Eu quero ir junto com você.

- Mas...

- Quero ir junto, _Severo! _É minha filha! E se fosse com Sofia, como você iria se comportar?

Diante da colocação irrefutável, Snape avisou a Sra. Maisy que iria se ausentar e ambos foram para Hogwarts juntos. Ao saírem direto da lareira no escritório da direção, deram de cara com Minerva e alguns professores aflitos.

- Oh, Srta. Mitchel! Me desculpe não tê-la avisado logo, é que... – interpelou Minerva, um tanto sem graça.

- Tudo bem, Minerva. Helena estava comigo. – encerrou o assunto. – Podem ir se recolher. Eu cuido disso.

Snape acomodou Helena nos aposentos de diretor que quase nunca usava, lhe deu uma poção calmante e partiu, assegurando que traria Amy de volta. Acionou o ministério e uma hora depois encontrou a garota, que perambulava pelo subúrbio de Londres, consternada. "_Só uma cabeça muito idiota para achar que fugiria sem ser encontrada antes de fazer 17 anos_", pensava ele, enquanto a trazia de volta à Hogwarts. Amy, por sua vez, sentia-se envergonhada. A garota - _de cabelos escuros tão distintos das madeixas de sua mãe, mas com olhos azuis que tinham sido herdados dela _- andava de cabeça baixa. Havia sido duramente repreendida por Snape, que a deixou no salão comunal da Grifinória.

- E trate de se comportar como uma moça, Srta. Mitchel! Sua mãe estava em prantos quando saí para lhe procurar. Deixe de ser tão egoísta e pense mais na sua mãe, que te ama; e no quanto ela sofre com a sua irresponsabilidade!

Voltou para os aposentos de diretor. Não pretendia acordar Helena, que finalmente tinha conseguido dormir depois de tanto chorar. Por que diabos ela não saciava a revolta da própria filha contando a verdade? Ela deveria ter um bom motivo, ele entendia. Mas o que haveria acontecido para que, omitindo a verdade de Amy, Helena deixasse as coisas chegarem aonde chegaram?

Tirou as vestes pesadas e os sapatos, ficando só com a calça e a camisa. Sentou-se na cama, ao lado dela, observando-a. Ela acordou.

- Severo?

- Sim...

- A Amy, onde ela está? – perguntou com a voz chorosa e o rosto inchado de tanto chorar. Ergueu-se na cama.

- Helena, está tudo bem. Amy voltou. A deixei no dormitório, pois não queria te acordar.

Ela desabou em um choro de alívio. Ele a abraçou. Ela não conseguia parar de tremer. Com uma das mãos ele acariciava os cabelos dela.

- Eu preciso ver a Amy...

- Shh. Não agora. Vocês estão muito perturbadas...

- Por que ela faz isso comigo? Por quê?

- Helena... – ele a soltou do abraço com delicadeza. – Nós precisamos conversar.

Ela se acomodou melhor na cama. Snape prosseguiu:

- Falei muito com a Amy antes de trazê-la de volta. Ela está convencida de que eu sou o pai dela.

O chão parecia ter sumido para Helena. Não conseguiria descrever, nem se quisesse, certo pânico que a colocação dele havia causado.

- COMO ASSIM? De onde ela tirou isso! ?

Vendo que ela não conseguia articular nenhuma palavra, prosseguiu, mantendo o mesmo tom plácido com que havia iniciado a conversa:

- Você não deve dar crédito para isso, mas Amy procurou uma cartomante qualquer na Travessa do Tranco e foi isso o que ela lhe disse. Eu tive certo trabalho, mas consegui convencê-la de que era pura bobagem.

- Meu Merlin, eu não acredito... – Helena ainda estava atônita.

- Olha... Não é da minha conta. Mas acho que você tem de contar a verdade para a sua filha. E se algo de ruim tivesse acontecido?

- Não posso, você sabe! – falou, recomeçando a chorar, inconsolável.

Ele a abraçou de novo.

- Está tudo bem, Helena. Tudo bem. Tente se acalmar.

Ele deixou que ela chorasse até que suas lágrimas se exaurissem. Quase meia hora depois de ela ter parado de chorar – mas ainda nos braços dele – de súbito, Snape perguntou, com a voz pausada, como se estivesse pensando, formulando e considerando a pergunta naquele exato momento:

- Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer... – hesitou – Talvez não seja a hora oportuna...

- Se é sobre a...

- Shhh! – Ele a interrompeu. – Não tem nada a ver com a mansão. O que tenho em mente, Helena, é que nós dois nos casemos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nota da Madi: Me xinguem. Me batam. HAHA! Mas eu só vou conseguir escrever o resto hoje (31/08) à noite! Mwahahaha! A Anita que especialmente vai gostar do capítulo 14. *_*


	14. Sleepless

Então, gurias! Voltei! Esse capítulo é curto, mas continua no 15! Só não coloquei eles juntos pra não forçar muito a leitura, ok?

Para as minhas leitoras queridas e que sempre deixam _reviews_, meu eterno agradecimento. E respondendo à **Amanda Laís**: Oi linda, acho que eu não me fiz entender direito, mas no capítulo anterior o Snape menciona que a mini rebelde vai procurar uma cartomante/vidente pra saber quem é o pai e a "profissional de adivinhação" solta a pérola...

**Anna Clara Snape**, leitora nova na área: Sabe que eu não planejei contar sobre a mãe da Sofia mesmo? Mas vou providenciar. O desejo de vocês é uma ordem! Fico feliz que esteja gostando. A paternidade da Amy e o desfecho da Helena e do Severo vem daqui a pouco! Beijos!

.-. -. -. -. -. -. -.

- CASAR! ? – Helena exclamou entre incrédula e indignada, soltando-se dos braços de Severo – Que tipo de brincadeira é essa! ?

- Estou falando sério. Pensei bastante sobre isso nos últimos dias. Amy e Sofia precisam se sentir em uma família e...

- E você sugere que eu me case com você só pra dar uma substituta de mãe à sua filha! ?

-... Nós dois também. – ele completou.

Ficaram em silêncio. Nenhum dos dois ousou rompê-lo por momentos que parecera durar uma eternidade, até que ele prosseguiu:

- Pelo o que eu entendi você não pretende mesmo revelar a identidade do pai à Amy, não é?

- Não posso, nem a você.

- Quanto a mim não tem importância, aliás, esse assunto não me diz respeito. No entanto já que Amy parece tão desesperada em encontrar o pai a ponto de _me _tomar por ele só porque uma cartomante qualquer disse, achei que seria uma boa ideia... De repente...

- Você não confirmou essa suposição absurda, não é? Até porque nem haveria como...

- Ah, poderia sim. Por mais que eu tente lembrar eu não consigo, mas sei que você foi minha aluna. _E sonserina. – _frisou as palavras, com um ensaio de sorriso. – Embora eu ache impossível esquecer que se tem um filho. – concluiu.

Helena gelou. Como ele sabia? Parecendo ler a mente dela (o que não conseguiu, porque ela era excelente oclumente), ele respondeu:

- Por Merlin, mulher! Como eu fiquei sabendo disso? É óbvio! Eu sou diretor desta escola, saciei a curiosidade fazendo uma breve consulta ao arquivo morto.

Então ele tinha confessado. _"Ora essa, homem! Há alguns anos atrás você era mais controlado, cale essa boca!" _pensava ele com seus botões.

Havia feito uma confissão indireta de que ele, Severo Snape, teve ímpetos de curiosidade que foram mais fortes do que a sua habitual essência. Ele havia procurado por informações a respeito dela. Enquanto isso, ela não sabia se ficava "prosa" pelo feito ou se ficava preocupada, pois sabendo da obstinação dele, Severo poderia muito bem investigar mais a fundo e descobrir coisas que ela não queria que ninguém soubesse.

- O que você ganharia se casando comigo?

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa.

- Você nem precisava ter perguntado isso. – disse ele sério.

- Como sempre a velha mansão!

- Se você prefere pensar assim, que pense com cuidado e considere meu pedido. – disse ao levantar-se. – Minhas intenções são as mais sérias possíveis. Reflita bastante e veja que você é quem mais tem a ganhar com isto. Tanto em relação à Amy como aos seus negócios.

- E depois diz que a mansão não é o motivo de tudo! Claro que Severo Snape não é altruísta! – disse ela num esgar de sarcasmo.

- Então você não conhece esse Severo Snape. – disse apontando para si mesmo.

Severo caminhou em direção da porta, pegando a capa no meio do percurso.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou ela aflita.

- Dormir nas masmorras. Se você não consegue ver nenhum benefício para si nisso tudo, ao menos pense na sua filha.

Helena não podia negar. Massageou a testa com a ponta dos dedos e disse com voz incerta:

- Vou pensar sobre o assunto.

Sua perturbação e cansaço eram tão grandes que ela nem se deu conta que _não _tinha recusado de imediato a proposta de Snape, como intencionava fazer. Isso porque com todas as coisas que não podia contar a seu respeito, também não conseguia ver a possibilidade de um casamento saudável nem a um palmo do seu nariz.

Helena tornou a se deitar. Não conseguia aquecer-se, mesmo com a lareira acesa. Por fim pegou no sono e teve sonhos terríveis, sonhos que a bem da verdade lhe atormentavam desde quando a guerra estava em curso. Torturas, mortes, sofrimentos e separações. O passado cronologicamente era distante, mas as lembranças de tudo aquilo ainda lhe causavam medo e dor. Acordou assustada. Sonhou que Amy tinha sido morta. Ela sentou-se na cama, encolheu os joelhos e passou os braços à volta das pernas. Pensava. Aos olhos do mundo, ela seria considerada uma mulher privilegiada por ter um marido como Severo Snape. Mas em seu íntimo, não era assim que ela queria ser vista por ele; como a esposa ideal e conveniente e tinha seus motivos para isso. Ela também estava preocupada com Amy. De onde ela tirou a ideia de ir procurar uma cartomante e, por Merlin, tomar Snape por seu pai?

Não conseguia dormir ou aquecer-se. Não trouxera roupas e contava apenas com as cobertas que ali havia. Mesmo sem nenhum agasalho, levantou-se. Sabia aonde ir e que não era a coisa mais certa a se fazer àquela hora da madrugada, mas o fez. Precisava mandar a razão calar a boca de vez em quando e escutar um pouco mais o coração.

Caminhou pelos corredores gelados de Hogwarts. Não havia uma alma viva sequer pelo caminho. As masmorras estavam ainda mais geladas. Hesitou muito antes de bater à porta dos antigos aposentos de Snape, mas o fez. Quando ele abriu a porta, trajava um grosso robe de lã negra. Ela sorriu meio sem graça. Ele estranhou e perguntou ainda sonolento:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- É que... – silêncio - É que eu não consigo dormir. E está frio lá no quarto. – disse ela tiritando.

Ele olhava para ela com curiosidade. Abriu mais a porta e ficou de lado, para que ela entrasse. Diferente do que ela esperava o aposento, composto de sala e quarto, ali estava quente e aconchegante. Ele a levou até a porta do quarto:

- Você pode ficar na cama, já que lá está mais quente. Eu durmo no sofá ou nos aposentos da direção. – disse já fazendo menção de sair.

- Não. – ela falou segurando o robe dele. – Espere. Ao menos fique nas masmorras. Ou melhor, não é justo você dormir no frio por minha causa. Desde que você não coloque suas mãos onde não deve, podemos dividir a cama.

- Vejo que alguém aqui está cedendo – disse sarcástico.

Silêncio. Olhos nos olhos.

- Eu aceito. – ela disse, de supetão, sem pensar muito, mas convicta.

- Aceita o quê? Dormir _comigo_ na _minha_ cama? – debochou.

- Ser tua esposa.

Negros em azuis.

Azuis em negros.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Tenho.

- Sabe o que um casamento implica?

- Sei.

- Está disposta a cumprir tudo?

- Aí que está a questão. Nosso casamento é uma conveniência. Não um casamento de verdade. Aceito me casar desde que não tenhamos o contato íntimo que os casais que se _amam_ – ela frisou bem a palavra - costumam ter. E você _não _me ama, Snape. Mas eu vo te respeitar, cuidar da sua casa, da sua filha, dos seus interesses. Como uma boa esposinha faria. – disse em um misto de ironia e angústia.

- Então quando eu precisar satisfazer minhas vontades estarei livre para procurar minhas _acompanhantes_, como você tanto gosta de me lembrar?

- Desde que você não denigra publicamente minha imagem e respeite a fachada do nosso casamento...

Ela não queria admitir, porém, se sentia desconfortável com a ideia de vê-lo com outras mulheres. Ao mesmo tempo, ela não estava pronta o suficiente para se permitir tamanha intimidade. Também tinha de admitir que não havia pensado muito bem nestas questões íntimas e quase se arrependeu de ter aceitado tão rápido, sem pensar com minúcia...

- Como você quiser, _senhorita._ Fique com suas filosofias sexuais do século dezenove se você conseguir...

- Por que eu não conseguiria? – ela estava começando a se arrepender de ter ido até as masmorras e o desconforto começava a aparecer, mas sem jamais deixar a ironia no tom de voz.

- Porque vindo até aqui com essa desculpa esfarrapada de estar com frio... Você já começou mal, minha cara.


	15. Armadilhas sonserinas

Era bem cedo quando Helena acordou. Levou alguns minutos para sair do torpor em que a boa noite de sono havia lhe deixado. Quando deu por si, percebeu que havia se aconchegado a Snape, que por sua vez a abraçara pela cintura. Tentando não acordá-lo, saiu com cuidado da cama. Quando o relógio mal havia marcado que eram oito horas da manhã, ela já estava com os cabelos arrumados e andava de um lado para o outro. Decidiu se distrair com um livro até que Snape acordasse e estava entretida com alguns ensaios acadêmicos sobre poções quando...

- À vontade, _querida_?

- Ah, sim. – disse tirando os olhos do livro, tentando não mostrar que havia sido pega de surpresa – Me perdoe a falta de cerimônia, mas tomei a liberdade de pegar um dos seus exemplares para ler.

- Pronta para ver Amy? – disse sorrindo levemente.

Uma pedra de gelo se instalou no estômago de Helena. Sabia que não poderia mais postergar a conversa com a filha e ao mesmo tempo em que sentia vontade de sair correndo e abraça-la, tinha vontade de dar-lhe umas boas palmadas.

- Não se preocupe, Amy está tão nervosa quanto você a respeito desse encontro. Tive uma longa con versa com ela ontem e deixei claro não aprovar o que fez.

- Naturalmente, ela se sentiu extremamente casti gada com sua opinião contrária — Helena ironizou.

Não deixava de ser infantilidade sua ressentir-se de Snape pelo que havia acontecido. Sabia que estava sendo ridícula ao pensar que a filha havia transferido a afetividade de sua pessoa para a dele.

- Pode ser - respondeu ele divertido e **com um brilho estranho no olhar**. - Porém garanto que, quando já estivermos casados há uns seis meses, ela vai reclamar a você que sou muito exigente.

- Ainda não me casei com você, Snape. Então é bom você controlar esse seu sarcasmo.

- Espero que seja adulta o suficiente para não per mitir que uma crise temporária de ciúme obscureça seu raciocínio... — disse ele com calma.

Mantiveram-se em silêncio durante o caminho até o escritório da direção. Helena afligia-se em pensar na maneira como seria recebida por Amy.

- Sofia gostou muito de você – ele comentou, enquanto ainda caminhavam pelos corredores.

Helena ficou tensa que não soube o que responder. Adentraram o escritório. Snape não insistiu no assunto e perguntou o que ela iria querer de café da manhã e logo em seguida saiu para buscar Amy.

Helena só conseguiu dizer "qualquer coisa" e aceitar com um aceno de cabeça, que já doía e latejava. A garganta contraía-se, seca. Levantou-se e foi ficar em pé à janela com vista para o grande lago negro, rodeado de pradarias. A mente tumultuada não lhe permitia nem mesmo perceber o panorama agradável que se via dali.

- Oi?

Helena virou-se depressa ao ouvir aquela voz. Amy estava parada à porta e não havia sinal de Snape. Fitou-a. A palidez do rosto e a expressão de ansiedade nos olhos da filha lhe afastaram toda amargura e ressentimento. Sem saber quem solu çara primeiro, abriu os braços e recebeu Amy, que correra para eles.

- Desculpe... Desculpe... — murmurou a filha em lágrimas. — Eu não quis magoar ou aborrecer você. Andei tão desesperada para saber quem é meu pai que nem consigo pensar direito. Até parece que fiquei doente com isso. Não sei explicar direito, mas...

- Não precisa meu amor, eu entendo. — Helena respondeu com sinceridade e profundamente emocionada ao ver que Amy voltava a ser a pessoa afetuosa que sempre fora.

- O _professor_ Snape ficou furioso quando descobriu que eu tinha fugido da escola. Ele disse que eu era a menina mais egoísta e sem consideração pelos outros que conhecia.

Apesar das lágrimas, Amy sorriu e confessou:

- Acho que foi a braveza dele que acabou me con vencendo de que é mesmo meu pai, senão, não teria ligado muito para o que eu fiz.

Helena sentiu um aperto na garganta.

- Amy, o professor Snape não é seu pai e não sei de onde você tirou isso – disse ela com cuidado, mas Amy sequer deu bola para o que ela disse.

- Fico pensando como vai ser quando vocês dois casarem. Ele tem uma filha pouca coisa mais nova que eu!

Helena primeiro ficou aturdida e depois furiosa. Snape não tinha o direito de ter contado a Amy que iam se casar. Ele havia usado a menina para conseguir o que desejava sabendo que agora ela, Helena, não poderia mais voltar atrás ou desmenti-lo sem magoar profundamente a filha.

- Não foi mesmo uma coincidência — Amy conti nuou tagarelando — que vocês se encontrassem depois desses anos todos? Por que não contou a ele que eu ia nascer? Foi por que você era jovem demais, mamãe? — indagou em tom de censura.

- Sim, porque era jovem demais e também, minha cara, porque sua mãe é muito orgulhosa e não faria nada que pudesse dar a impressão de chan tagem moral — Snape explicou enquanto entrava na sala com a bandeja de café. — Eu, por minha conta, quando não recebi respostas de minhas cartas, concluí que Helena se desinteressara de mim. Eu não fazia ideia que ela...

—... estivesse grávida — Amy concluiu por ele e tirou-lhe a bandeja das mãos para colocá-la numa me sinha. — Eu acabei de dizer à mamãe que você é muito atraente e que, se não fosse meu pai, poderia me con quistar — disse ela abraçando-o com efusividade.

Helena observou a naturalidade com que Snape acei tava a manifestação de afeto de Amy e concluiu que ele poderia desempenhar o papel de pai com eficiência. Ele exibia firmeza e compreensão ao lidar com a menina.

— Quando será o casamento? — Amy quis saber.

— Logo que possamos organizar tudo — Snape res pondeu. — Aliás, pretendo levar sua mãe para jantar fora hoje a fim de tratarmos desse assunto. E amanhã você vai conhecer a Sofia — acrescentou, virando-se para Helena.

Com Amy a seu lado fazendo comentários entusias mados sobre o casamento, ela se manteve calada e os acompanhou no café da manhã.

- Papai disse que quando estivermos morando na mansão não vou precisar continuar dormindo aqui.

- Pensei que não quisesse mudar para a mansão — Helena comentou a contragosto.

- Isso foi antes de descobrir a história de vocês. Agora vai ser diferente, vamos formar uma família. Você vai convidar Eleonor e Jamie para o casamento não vai, mamãe? Como vai ser a cerimônia?

Ainda não conciliada com o fato de Snape a ter acua do a ponto de não poder reconsiderar e rejeitar a proposta de casa mento, Helena sequer havia se lembrado desses deta lhes com que a filha se entusiasmava tanto.

- Provavelmente ao estilo tradicional do mundo bruxo, já que eu e sua mãe vamos nos casar pela primeira vez — Snape respondeu depressa.

- Espero que não queira que eu apareça de véu e grinalda — Helena replicou fitando-o com sarcasmo.

Ele sorriu num misto de ternura e mistério. Aproximou-se e tomou-lhe a mão, que levou aos lábios. Bei jou primeiro a ponta dos dedos e depois a pele sensível da palma. O hálito quente provocou um leve arrepio e a expressão dos olhos negros a manteve imóvel, até quase sem respirar.

- Você estará linda, não importa o que usar.

Negros enigmáticos. Azuis querendo fuzilar alguém.

- E vocês não sabem mesmo quando vão marcar a data? – perguntou Amy, animada.

- Assim que marcarmos, você será a primeira a saber — Snape prometera.

Ao se despedirem, depois de a menina o ter abraçado e beijado, ele recomendou austero:

- Comporte-se e não invente mais estripulias. E evite falar de todas estas novidades em um primeiro momento, tudo bem?

- Não se preocupe, daqui em diante, vou ser uma aluna exemplar. E você, mamãe - disse ao abraçar e beijar Helena -, me perdoe por tudo o que fiz. Sei que acabou me entendendo.

Os olhos de Helena encheram-se de lágrimas. Amy saiu saltitando e Snape a acompanhou até a porta. Eles ficaram a sós. Como se nada houvesse acontecido, começou a falar:

- Pensei em sairmos para jantar hoje à noite e conversa mos um pouco. Sofia ficará bem com a Sra. Maisy por umas horas — Snape disse ao se aproximar dela.

- VOCÊ NÃO TINHA DITO QUE HAVIA DESMENTIDO ESSA LOUCURA DA AMY! ? – ela vociferou, batendo com os punhos no peito dele.

- Não, eu não desmenti – disse ele segurando os braços dela, que continuava tentando bater nele – E não te contei porque você iria colocar tudo a perder no mesmo instante.

- Então você assume que manipulou a situação a seu favor, seu calhorda! ?

- Já que você não consegue enxergar as coisas por conta própria, eu faço isso por você – disse cínico.

- Acho que não resta mais nada para discutirmos. Você já antecipou minha resposta e resolveu todos os detalhes, até como vamos nos casar — Helena reclamou, histérica.

- Precisamos sim. Não esqueça que vamos viver com duas mocinhas muito espertas. Por isso é essencial que tenhamos um período de tempo para nós mesmos a fim de nos acostumarmos com a convivência e a agir com naturalidade para não trair a situação real.

Helena respirou fundo.

- Antes de continuar a expor seus planos, quero deixar novamente claro que, se me casar com você, será apenas no papel. Nada de sexo. E nada de querer saber do meu passado. Nada disso te interessa. — acrescentou com firmeza.

- Meio estranho, mas possível. Tenho o direito de perguntar por que, já que você não me deixou muito claro indo me procurar ontem à noite? – disse com ironia.

Por um momento, Helena ficou surpresa demais com a calma dele para responder. Depois disse:

- Eu não amo você.

- Isso é necessário?

Havia na pergunta uma ponta de zombaria que a fez sentir-se como uma desajeitada menina de dezessete anos.

- Para mim, é. Já que me colocou numa posição em que não posso recusar a me casar com você, eu só o farei se tiver a garantia de que você nunca...

- Force minhas atenções _indesejáveis_ a você? — Snape terminou a frase mais divertido do que desapon tado. — Pois muito bem, eu lhe dou a garantia. Con tudo, quero saber se isso não vai me obrigar a levar uma vida de celibato.

- Seria possível? — Helena perguntou com ironia.

- Talvez, não, embora pareça ser para você, a menos que esteja tentando me dizer que tem um amante.

- Não, não tenho — ela admitiu, com voz rouca e aborrecida por estar revelando mais do que desejava a seu respeito.

- Quer dizer que nada de sexo? Por quê?

- Pergunta boba. Nem todas as pessoas fazem a vida girar em torno da satisfação dos desejos sexuais.

- Concordo, mas bem poucas os excluem por completo da existência, o que, eu deduzo, você diz que faz.

Silêncio.

- Posso ainda perguntar se essa sua aversão é re cente ou antiga?

- Que importância tem? — Helena indagou, sentindo-se cansada e derrotada. — Se ainda quer se casar comigo, conhece os meus termos, Snape. Decida-se.


	16. Jantar para dois

Minhas queridas leitoras! Consegui fazer sinal de fumaça! E peço, encarecidamente, mil perdões pelo sumiço sem justificativa alguma. Minhas últimas semanas foram terríveis e recheadas de problemas pessoais e profissionais. Nem consegui fazer reviews nas fics de algumas de vocês, mas as coisas devem melhorar esta semana. Paciência comigo, ta? Vocês **todas** moram no meu coração e eu jamais sumiria do mapa sem considerar o carinho de vocês. Mil perdões!

o-o-o-o

A última coisa que Helena queria era sair para jantar, sentar-se à mesa como se nada houvesse acontecido e ainda fazer planos com Snape. Mas ali estavam. O vestíbulo de entrada não se diferenciava do de outros restaurantes da mesma categoria: Era elegante, discreto e acolhedor. O lugar também era espaçoso, com mesas amplas, cadeiras estofadas e iluminação indireta. Um carpete cinza-escuro cobria o chão e fazia um contraste suave com o papel róseo das paredes: Estavam na Londres trouxa! E Snape, como sempre, portava-se perfeitamente como alguém que jamais houvera conhecido magia. Ao vê-los, o maitre veio ao seu encontro e levou-os a uma mesa num canto discreto. Helena abriu o cardápio, aliviada por poder esconder o rosto atrás dele por uns momentos. As letras dan çavam e foi com esforço que fez a escolha. Recolocou-o na mesa e viu que Snape continuava a estudar o dele. Era uma boa oportunidade para observá-lo de perto sem que ele percebesse: Os cabelos negros estavam com um brilho saudável, além de serem tratados com esmero. Dis traída, Helena imaginou se eles seriam sedosos ao tato como davam a impressão de serem. Assustou-se com a ideia fora de propósito e arregalou os olhos no momento exato em que Snape abaixava o cardápio:

- Alguma coisa errada? — perguntou ele.

Ela apenas conseguiu sacudir a cabeça em sinal negativo.

- O que vai querer? — Snape indagou.

Helena explicou ao garçom o que desejava e pouco depois se surpreendeu quando o encarregado dos vi nhos apareceu e Snape a consultou antes de fazer o pedido.

- Não tenho nenhuma preferência. Qualquer vinho branco seco está bom...

- Espero que aprove a minha escolha. É tão difícil selecionar vinho para o paladar de outra pessoa como escolher perfume para uma mulher que não se co nhece bem.

- Não tem importância, eu quase não bebo — disse ela.

Logo em seguida, o garçom serviu a bebida e a co mida e se retirou.

- O que você faz na vida, além de trabalhar? Tenho a impressão de que, mesmo sendo uma bela mulher, você, por incrível que pareça, despreza muitos dos prazeres da vida. Até suas roupas sugerem certa falta de...

- Feminilidade? — indagou com frieza. — Lamento muito se a minha aparência não satisfaz seu gosto exigente.

- Não é nada disso — Snape a contradisse com calma. — Você parece cultivar uma indiferença pelo que os homens pensam de sua pessoa. Eu apenas que ria saber por quê.

A percepção dele lhe incomodava e a fazia sen tir-se acuada mais uma vez.

- Será que precisa haver uma razão?

- Acho que sim. É alguma coisa ligada ao pai de Amy? — Snape insistiu com determinação.

Helena largou o garfo, chocada. O que ele poderia saber a esse respeito, para ser assim, tão incisivo? Levou o copo de vinho à boca e tomou um gole. O líquido refrescante lhe acalmou os espasmos da garganta e restituiu-lhe parte da calma. Snape continuou a comer, indiferente a sua pertur bação. Só voltou a falar depois de o garçom ter retirado os pratos.

— Acertei, não foi Helena? Ele te abandonou grávida.

O alívio sentido pela conjectura errada foi tão grande que Helena teve vontade de rir. Afinal, Snape não era o ser todo-poderoso capaz de descobrir seus segredos mais íntimos. Realmente, ele não fazia a mínima ideia de quem era o pai de Amy.

— Pense o que quiser — respondeu com frieza e começou a comer o filé de peixe com o apetite restau rado. Então bebeu mais vinho, deliciando-se com a suavidade do sabor e não protestou quando o garçom lhe encheu o copo.

— Quanto tempo você acha que vai levar até poder se instalar na mansão? — Snape indagou mudando de assunto e aparentemente satisfeito com a suposta explicação de sua antipatia pelos homens.

— Depende. Se a estrutura for sólida como creio que seja, logo. Quero supervisionar de perto o anda mento dos trabalhos. Isso me faz lembrar que você não poderá tomar conta de Hogwarts e morar lá, não é?

— Posso, sim. Da mesma forma que faço isso morando na minha casa.

— Mas a mansão vai ficar um bom tempo sob a maior confusão e você vai se sentir mal lá.

— De forma alguma, acho que vai ser interessantíssimo.

— E quanto aos seus experimentos com poções?

— Descobri que a mansão tem uma masmorra perfeita para elas... – comentou com naturalidade. – E se a estrutura da mansão for sólida – _ele continuou_ - vamos nos casar no fim do mês.

Com um sentimento crescente de pânico, Helena viu-se forçada a ouvir. Snape continuou:

— Assim que voltarmos da _lua de mel_, iremos para a mansão. Como a reforma vai levar muito tempo, sugiro que você providencie instalações temporárias para nós dois, Amy e Sofia. Ficaremos lá até que a mansão fique completamente restaurada. Se tiver algum problema, avise e eu verei o que posso fazer.

Espicaçada pela pretensão de Snape em se considerar mais capaz que ela na remoção de empecilhos, Helena levantou o queixo e declarou com ar de superioridade:

— Não será preciso, eu cuidarei de tudo.

Tarde demais! Ela percebeu pelo olhar de triunfo de Snape que havia caído numa armadilha bem prepa rada. Dispunha-se a colaborar para que fossem morar juntos logo, situação que desejava evitar a todo custo. Sentiu a raiva crescer, mas, com esforço, manteve a calma aparente.

— Mais alguma coisa? — indagou irônica e espan tou-se com o riso bem-humorado dele. (Ele, de fato, havia adquirido o hábito de sorrir!).

— Sim... — disse ele, lacônico, remexendo nos bolsos da calça.

Snape era um homem de per cepção perigosa, temia-o e desejava com todo o ardor não ter de se casar com ele. No entanto, sabia que não a deixaria escapar, pois a mansão lhe era muito valiosa. Ele, por sua vez, segurou a mão dela que, ao sentir o contato morno da dele, tremeu um pouco. Fitou-o surpresa e, por razões alheias à sua vontade, não con seguiu baixar os olhos. Percebeu, então, que algo de metal deslizava-lhe pelo dedo e ouviu Snape dizer:

— Pode olhar agora.

Ela obedeceu e, sem querer, exclamou atônita:

— Severo! Você não devia. Dever ter custado uma fortuna!

— Que bobagem, minha cara! Eu poderia te cobrir de diamantes...

Ela examinou o anel antigo cujo aro de ouro, num trabalho delicado, engastava a esmeralda perfeita.

— Bem interessante. Você tem bom gosto. Ele é muito bonito! — disse ela com simplicidade.

Descrever aquela preciosidade antiga em seu dedo como "muito bonita" pareceu cômico a Helena, que teve uma vontade enorme de rir. Estava nervosa, e não sem razão, reconheceu.

— Snape...

Ela queria dizer-lhe que o anel era valioso demais para que o usasse, porém, ele havia se mexido e estava mais perto do que imaginara. Ao virar a cabeça, o rosto roçou na camisa branca que ele trajava e o aroma amadeirado de colônia mas culina que pairava a seu redor tomou-se mais forte ain da, projetando-se numa onda de intimidade estranha. Helena já ia se afastar, mas a mão de Snape em seu pescoço a impediu. Com o polegar, ele levantou-lhe o queixo e a obrigou a fitá-lo. Havia um brilho malicioso nos olhos negros que ainda pôde ver antes que ele abai xasse a cabeça e murmurasse de encontro aos lábios:

— Fico contente que goste do anel.

O dedo soltou-lhe o queixo e acariciou de leve os lábios. Instintivamente, Helena os entreabriu e ficou atônita com a presteza com que a boca de Snape cobriu a sua.

Foi apenas um beijo suave e breve, todavia, muito depois de ele ter se afastado, os lábios ainda sentiam a lembrança do calor envolvente. A carícia provocara em Helena uma emoção tão profunda que a impedia de raciocinar. Isso lhe estimulou a apreensão que quase se transformou em pânico. Era a primeira vez que sentia medo sem o derrame de adrenalina no sangue que a raiva ausente poderia ter destilado.

— Aqui ao lado há um hotel que é famoso pela excelência das suítes — Snape comentou com maldade. — Se não fosse sua repulsa a sexo, eu iria sugerir que fizéssemos uma experiência.

Pronto. Ele tinha de estragar tudo...


	17. O casamento

Ei, meninas! Sei que sumi de novo, mas as coisas estão muito tensas. Como estou com medo de deixar a fic inacabada, resolvi antecipar algumas coisas e deixar uma cena entre a filha do Snape e a da Helena para depois. Também pulei outras cenas auxiliares. Muito obrigada a todas que ainda se dispõem a vir aqui! Madame Anita, Amanda Laís e Neglle Snape, espero que vocês gostem dos capítulos a seguir! Escrevi com muito carinho e enquanto o arroz queimava! HAHA.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Severo Prince Snape, aceita esta mulher, Helena Georgina Mitchel como sua legítima esposa?

- Sim. – concordou Snape, a voz grave e decidida.

Um leve arrepio percorreu a espinha de Helena. Era fim de tarde e um perfume de rosas estava em toda a parte, levado pelo vento que se abatia em todo o campo aberto e florido. Ela mal podia acreditar que se tratava de seu próprio casamento...

- Helena Georgina Mitchel, aceita este homem, Severo Prince Snape, como seu legítimo esposo?

Hesitação. Seguiu-se um momento de expectativa geral e o ar repio tornou-se mais intenso. Ela, todavia, conseguiu dizer tremulamente que...

- S-sim.

Helena já ia se afastar um pouco de Snape, mas, apavorada, viu que ele a mantinha imóvel com os dedos firmes à volta do seu pulso. Antes de poder definir suas intenções, ele já curvava a cabeça sobre a sua. A respiração roçou-lhe a pele e os lábios tocaram os seus. A mesma sensação estranha experi mentada quando Snape a beijara na noite em que lhe dera o anel de noivado apossou-se dela. Deviam ser os nervos que estavam à flor da pele, refletiu ao sentir o braço solto novamente. O beijo inesperado desta vez não passara de uma convenção com a qual não deveria se preocupar: Precisava manter a calma para enfrentar o jantar que seria oferecido aos convidados. Eleonor e Jamie, a convite de Snape, estavam ali hos pedados. O quarto deles tinha uma cama com dossel, contara a amiga arquiteta, entusiasmada, enquanto ajudava Helena a se vestir naquela manhã.

Ao lembrar-se da aflição com que havia se arrumado, ela baixou os olhos para o vestido, alheia às vozes ani madas a seu redor. Encontrara-o numa pequena loja em Hogsmeade. Eleonor, que tinha ido junto para ajudar na escolha, ficara encantada. Era em renda de cor creme e modelo tomara que caia, com a saia longa, linha _evasé_.

Mesmo sendo um modelo simples e discreto, Helena não se sentia muito à vontade nele. Para a cabeça decidira-se por um chapeuzinho tam bém de cor creme, que se equilibrava precariamente sobre os cabelos. Felizmente, para beijá-la Snape não levantara o véuzinho que o enfeitava e cobria parte do rosto, pois ele poderia ter caído.

Para Helena, o jantar transcorreu numa confusão de vozes e rostos. Snape tinha convidado não só o corpo docente de Hogwarts e as autoridades do mundo bruxo, mas também seus contatos do mundo acadêmico e do mercado de investimentos em pesquisas com poções; ou seja, com quem convivia e as respectivas esposas.

Os professores de Hogwarts e as autoridades do mundo bruxo ela conhecia bem, mas os demais contatos, ela conhe cera somente duas semanas antes numa festa oferecida aos noi vos por um dos investidores. Quanto a seus convidados, limitavam-se, além de Eleonor e Jamie, a algumas poucas pessoas amigas.

Helena estava exausta e a perspectiva de uma lua de mel que ainda não sabia o destino (segundo Snape era para ser surpresa) lhe deixava nervosa e um tanto que angustiada. A correria das últimas semanas quase a esgotara e, inclusive, lhe fizera emagrecer.

Eles ficariam fora num total de sete dias, que Amy passaria na companhia de Sofia, na casa de Eleonor e Jamie. Essa parte tinha sido organizada por Snape e tão bem que Helena sentira uma ponta de irritação com a efi ciência dele. Sofia mostrava leves sinais de recupe ração, pois, de fato, a sensibilidade começava a voltar. Amy encontrava-se mais feliz e dócil e as acomodações provisórias na mansão tinham ficado prontas. Tudo correra bem.

Helena supervisionara a colocação das cortinas e todos os detalhes finais da arrumação. Snape ainda não tinha visto nada e ela se indagava se o seu trabalho iria agradá-lo. Estranhava que isso fosse im portante, porém, justificava a preocupação com seu gran de senso de responsabilidade...

— Pronta para irmos embora?

Snape estava ao seu lado e segurava-lhe o braço.

— Só mais um minutinho. Quero me despedir de Amy e Sofia...

Já era tarde da noite quando todos os convidados haviam ido embora. O casamento havia sido tumultuado por jornalistas eufóricos com a notícia repentina, que até então estava em absoluto sigilo, sendo descoberta pela inconveniente Rita Skeeter. Demorou um pouco, mas Snape conseguiu banir todos eles – inclusive os que estavam em sua forma animaga – do local. Ao ver que Helena havia se despedido das garotas e andava em sua direção, ofereceu o braço para que aparatassem.

Aparataram. Afastaram-se, um pouco embaraçados. Era mais difícil de lidar com a intimidade depois que tudo o que era necessário havia sido feito. Silêncio...

— Parece que tudo saiu bem — ele comentou, na tentativa de quebrar o silêncio, desfazendo o nó da gravata e folgando o colarinho da camisa.

— Acho que sim — ela confirmou. E notando que ele a observava, enquanto ela massageava o pescoço com uma das mãos, fechando os olhos mediante a automassagem.

— Cansada?

— Um pouco...

— Eu sei. – disse ele carinhoso e compadecido, aproximando-se dela.

Helena abriu os olhos e viu que Snape continuava a fitá-la.

— Fique à vontade se quiser usar meu ombro como travesseiro — ele ofereceu.

Helena sabia que não existia razão para se sentir nervosa com a proximidade de Snape, porém não con seguia evitar isso. Era como se os seus instintos fe mininos mais profundos soubessem de algo que a men te ignorasse.

— Quer conhecer o lugar enquanto esperamos pelo vinho e pelo jantar? — perguntou Snape – Nenhum de nós conseguiu comer direito...

Helena apontou para as enormes portas de carvalho e perguntou:

— Para onde elas dão?

— Venha ver — convidou ele.

A luz inundou um pequeno pátio de aparência en cantadora. Cheio de jardineiras de plantas, ele era fe chado por muros de tijolinhos, que davam vista para um vasto vinhedo: Estavam na Toscana!

— Jamais imaginei nada tão lindo — confessou sincero. — E não sei por que escolhi este lugar. Parece que já estive aqui e sentia saudades.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Helena. Ela sabia por que ele escolheu aquele lugar... Quis fa lar, porém não encontrou o que dizer. Foi salva pelas malas que encontrou a um canto do quarto. Aproximou-se das várias malas e reconheceu apenas sua frasqueira, as outras malas não estavam ali. Exa minou as etiquetas, leu o próprio nome em três delas e reconheceu a letra de Snape. Contudo, as finas malas de couro azul-marinho não eram suas.

— Algum problema? — Snape indagou da porta.

— Estas malas. Você escreveu meu nome nelas, mas confundiu, porque elas não são minhas.

— Ah, sim. — disse como se estivesse lembrando-se de algo — Agora são. Resolvi tomar certas medidas, certo de que você não ia atender ao meu pedido.

Helena compreendeu no mesmo instante. Abriu a primeira mala e não conseguiu esconder o choque ao vê-la repleta de lingerie finíssima de seda e de algodão. Na segunda, deparou-se com roupas informais e esportivas. Na segunda, encontrou vestidos de seda, alguns longos, sapa tos e acessórios. Com os dentes cerrados para impedir a explosão de raiva que ameaçava escapar de seu controle, ela tirou da mala um vestido finíssimo, pregueado, de seda verde escuro, com um decote exagerado nas costas. Aliás, percebia que as cores de tudo limitavam-se às de que ele parecia gostar: verde, preto e branco.

Fechou as malas e virou-se para Snape. Sua vontade era gritar de ódio e atirar tudo janela abaixo. Todavia mesmo no auge da fúria, Helena re conhecia que não desejava ficar trancada ali sem nada para vestir além do vestido de casamento.

— Eu bem que avisei — Snape disse com suavidade.

— Eu comprei roupa nova — informou ela fora de si.

— Eu sei, Amy me contou. Tudo de liquidação.

— E daí? O que tem isso? Só porque sou sua mulher, você não tem o direito de resolver o que devo vestir.

— Mas você é minha mulher e vai ser julgada como tal. Se fosse vista na lua-de-mel com as roupas baratas que comprou começaria o pânico no mundo dos negócios e dos tabloides — disse ele, caçoísta. — Eu não podia permitir tal coisa, pois tenho de zelar por minha reputação.

— Quero que vá para o inferno! — exclamou ela. Snape fez que não ouviu e consultou o relógio na parede.— Você tem meia hora para tomar um banho e se vestir, Helena. Se não fizer isso, juro que eu mesmo lhe darei o banho e a vestirei — ameaçou ele ao apa nhar uma das malas a caminho da porta. — Lembre-se, meia hora, nem mais um segundo.


	18. E começa a lua de FEL!

— Mais vinho?

Sem refletir, Helena assentiu com um aceno de ca beça. Arrependeu-se logo depois quando o terraço começou a girar a sua volta, pois já havia bebido mais do que estava acostumada. Além do vinho, Snape também tinha pedido champanhe, que tomaram antes do jantar. E esse era seu terceiro copo de vinho. A refeição havia sido deliciosa e ela havia apreciado cada garfada, porém, agora estava entregue de cansaço. Era quase uma hora da manhã e a diferença de fusos horários começava a surtir efeito, estimulado pela bebida.

— Quer tomar café? — Snape perguntou.

Desta vez não encontrou forças para acenar com a cabeça nem para formular a palavra "sim". A incapa cidade física de reação também não a preocupou. Snape levantou-se e foi ajudá-la a fazer o mesmo. Consciente da cabeça um tanto atordoada, ela deixou a cadeira bem devagar e com cuidado. Ao virar-se, notou um resto de um sorriso divertido desaparecer do rosto de Snape. Com certeza, por ter mais resis tência ao álcool, ele achava graça em sua fraqueza, pensou desinteressada.

Helena dirigiu-se para o quarto andando com cautela. Snape seguiu-a levando uma bandeja com o café e os copos de vinho. Ela notou que estavam cheios.

— Nunca vou conseguir beber tudo isso — protestou.

— Beba devagarzinho — Snape aconselhou. — Isso vai ajudá-la a dormir melhor. Até se acostumar com a mudança de horários, não se dorme bem fora da Inglaterra...

Acomodada no sofá que havia na suíte, Helena não sentiu disposição para discordar dele desta vez. Continuou a sorver goles de vinho intercalados com os do delicioso café que lhe servira. Snape tornou a sair para o terraço. Toda sorte de ruídos noturnos e desconhecidos eclodiam suavemente pelo quarto. Helena o observava com vontade de segui-lo, sentindo, pela primeira vez, excitação por se encontrar na Toscana. Meio cambaleante, levantou-se e foi para fora com o copo de vinho que Snape segurou enquanto ria baixinho.

— Por que está rindo de mim? — perguntou ela.

— Não é de você — Snape afirmou ao mesmo tempo em que lhe passava o braço pela cintura e a ajudava a equilibrar-se.

Helena achava que devia protestar, porém, resolveu que não valia a pena. A bem da verdade era bem mais fácil apoiar-se em Snape que tentar ficar em pé sozinha.

— Então de que está rindo? — insistiu ela.

— De sua tentativa de andar em linha reta. Não fazia ideia de que sua resistência ao álcool fosse tão pequena.

Mais tarde, Helena se lembraria dessas palavras, mas nesse momento, apenas franziu a testa e disse devagar:

— Pensei que lhe houvesse dito isso.

— Se disse, foi em conversa e não como aviso.

De repente, a voz dele mostrava-se tão seca que Helena levantou a cabeça a fim de fitá-lo e ver o que se passava.

— Nunca vi olhos tão negros como os seus — Helena afirmou depois de um esforço para focalizar o rosto dele. — A não ser nos retratos a óleo lá da mansão — acrescentou.

— Ah, os meus antepassados de má fama. – brincou.

Sliêncio.

— Você faz ideia de quão pouco eu sei a seu respeito, Helena? — murmurou ele baixinho. — Isto é, da verdadeira Helena. Você parece um avarento que esconde o ouro.

Helena não gostou da comparação, que parecia atri buir maldade e não cautela a sua personalidade.

— O que quer saber? — indagou ela.

— Várias coisas.

— Como o quê, por exemplo.

— Por que tem tanto medo de sexo?

Helena ficou tensa com as palavras sussurradas que lhe penetravam a mente meio nublada. Tentou se afas tar de Snape, porém ele a impediu.

— Você tem verdadeiro pavor dele, não tem Helena?

— Naturalmente que não. E por que haveria de ter? Apenas não ligo muito, é só isso.

Todo o prazer sentido até agora com o jantar e por se encontrar ali desapareceu por completo.

— Estou cansada e quero ir dormir — disse ela.

— Já é bem tarde mesmo. Consegue ir sozinha ou quer ajuda? — Snape ofereceu.

— Não se preocupe, eu estou bem.

Snape soltou-lhe a cintura e Helena deu uns passos incertos. No mesmo instante, ele a ergueu nos braços e disse:

— Deste jeito é mais rápido e seguro.

Jamais se sentiria segura nos braços de qualquer homem e muito menos nos dele, dada a situação em que se encontravam: — Por favor, ponha-me já no chão.

Snape não lhe deu ouvidos e levou-a para o quarto. Ao colocá-la na cama, um dos sapatos caiu no chão e ele tirou-lhe o outro. Helena havia deixado uma luz acesa e via as malas ainda cheias abertas pelo chão. Snape tinha recomen dado que não se incomodasse porque a camareira se incumbiria de arrumar tudo na manhã seguinte. Agora tinha a sensação de que as roupas expostas davam um ar de intimidade ao ambiente.

O vestido que usava era uma peça delicada, de seda, com a saia em vários panos de diversos tons de verdes claros. Atrás, ela apresentava, do decote à cintura, uma fileira de botõezinhos de madrepérola.

— Como é que você tira isto? — Snape perguntou examinando a blusa. — Ah, já sei — acrescentou assim que abriu os primeiros botões junto ao decote.

— Pode deixar, faço isso sozinha — Helena afirmou, mas, ao virar a cabeça por sobre o ombro a fim de fitá-lo, perdeu o equilíbrio.

Quando Snape alcançou o último botão, ela estava com medo. Embora sua coordenação motora estivesse preju dicada com o efeito do excesso de bebida, mentalmente ela percebia o que se passava. A blusa escorregou e ex pôs-lhe um dos ombros. Ela a puxou depressa e pediu:

— Por favor, Snape, pare.

— Helena, do que tem tanto medo? Não é de mim, é?

— Não, mas...

— Não sei o que provoca esse seu pavor, porém, já é tempo de perdê-lo. Que exemplo pretende dar a Amy e Sofia? Não percebe que pode influenciá-las negativamente?

— Eu sei, mas não acredito que resolva alguma coisa conversarmos sobre isso agora.

— Concordo, pelo menos nesta situação.

— Então, o que sugere?

— Isto — respondeu ele, antes de tocar-lhe os lábios com um beijo suave.

Helena recuou assustada e protestou.

— Você prometeu, deu-me sua palavra...

— Que não forçaria minhas atenções sexuais contra a sua vontade e pretendo cumprir minha promessa. Apenas, Helena, não estou convencido de que você não as deseje.

Helena sentia-se presa numa armadilha cuidadosa mente preparada por Snape.

— Se me fizer qualquer coisa, será estupro.

— Essa é uma palavra muito forte que implica agres são e violência, e eu lhe prometo que não haverá ne nhuma delas no amor que eu lhe fizer.

— Mas por quê? Por quê? Você não me deseja. Você... - Snape curvou-se sobre ela, encostou a mão em seu pescoço e com o polegar levantou-lhe o rosto pelo queixo para que o fitasse.

— Naturalmente eu a desejo, Helena — sussurrou ele com imensa suavidade. — Eu a quis desde o pri meiro momento em que a vi.


	19. Ato consumado

Helena tinha consciência de ter gritado e podia ouvir o eco do doloroso protesto morrer de encontro às paredes do quarto. Tentou es capar das mãos de Snape, porém ele a deixou ir à beira da cama e a trouxe de volta. Com uma das mãos, segurou-a pelos pulsos e com a outra, entranhada em seus cabelos, forçou-a a fitá-lo.

— Quando você está brava, seus olhos brilham como fogo — murmurou ele com suavidade. — Gostaria de saber o que seria necessário para fazê-los brilhar de desejo.

— Jamais vai ficar sabendo — Helena garantiu.

— Acho que vou sim. Tenho quase certeza de que, sob esse medo em que você se esconde, existe uma mulher extremamente sensual e quente.

Helena crispou os dedos com raiva, porém, Snape a mantinha presa, embora não a machucasse. Com o polegar, ele fazia movimentos circulares sobre o pulso, quase como se a acariciasse. Depressa, ela afastou qualquer pensamento que não ajudasse a se concentrar na raiva sentida. Ela já notava certa ambivalência de seus princípios. Isso era muito perturbador para uma mulher que dizia ter se tornado indiferente e imune ao desejo de um homem.

— Acho que podemos nos livrar disto — Snape afir mou, referindo-se ao vestido.

Embora Helena lutasse com fúria, ele conseguiu des pir ambas as peças com relativa facilidade. Ela per cebeu que estava apenas se cansando e o medo co meçou a se insinuar junto com a raiva. Todavia, não era uma sensação forte e sim uma sombra da torrente que costumava inundá-la. O seu único recurso era gritar por socorro, porém, como se lhe adivinhasse o pensamento, Snape cobriu-lhe a boca com a dele abafando qualquer ruído possível.

Não havia razão para corresponder ao contato, nem ela desejava fazer isso, porém, os movimentos da boca de Snape de encontro à sua começavam a ter uma certa sedução. Contra a vontade, seus lábios suaviza ram-se um pouco como se tivessem sido tocados por uma magia tão antiga quanto o mundo e que ela não reconhecia. Furiosa, contraiu-os com raiva.

— Não adianta, Helena, cedo ou tarde, vou quebrar essas suas barreiras. – murmurou deliciado...

— Nunca!

Snape riu baixinho, porém, a expressão dos olhos dele não denotava divertimento e sim de desejo. Um desejo reprimido há muito tempo. Ele observava com atenção cada centímetro do corpo exposto pela exiguidade do sutiã e da calcinha. Parecia não ter pressa e seu olhar era tão intenso que Helena quase podia sentir como se um fogo abrasador lhe quei masse a pele.

Ela estremeceu ao ver a cabeça dele curvar-se sobre a sua. Sentiu o hálito morno na pele sensível entre o pescoço e os ombros. Os lábios dele se moveram para cima, em carícias úmidas e quentes que aumen tavam a tensão no seu íntimo.

Os dentes de Snape tocaram de leve o lóbulo da orelha e a ponta da língua começou a explorar seu interior. Helena gemeu agoniada e implorou:

— Por favor, pare.

Esperava que ele caçoasse de seu protesto, porém, Snape afastou-se um pouco e segurou-lhe o rosto com uma das mãos.

— O que a amedronta tanto?

— Não posso dizer — respondeu ela, consciente de que jamais poderia explicar o pavor arraigado que sen tia por qualquer envolvimento sexual.

Sabia ainda que no caso de Snape o medo parecia mais intenso, como se ele tivesse o poder de torná-la vulnerável. A todo custo, precisava impedir uma apro ximação dele, tanto física como mental.

— Helena, prometo não magoá-la. – disse ele sincero.

Essas palavras foram suficientes para desencadear uma avalanche de temores ligados aos sofrimentos passados de Helena, que perdeu completamente o autocontrole emocional. Lágrimas de ódio e medo misturados começaram a rolar pelas faces enquanto continuava deitada imóvel e presa por Snape pelos pulsos. Recusava-se a mexer um músculo sequer ou a fechar os olhos e por isso tinha a visão tomada pelo rosto de Snape. A boca dele, mais possessiva, mexia-se de encontro à sua. Snape gemeu satisfeito quando a língua conseguiu vencer a barreira daqueles lábios e começou a acariciá-los na parte interna e mais sensível. Incapaz de impedir que as lágrimas parassem; Helena tentou soltar os pulsos, mas a outra mão de Snape em sua nuca a manteve imóvel.

— Helena — murmurou ele, tão próximo de sua boca que os lábios sentiram as vibrações da palavra.

Snape deitou-se de costas e puxou-a de encontro a ele, porém, Helena conseguiu se ajoelhar na cama. Sua impressão era de que a coluna se partiria ao meio sob a força com que ele procurava atraí-la, mesmo assim não se dispunha a deitar-se. A simples ideia de ter aquele corpo másculo e viril de encontro ao seu a amedrontava profundamente. Quase dobrada em duas, seu rosto continuava rente ao dele e uma nova torrente de lágrimas caiu na pele dele. Snape passou a língua de leve sobre as lá grimas que ainda estavam no rosto dela e sussurrou:

— Da próxima vez em que chorar nos meus braços, Helena, será de prazer.

— Jamais! E não vou deixar que continue a fazer isso comigo. Quero que me solte já!

Cega de pavor, Helena não estava segura sobre a quem mais temia, se a Snape ou a si mesma. Por um momento apenas, com as carícias dos lábios dele nos seus, sentiu uma reação curiosa tomar vulto no seu íntimo. Não saberia defini-la, contudo notara que lhe apressara as batidas do coração e enfraquecera sua força de vontade. Deu-se conta de que precisaria de toda determinação para rejeitá-lo.

Não deveria lutar e sim permanecer imóvel e in sensível, ela resolveu; consciente do que o antagonismo físico poderia provocar. Imagens desenfreadas do passado subiram à tona em sua mente e Helena fechou os olhos a fim de bani-las. A boca de Snape prosseguia com os afagos úmidos e quentes. Os lábios relaxaram receptivos, do que ela só se deu conta quando já era tarde demais.

A confusão mental tornara-se completa. Helena sen tia as mãos que lhe afagavam a pele e via-se impotente para refrear a onda de sensualidade provocada por elas. Snape acariciava os lábios trêmulos, ao longo do corpo e à volta dos seios dela...

Severo, Severo, Severo! Ela repetiu mentalmente na ânsia de conseguir livrar-se da sedução. Mesmo assim, um ziguezague de imagens persistiu até que não lhe restasse nada mais além do desejo desenfreado e que fora provocado pelo homem de respiração ofegante junto a ela.

Ao sentir os dedos de Snape tocarem o fecho do sutiã, Helena recuperou-se o suficiente para protestar.

— Não faça isso!

Os dedos se aquietaram por um segundo, mas mo veram-se de novo soltando a peça enquanto ele mur murava rouco:

— Sim... Faço sim...

Helena levantou as mãos, numa tentativa de cobrir os seios, porém, Snape a fez abaixá-las de novo segu rando-lhe os pulsos ao mesmo tempo em que pedia:

— Não os esconda, são lindos!

As palavras a deixaram mais tensa. Helena teve de lutar contra uma nova onda de lágrimas de humilhação por ter parte do corpo exposto ao olhar de Snape. Ele levou algum tempo admirando-a, a atenção des cendo devagar dos olhos verdes para a boca, o pescoço, os ombros e, finalmente, para os seios. A morosidade parecia tão deliberada que se assemelhava a uma re finada forma de tortura.

Quando finalmente Snape lhe soltou os pulsos, Helena fechou os olhos para não ver nos seios as mãos fortes. Contudo, ele não fez isso, mas se gurou-a pelos ombros e a puxou sobre si. Ela ficou rígida, porém, de nada adiantou, pois, devagar seu cor po cedeu sobre o dele.

Helena abriu os olhos e viu que Snape admirava-lhe a boca cujos lábios traidores se entreabriam, convida tivos. Com ódio de si mesma, virou o rosto, e, então, ouviu-o rir.

— Está bem, Helena, se não quer, eu não a beijo. Sabia que sua pele parece de alabastro? Só que o alabastro é frio e insensível e você difunde um calor excitante...

Ela soltou uma exclamação de choque ao sentir um beijo leve entre os seios. Ergueu as mãos para o peito de Snape a fim de empurrá-lo. Pôde sentir as batidas fortes do coração dele, o que a deixou curiosamente estimulada.

— Gosto que me toque, Helena, porém seria bem melhor se não estivesse com esta camisa. Não quer me ajudar a tirá-la?

Helena cerrou os dentes e não respondeu. Sentia o peito dele tremer com o riso abafado, enquanto a boca dele continuava a explorar os seios de uma maneira completa e suave que lhe provocava um efeito estranho no corpo. Pequenas vibrações pareciam percorrer seus nervos até alcançarem a superfície da pele. Inespera damente, os mamilos se tornaram rijos e sua humi lhação foi completa ao ver que Snape constatava a excitação dela com um murmúrio satisfeito.

Como se não tivesse vontade própria, Helena entregou-se submissa às sensações provocadas em seu âmago pelo contato dos lábios úmidos na pele sen sível. Um estremecimento de excitação sacudiu-lhe o corpo quando Snape tomou, primeiro um e depois o outro, os mamilos na boca e os massageou com a língua até desabrocharem completamente. A doçura da carícia poderosa e intensa empolgou-a, obliteran do qualquer outro pensamento que não fosse o da satisfação dos sentidos.

Então cheia de espontaneidade, Helena arqueava o corpo numa oferenda aos desejos dele, ao mesmo tempo em que murmurava expressões de prazer.

Quando Snape separou-se um pouco para se despir, ela nem mais se lembrou da vontade de escapar e estendeu as mãos para acariciar o peito que se expunha tentador. Sob a ponta dos dedos, sentiu a vibração do desejo dele e sua excitação cresceu. As bocas se uniram numa ansiedade louca de contato ín timo e de troca de sensações de prazer enquanto os corpos, juntos, experimentavam o calor estimulante de cada um. Fascinada entregou-se por completo às mãos de Snape, que exploravam cada centímetro de sua pele para depois imprimir-lhe o hálito quente e úmido. Ela retribuía os afagos e o incitava a continuar.

Ele soergueu-se um pouco, firmou cada joelho ao lado de seus quadris e tocou-lhe os ombros com as mãos. Deixou, então, que escorregassem ao longo do corpo até chegarem à calcinha, que removeu. As mãos masculinas percorreram o caminho de vol ta, desde os tornozelos, passando pelas pernas, atrás dos joelhos e pararam no alto das coxas, que ele afastou sem encontrar resistência. Uma carícia íntima desen cadeou reações que quase a fizeram perder o fôlego e gemer alto. Helena quis resistir ao contato profundo e ao que ele provocava, porém, não conseguiu, pois seu corpo movia-se acolhedor, num estímulo à carícia.

Ondas cada vez mais altas formavam-se em seu âmago, numa intensidade crescente. Cheias de pro messas atormentadoras e fascinantes ao mesmo tempo, elas a levaram ao auge da necessidade de experimentar a sensação gratificante com que lhe acenavam.

Snape acomodou-se entre suas pernas e Helena acon chegou o corpo ao dele enquanto as mãos o prendiam pelos ombros. Ele a beijou possessivo, a língua per correndo os recônditos da boca, enquanto as mãos afagavam seus seios. O sexo dele latejava em sua pele macia e Helena ansiava por senti-lo mais intimamente.

Vergando o corpo num convite óbvio, ela percebeu uma tensão igual à sua em Snape. Ele soltou-lhe a boca para poder respirar fundo e Helena sentiu o início da penetração do corpo. O pânico a dominou por um segundo numa antecipação de dor, porém, Snape mur murou-lhe ao ouvido.

— Tudo bem, sei que faz muito tempo, mas prometo não machucá-la...

A afirmação foi o suficiente para fazê-la relaxar e permitir que o desejo voltasse a dominá-la. Apesar de um breve momento de pressão dolorida, o corpo o aco lheu. Helena aconchegou-se mais e apertou os seios de encontro ao peito dele.

A penetração se aprofundou acompanhada da res piração ofegante e dos espasmos do corpo de Snape. Ao sentir o movimento rítmico em seu âmago, ela le vantou os quadris e as pernas enlaçaram-se nas dele. Num crescente, os impulsos foram se tornando mais rápidos e dominadores até que o corpo de Helena, sob uma tensão violenta, clamou pela libertação.

Helena teve consciência de gritar o nome de Severo e de enterrar o rosto na curva do pescoço dele. Ondas de prazer cada vez maiores e poderosas a inundavam e submergiam até que, numa investida mais forte e final de Snape em seu corpo, ambos atingiram a sa tisfação completa. Tinham a respiração ofegante e o coração descompassado.

Agora, quando já era tarde demais, Helena era as saltada por uma sensação tão grande de culpa e de desespero próprio que chegava a sentir dor física no peito. Ao se deixar levar pelo desejo, alcançara a gra tificação física, porém, isso lhe causava um ódio intenso de si mesma e a fazia esquecer tudo o mais.

— Helena — Snape murmurou, puxando-a de en contro a ele.

Com um gesto violento, ela o empurrou, cheia de repulsa.

— Ora, deixe disso, agora não adianta mais. Você me quis e me aceitou, Helena — afirmou ele com sarcasmo.

— Apenas porque você me fez desejá-lo — respondeu exasperada. — E por isso, Snape, eu o odeio. Ouviu bem? Eu o odeio!

Afastou-se até a beira da cama e manteve-se imóvel. Quando percebeu, pela regularidade da respiração, que Snape dormia, levantou-se e foi tomar um banho.

Esfregou minuciosamente cada centímetro do corpo e enfureceu-se mais ainda ao perceber que os seios continuavam sensíveis. Snape estava certo ao afirmar que ela o desejara, admitiu revoltada. Quase preferia que Snape a tivesse forçado fisicamente e deixado marcas em seu corpo. Pelo menos assim, teria argumentos para apaziguar a consciência, refletiu desolada.

De repente, deu-se conta de que quase adormecia no banho, tal era seu cansaço. Saiu da água, enxu gou-se e depois enrolou o corpo em outra toalha. Foi direto para a cama, a letargia que a dominava impediu-a até de procurar uma camisola entre as rou pas que Snape lhe comprara. Sua última lembrança antes de adormecer foi de Snape revelando-lhe que a queria desde que se conhe ceram. Ele havia escondido muito bem esse sentimento antes de se casarem.

Já quase amanhecia quando Helena despertou. Sentiu o braço de Snape sobre seus seios. Ele continuava num sono profundo e mes mo assim persistia em se apossar de seu corpo, pensou amargurada. Com que intensidade odiava-se ao lembrar a forma como o tinha desejado! Encolheu-se eno jada com a própria irresponsabilidade.

Voltou a adormecer e só acordou bem mais tarde. Percebeu que estava sozinha na cama e teve a sensação de que Snape não se encontrava na suíte. Sentiu-se exaurida e morta de sede. Lembrou-se do champanhe e do vinho bebidos em exagero na noite anterior, e isso a ajudou a desprezar-se menos. Eram parcialmente os responsáveis pelo abandono com que se entregara às carícias de Snape e também pela dor de cabeça que a incomodava. Ao menos era nisso que tentaria acreditar com afinco.


	20. Você ainda vai implorar

Meninas, meninas, meninas.

Sei que sou uma "imperdoável", mas minha vida estava de pernas para o ar.

Agora vou poder atualizar a fic, pois as minhas aulas na faculdade estão acabando.

Espero que me perdoem, mas não esqueci de vocês em nenhum momento.

Reduzi a fic, estamos na reta final. Acho que uns quatro ou cinco capítulos e só...

Espero que gostem!

Beijos da Madi.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Com um suspiro de desânimo, Helena acordou. Estava sozinha. Imaginou, mesmo que a contragosto, onde estaria Snape. Onde estaria ele? Não que isso fizesse alguma di ferença. Contudo, esperara acordar de manhã e poder dizer-lhe quanto se ressentia pelo que ele lhe fizera. Agora sentia certa relutância em vê-lo.

Na verdade, não poderia apresentar suas queixas sem correr o risco de ouvi-lo repetir que ela, no fim, entregara-se de boa vontade. Aonde teria ido ele? Não acreditava que Snape possuísse sensibilidade suficien te para compreender seu estado de espírito nessa ma nhã e por isso a tivesse deixado sozinha para o próprio benefício. Teria o desejo dele se extinguido tão depres sa? Helena mordeu o lábio. Buscando descontrair a tensão, vestiu uma roupa leve e foi caminhar pelos vastos vinhedos da redondeza. Ficou fora durante todo o dia, sem o mínimo de preocupação em avisar Snape. Voltou para o quarto deles na pousada quando já era noite e ele ainda não estava lá. Ela não conseguia negar, queria saber onde ele estava e o fato de não saber a irritava. Tentando ignorar a "preocupação", preparou um banho e relaxou o corpo na banheira. Os aromas de rosa e lavanda envolviam o ambiente e Helena o aspirava com prazer. Quase uma hora depois os sais de banho que havia utilizado des manchavam os nós logo abaixo dos ombros e Helena sen tiu o corpo leve como se flutuasse no ar. Mas era hora de sair...

Enrolou-se apenas na toalha. Tratou de arrumar algumas de suas roupas nas gavetas da cômoda rústica que se encontrava no aposento, quando Snape irrompeu pelo quarto.

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É, SUA INSOLENTE?

Helena virou-se, um misto de indignação e confusão.

- Do que você está falando?

- Eu te procurei o dia todo, por toda a parte!

- Ah, ora essa! Me poupe! Eu fui caminhar pelos vinhedos! Tenho de te pedir autorização agora!

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Num impulso Snape fechou a porta com estrondo e avançou na direção de Helena. A ergueu com facilidade, forçando-a a sentar na superfície de cômoda, as pernas levemente abertas, acomodando-o em seu meio. Ela não conseguia se mover, tamanha a surpresa.

- Qual é o seu problema? – ele murmurou.

Ela tentou se soltar, mas foi em vão.

— Você está com um perfume tão bom. O que andou fazendo?

— Vai me agarrar a força de novo, Snape? – disse ela, entredentes.

Ignorando-a, ele passou a acaricia-la intimamente, enquanto percorria uma trilha de beijos molhados no pescoço. As pernas dela cederam ante a sensação agra dável que tomava forma dentro de si.

— Ora, ora, mas que mudança!

O resquício de sarcasmo a fez abrir os olhos novamente.

— Seu calhorda...

— Você gosta, admita.

Snape a observava com atenção. Abaixou a cabeça em sua direção. Gotas de água do cabelo dela caíram sobre os seios, provocando-lhe um arrepio na pele. Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir o corpo inerte ao seu comando e obediente ao de Snape. Com um murmúrio de prazer, ele apanhou com a boca uma das gotas de água que brilhava em sua pele.

— Você está com sabor de rosa e lavanda. Sabia? — murmurou Snape ao mesmo tempo em que a fitava com intensidade e lhe acariciava a pele sedosa.

Ao toque das mãos dele nos seus seios, Helena sentiu o desabrochar do desejo intenso. "Com certeza os sais de banho tinham poder afrodisíaco". Ou isso, ou então Snape possuía a capacidade e hipnotizar seus sentidos. De qualquer for ma, tratava-se de uma emoção poderosa que subjugava todas as outras e que a levava a um mundo diferente onde existia apenas sua sensualidade desperta.

Sabia ainda que essa força poderosa e avassaladora que tomava vulto em suas entranhas era comparti lhada por Snape e isso a excitava ainda mais. O co ração batia agitado e os seios se intumesciam sob suas carícias deliberadas. Ele circulou um dos bicos com o polegar e viu o mamilo assanhar-se.

— Lindo! — murmurou ele.

Helena curvou a cabeça para trás e ergueu o busto numa súplica muda de contatos mais firmes. Snape atendeu-a e tomou um dos mamilos na boca enquanto pressionava o outro entre o polegar e o indicador.

A sua ansiedade cresceu e a fez enlaçar Snape pelo pescoço e puxá-lo de encontro ao corpo. Com a mão, acariciou-o na abertura da calça e colocando a mão por dentro da camisa, sentiu na palma a textura firme dos músculos. No mesmo instante, teve uma vontade louca de tocá-lo por inteiro e admirar o que explorava. Forçou o cinto e, depois de várias tentativas desajeitadas, conseguiu soltá-lo.

Snape ficou imóvel, porém, ela não se deu conta dis so. Helena afastou o cinto, puxou a camisa pra fora e abriu a braguilha da calça. Percorreu-lhe o corpo com o olhar ávido e as mãos tremulas num desejo ardente de absorver com todos os sentidos cada detalhe. A satisfação dessa necessidade produziu uma onda intensa de calor e deixou-a com a respiração ofegante e o coração descompassado. Snape agora a beijava nos seios, Helena, porém, que ria mais do que as carícias delicadas, desejava sentir os impulsos poderosos dele em seu âmago. Estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe o sexo. Snape gemeu baixinho e num impulso, ergueu sua "esposa insolente" no colo e a depositou, muito suave, na cama. Ela aquiesceu disposta a en tregar-se à vontade dele desde que tudo terminasse com a posse de seu corpo.

Snape terminou de se despir e se ajoelhou entre as pernas dela e, com as mãos em sua cintura, curvou-se para beijá-la. Bem devagar, os lábios e a língua tocaram seus olhos, as faces, o pescoço e pararam um pouco mais nos seios. Ao mesmo tempo, Helena o afagava e o sentia fremir sob as mãos. Snape continuou a beijá-la por todo o corpo até que o desejo, como uma lava incandescente, a inundou por completo. Fechou os olhos na expectativa da união plena e ficou desesperada quando ela não se deu de imediato. Sem esperar, sentiu então o contato dos lábios e da língua de Snape em sua parte mais íntima. Eles a circulavam, massageavam e apertavam, levando-a numa escalada crescente que terminou numa convulsão louca do corpo que a fez gritar num misto de angústia e êxtase.

Sem dar muita trégua, ele voltou a lhe percorrer o corpo numa subida mo rosa de carícias e beijos, provocando-lhe um tormento tão angustiante que Helena mal conseguia suportar, mas que morreria se o visse findar. Ela não precisou de mais encorajamento algum para se entregar e suspirou de prazer ao sentir o primeiro impulso provocante. Igualou-o na exigência e a in tensidade dos movimentos e juntos percorreram o ca minho delicioso da paixão e da sensualidade.

A explosão foi delirante. A boca de Snape na sua absorveu-lhe os gritos de prazer, que ele também soltou logo depois do encontro à curva de seu pescoço. Entregues a um cansaço gratificante, continuaram deitados, mas imóveis. Helena sentia a pele úmida de transpiração, o corpo dominado por uma letargia de liciosa e a mente desligada de tudo. A realidade a surpreendeu quando Snape ergueu um pouco a cabeça e perguntou com voz preguiçosa:

— Posso contar com esse tratamento todas as noites?

Os sentimentos ambivalentes alimentados por Helena retornaram violentos e aumentados pelo fato de em nenhum momento, Snape ter lhe forçado coisa al guma. Na verdade, ela havia desejado e o instigado a lhe fazer amor. Dominada pelo desgosto e náusea, em purrou-o e exclamou ríspida:

— Fique longe de mim! Eu o odeio!

Por um segundo, Snape a fitou com raiva e depois sorriu com sarcasmo e comentou:

— Vejo que me odeia, mas ama meu corpo. Você adora que lhe faça amor, não é?

Helena corou até a raiz dos cabelos e não conseguiu esconder a humilhação sentida.

— Jamais vou perdoá-lo por isso — declarou furiosa enquanto se levantava e apanhava as roupas dele. — Não quero nunca mais que toque em mim!

A expressão de Snape tornou-se rígida. Estendeu a mão e segurou Helena por um dos pulsos para impedi-la de se afastar.

— Espere um pouco — pediu ele com mansidão en ganadora. — Ontem à noite, eu compreendi seu abor recimento comigo, mas agora não. O que acabamos de fazer foi uma manifestação de desejo e prazer mútuos. Não sei o que existe em sua cabeça que a faz sentir tanta vergonha da satisfação sexual e, a menos que me explique, não vou poder adivinhar. De uma coisa tenho certeza: você apreciou muitíssimo essa união perfeita. Agora vem me dizer que não quer ser tocada por mim! Pois muito bem, moça, o que você tem nas mãos é uma faca de dois gumes. Tome cuidado para não se cortar com ela. E mais uma coisa: nenhum homem gosta de ser rechaçado como fui agora por você, Helena, e muito menos, de ser tratado como objeto sexual. Portanto, minha cara esposa, pode ficar descansada que não lhe forçarei mais minhas atenções indesejáveis. Da qui por diante, será você quem tomará a iniciativa, e aposto como vai fazê-lo, não importa o que pensa agora.

A verdade encerrada nas palavras dele feriu seu orgulho e a magoou profundamente, que revidou furiosa:

— Talvez, mas prefiro vê-lo no inferno a lhe pedir que me faça amor.

— Acha isso mesmo depois do que acaba de experimentar? Você ainda vai implorar, Helena.


	21. 60 dias de solidão

Olá, meninas...

Sei que eu deveria ter vergonha de pedir desculpas de novo, mas além de atualizar esta fic, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer. Passei por toda a sorte de problemas neste fim de ano, desde término de relacionamento a desemprego e problemas familiares. Mas agora as coisas melhoraram... Ainda estou de férias da faculdade até dia 13 e nesta semana vou postar todos os capítulos que bem ou mal eu consegui escrever, tudo bem? Um beijo no coração de todas, sem exceções.

**Madame Anita**: Eu não esqueci de você e hoje pretendo tirar o atraso das tuas fics!

**Amanda Laís**: Eu já disse, não me condene ao mármore do inferno!

**Daniela Snape**: Que bom que tu gostastes, nena! Esta fic tem séculos de existência, mas eu não vou deixa-la sem final.

— Já vou indo, Helena. Volto no fim de semana.

Sem nem ao menos desviar a atenção do quadro em que trabalhava, ela acenou para Snape, parado à porta do ateliê que Helena havia montado na mansão. Só quando teve certeza de que ele se afastara, soltou um suspiro profundo. Por quanto tempo mais aguentaria o tipo de vida que estava levando? - indagou-se desanimada.

Snape nunca cumprira com o combinado de ficar em casa durante as noites e sempre dormia em Hogwarts, com a desculpa de que o trabalho era muito. Já fazia dois meses que tinham voltado da viagem de lua de mel e até agora Helena estremecia com a lembrança dos dias passados ali. Fora insultante a facilidade com que Snape lhe provara a necessidade de pedir que lhe fi zesse amor. As humilhações sofridas com isso tinham deixado marcas profundas, além de provocarem um intenso desprezo próprio. Ele, todavia, não forçava suas intenções. Sequer as demonstrava. E com isso, Helena imaginava que ele realmente estivesse satisfazendo seu desejo com outras mulheres "na rua".

Sempre que pensava na lua-de-mel - o que evitava fazer - revivia cada detalhe com nitidez como se eles fossem mais reais que a vida que levava agora.

A princípio, Snape parecia se divertir com a situação, mas depois dos primeiros dias de casados, passou a ignorá-la quando não estavam diante de Amy e Sofia.

Isso sem mencionar o controle sexual que ele exercia sobre ela: Tal controle a apavorava e fascinava ao mesmo tempo. Lutava sem parar contra ele, cheia de aversão pela capacidade que ele possuía de, com um esforço mínimo, desencadear uma paixão contra a qual se sentia impotente.

Como em todas as ocasiões, ao vê-lo partir, Helena tentava se convencer de que a separação a deixava feliz, porém, sabia que, à noite, como sempre custaria a dormir sem o calor que emanava do corpo dele nas raras vezes que decidiu dormir em casa. Helena respirou fundo na tentativa de dominar a de solação sentida. Tinha a impressão de que, quanto mais lutava contra a atração sexual que os unia, mais forte ela se tornava.

— Helena, posso entrar?

Helena encontrava-se tão longe dali, com o pensa mento envolto pelas recordações dolorosas, que não ouvira o ruído das muletas de Sofia no assoalho. Fazia uma semana que a menina, graças às melhoras obti das, passara a usá-las. Helena até havia organizado um jantar especial para comemorar o fato.

— Estou trabalhando neste quadro chato e fico con tente quando alguém me interrompe — confessou ela com um sorriso.

— O papai já foi? — indagou a enteada, de olhos baixos.

Helena suspirou. Para boas entendedoras, meia palavra basta. Sofia era mais astuta que Amy e há tempos percebia que as coisas não iam bem. Isto lhe assustava, pois com o tempo apegou-se muito à Helena e o histórico amoroso do pai não ajudava a tranquiliza-la. Por isso, Sofia tratou de mudar de assunto.

— Estou vindo da outra ala. A pintura do teto do salão está ficando muito bonita! Você nem imagina a beleza — declarou ela com um brilho de entusiasmo nos olhos.

— Eu sei, tenho acompanhado o serviço — Helena respondeu com outro sorriso.

Helena sabia que Sofia passava grande parte do dia observando o trabalho de pintura do teto, fascinada com o pro gresso da cena. Ela também era uma artista talentosa e o fato não passara despercebido a Helena.

— Helena, eu queria muito frequentar uma escola de arte — confessou a menina, meio acanhada.

— Bem, não deixa de ser uma boa ideia — concordou. Depois, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado, acrescentou:

— Mas já considerou que esse é um em preendimento muito penoso?

— Só porque sou meio aleijada? — indagou a menina com uma ponta de amargura.

— Não, minha querida, você sabe que isso não é verdade. Sua recuperação continua firme e até a época em que irá para a escola ela já estará completa. Mesmo assim, não vai ser fácil.

— Eu sei, mas se não fosse o fato de... — Sofia começou meio hesitante e se interrompeu, constrangida.

— Se não fosse pelo quê, Sofia?

— Meu pai nunca me matriculou em Hogwarts na tentativa de me preservar. Agora que estou voltando a andar, acho que ele vai ficar muito irritado se eu for frequentar uma escola que não seja de magia...

Helena consultou o relógio para ver se ainda contava com algum tempo para conversar com Sofia antes que a professora particular chegasse para a aula diária. Satisfeita, viu que ainda tinha meia hora.

— Sofia, eu acredito, honestamente, que seu pai não tentará te impedir de buscar um sonho. Ele sempre lutou para lhe dar o bom e o melhor de tudo. Coisas que ele nunca teve, entende? Talvez ele fique um pouco chateado por você não querer seguir uma carreira acadêmica como a dele, mas você sabe como seu pai é rabugento. Assim como você também sabe que ele fica assim por pouco tempo e logo reconhece o quanto está errado. Ele pode não admitir explicitamente e não vai ser fácil convencê-lo de que o que você quer é melhor para você do que o que ele espera... Mas eu e você sabemos o coração bom que o seu pai tem...

Mal terminara de dizer essas últimas palavras e Helena percebeu a relevância que encerravam a si mesma.

— Helena, acorde! Está sonhando? — Sofia brincou e depois disse, séria: — Acho que compreendo o que está tentando me dizer e, com certeza, está certa.

Nesse momento o telefone tocou. Ela fazia questão de ter o aparato trouxa em casa, que Snape, por sinal, nunca soube utilizar...

E ela atendeu.

— Helena, tudo bem? Aqui é Graham. Por acaso está livre para almoçar na quinta-feira?

Helena sentiu o rubor nas faces. Graham Wilde era um trouxa dono de um antiquário nas proximidades do vilarejo em que se encontrava a Mansão Prince e lhe telefonara várias vezes desde que se mudara para lá. Na primeira fora para avisá-la de ter encon trado a estante que ela desejava. Ambos tinham ido, então, comprá-la e depois comemoraram a aquisição com um almoço do qual ela voltara levemente embriagada para ser recebida com desaprovação por Snape.

Dois dias mais tarde, ele tornara a lhe telefonar e a convidara para jantar com ele naquela noite. Insti gada por um instinto que nem sabia possuir, Helena havia concordado em ir. Graham sabia que era casada e, portanto, não devia ter segundas intenções com as amabilidades que lhe dispensava. Snape não tinha ficado satisfeito, porém não interferira. Ela gostava da companhia de Graham e se sentia lisonjeada com a admiração que ele lhe dedicava. Snape irritava-se com essa amizade, razão suficiente para que ela a culti vasse. Era casada com Snape, porém não lhe dava o direito de escolher seus amigos pessoais.

— Acho que sim... — respondeu Helena.

Combinaram de se encontrar num restaurante co nhecido cujos pratos gozavam de boa fama e despedi ram-se. Ela notou a testa ligeiramente franzida de Sofia, mas a menina não comentou nada. Apanhou as muletas e disse:

— Está quase na hora de a sra. Holder chegar. Es pero que pelo Natal eu já esteja preparada para freqüentar a escola...

— Isso será o ideal — afirmou Helena.

Amy, por sua vez, ficava em Hogwarts, devido ao regimento interno da escola, mas voltaria com Snape no final da próxima semana, devido ao seu aniversário.

Helena tinha ficado felicíssima com o novo comporta mento afetuoso da filha, porém, o que mais a sur preendera fora o relacionamento dela com Snape. Havia contado como certo um apego excessivo da menina com ele. Ah, se eles soubessem...

Na verdade, com exceção do seu relacionamento com Snape, tudo corria bem, Helena ponderou. Sofia recu perava-se devagar, Amy mostrava-se mais assentada e feliz e algumas restaurações pendentes na mansão progrediam sem proble mas.


	22. Cadeiras no estilo rococó

Na manhã de quinta-feira, Helena acordou cedo e meio inquieta. Tomou várias providências em relação ao andamento não só do dia-a-dia da casa como tam bém dos trabalhos de restauração da ala nova. Depois, sentou-se à escrivaninha no escritório, disposta a exa minar algumas contas.

Após várias tentativas frustradas de se concentrar na contabilidade, afastou os livros e resolveu dar uma volta no jardim. Com passos rápidos, caminhou em direção ao pequeno lago ornamental. Já estavam no começo de setembro e o outono já se fazia anunciar pelo ar ligeiramente frio.

Até quando aguentaria essa vida dupla que vinha levando? De dia, a mulher calma e controlada que sem pre fora e, à noite, a criatura desconhecida e leviana que rejeitava sua personalidade verdadeira em busca de algo que não conseguia decifrar...

Talvez quando a ala georgiana estivesse pronta ela se sentisse melhor, pois agora viviam meio apertados. De acordo com os diversos contratos de trabalhos artísticos dife rentes, tudo estaria terminado antes do Natal. Snape havia sugerido um baile à fantasia na noite de Ano-Novo para inaugurarem o salão. Aliás, ele não se cansava de elogiá-la pelo que vinha conseguindo fazer com a casa.

Snape era um homem bem mais complexo do que pudera avaliar, Helena admitiu com um arrepio a per correr-lhe o corpo. Era incrível a facilidade com que o bruxo-professor-diretor-empresário competente, que discutia desde assuntos de ne gócios ou acadêmicos à mesa do jantar (quando aparecia em casa, claro!), transformava-se no amante exigente que lhe possuía o corpo na calada da noite; que usava o conhecimento de sua sensualidade e suas fraquezas para quebrar-lhe a resistência e fazê-la gri tar num misto de desespero e prazer.

De repente, uma náusea aguda a fez parar onde estava. E se estivesse grávida? Helena indagou-se aflita ao encarar essa possibilidade que a prenderia mais ainda a Snape. Afinal não tinha tomado precaução alguma contra isso. O lado prático de Helena condenava o descuido, po rém, o emocional sabia que qualquer cuidado nesse sen tido seria o mesmo que admitir seu desejo por Snape e a vontade de continuarem amantes para sempre. Essa verdade, ela não se sentia capaz de encarar.

Devagar, ela voltou para casa. Precisava tomar um banho e se vestir para ir almoçar com Graham. Gos tava desses encontros. Ele era um homem delicado e gentil, que não a ameaçava, nem possuía a virilidade agressiva de Snape. Helena escolheu um conjunto novo para vestir. A cor ficava muito bem com a dos seus ca belos, que, em obediência à vontade de Snape, passara a usar soltos. Todavia, ele não gostava que almoçasse com Graham e Helena não o respeitava nesse ponto. Irritada, apertou os lábios. Snape não tinha o menor interesse emocional por ela, mas não apreciava que ela se relacionasse com outras pessoas. Pois muito bem, ela não era propriedade exclusiva dele!

Helena ficou satisfeita por ter uma maneira de se rebelar contra Snape. No fundo do coração, entretanto, sabia que sua determinação em cultivar a amizade de Graham nascia do fato de ressentir-se amargamente por Snape provocar-lhe o apetite sexual. Contudo, ela negava essa verdade e tentava se convencer de que tinha o direito de escolher seus amigos.

Antes de sair, foi procurar Sofia e, como esperava, encontrou-a no salão, embevecida com a pintura do teto. Ela mesma parou um momento para apreciar o trabalho. A cena alegórica já se delineava clara, com o céu de nuvens brancas tão reais que provocava a ten tação de se tocar nele.

— Não se esqueça de fazer as lições à tarde, mocinha — recomendou.

— Você vai demorar? Pensei que fosse só almoçar...

Helena notou um leve tom de desaprovação na pergunta.

— Não sei. Graham está procurando umas cadeiras para a sala de jantar. Parece que ele finalmente en controu algumas em estilo rococó, como lhe pedi, e eu não quero perdê-las.

— Ele é o dono do antiquário, não é? Você anda se encontrando muito com ele — Sofia disse em tom cauteloso.

Certa de que agora não era o momento oportuno para tomar conhecimento da crítica implícita na afirmação da enteada, Helena sacudiu os ombros e respondeu:

— Graham não é o único com quem me encontro, porém, é o que demonstra conhecimento mais profundo do período em que estou interessada.

— Não sei, não. Acho que ele sente atração por você. – Sofia conclui, enfática como uma típica Snape.

Helena tinha absoluta certeza disso, porém, estava segura de que Graham não representava nenhuma ameaça, pois sempre se comportava com distinção. No entanto, aborrecia-se por Sofia ter notado os senti mentos dele.

— Graham sabe que sou casada — Helena replicou com naturalidade e foi embora antes que Sofia pu desse fazer mais algum comentário.

A menina a fizera sentir-se culpada e isso a abor recia. Afinal não era responsabilidade sua se Graham se sentia atraído por ela, pois não tinha feito nada para encorajá-lo. Como também não o desencorajara... Helena reconheceu mais tarde quando voltou a pensar no assunto, enquanto tomavam o café depois do almoço.

— Você está com pressa de voltar para casa? — Graham indagou. — Acho que sei onde podemos en contrar as cadeiras.

Ele riu ao ver Helena afastar a xícara para trás com os olhos brilhando de excitação.

— Aposto como você ama essa casa com mais paixão do que... — Ele interrompeu a frase, constrangido, e Helena inquiriu com voz seca:

— Amo meu marido, você ia dizer? - Fitaram-se por um momento e depois Graham murmurou:

— Eu estaria certo ao afirmar isso?

Helena sentiu um leve latejar na garganta. Sabia ser seu dever negar as palavras de Graham e mudar de assunto, mas lhe surgiu no íntimo uma ponta de excitação tão antiga quanto Eva e sentida sempre que uma mulher tomava conhecimento da atração exercida por ela num homem. Não havia muito tempo, caso se encontrasse nessa situação, teria rechaçado Graham com firmeza. No entanto, já sentia a tentação de con fidenciar a ele o fato de não ser feliz com Snape. Na verdade não era mesmo, porém, a possibilidade de ad mitir isso à outra pessoa, ainda mais a um homem interessado nela, provocou-lhe um arrepio na espinha. "O que está acontecendo comigo?" indagou-se aflita.

Às vezes mal conseguia se reconhecer na mulher em que Snape a transformara. Antes que sua indecisão em responder se tornasse óbvia, a conversa foi interrompida pelo garçom que trazia a conta. Ao fim da tarde, Graham deixou Helena nos portões da Mansão Snape.

— Ei, Helena, está sonhando acordada? — Graham indagou ao tocar-lhe o braço e, com isso, afastou seus pensamentos sombrios.

Helena levantou o rosto sorridente, mas tornou-se séria no mesmo instante por perceber, embaraçada, a expressão de sensualidade com que o amigo a fitava. Infelizmente, os pesados portões de ferro da casa se abriram e apareceu um homem muito alto, corpulento, de olhos e cabelos negros...

... A confusão estava feita.


	23. Por Merlin e todos os bruxos relevantes!

— Oh, meu Mérlin! — murmurou ela, perturbada com a visão de Snape.

— Oh meu o quê! — questionou Graham, que desconhece o fato de Helena ser bruxa, tampouco de existir realmente Magia no mundo...

Mas Helena nem deu bola. Assim que se viu fora do carro, exclamou, nervosa:

— _Meu amor_, que surpresa!

Ela ficou irritada com a demonstração de fraqueza, mas afinal, tinha de fingir na frente de Graham. Não via razão alguma para se comportar como uma esposa culpada quando não tinha feito nada de errado, mas sabia muito bem do que Snape seria capaz...

— Boa tarde... Severo? — Graham cumprimentou meio incerto quanto ao nome do homem diante de si. Helena notou o visível constrangimento do amigo e sentiu uma grande pena dele. Além de estar pouco à vontade, levava desvantagem numa comparação física com Snape. Isso fez sua irritação crescer.

— Pensei que hoje você só estaria de volta à tardinha — disse ela ao marido como se pedisse explicação da presença dele ali.

— Pedi à Minerva que ficasse na Direção este fim de semana... Aqueles lufanos malditos, filhos da Lovegood e do Neville junto com as pestes grifinórias do Potter e da Weasley quase colocaram Hogwarts abaix... AIIII! FICOU LOUCA? — Helena deu um pisão no pé de Snape, como quem pede para calar a boca. Através de Legilimência, ela o "lembra" que Graham é trouxa.

Graham, por sua vez, estava olhando para os dois completamente desnorteado e incrédulo. Grifinórios? Lufanos? Hogwarts? Do que diabos eles estavam falando?

Quem dera se fosse apenas isso. Snape conteve seu discurso, mas a raiva voltou a ter como alvo o trouxa diante de si. Helena sabia que, sob a aparência educada, o marido fervia de raiva e isso a inflamou. Com que direito Snape ficava bravo com ela, ainda mais quando não fizera nada errado? Não era propriedade dele e por isso não podia ser humilhada dessa maneira na presença de Graham, que também não merecia ser tratado daquela forma. Snape ainda não tinha feito nada, mas Helena sabia que iria fazer. Ela não conseguia entender o compor tamento dele, pois Snape estava longe de ser o tipo do marido ciumento. Aliás, para alguém sentir ciúme era preciso amar primeiro, não era?

— Mas então, meu bem... O que te traz aqui? — ela indagou, ao sentir o rosto queimar.

— Procurar por você. Sophia ficou preocupada quan do não voltou logo depois do almoço. Como aquela maldita engenhoca trouxa que você chama de carro estava com problema no... depurador, é isso?... Ela ficou com medo de que tivesse havido algum acidente. É só no que ela pensa agora.

A explicação era plausível, porém, a colocava em situação de desvantagem.

— Como pode ver, não aconteceu nada. Graham me levou para ver as tais cadeiras que eu queria — Helena contou e arrependeu-se no mesmo instante. Suas pa lavras soavam como uma desculpa pelo seu compor tamento e isso era a última coisa que desejava.

— Você gostou? Das cadeiras, quero dizer — Snape perguntou com voz suave.

A indagação parecia ter um duplo sentido e isso provocou em Helena um grande mal-estar. Tinha a im pressão de que Snape sabia de suas confusões íntimas a respeito de Graham. Meio na defensiva, ela levantou o queixo e respondeu:

— Gostei tanto que até as comprei. São dez ao todo e mais a mesa. Vão ficar lindas na sala de jantar.

— Acredito você nunca erra nessas coisas. Bem, como seu carro não está bom, acho melhor você parar mais em casa ou então usar os transportes que a nossa _gente _costuma usar, não é querida? — disse Snape, autoritário.

Em seguida, ele acenou de leve com a cabeça em direção a Graham como se o antiquário não passasse de um menino de recados e o estivesse dispensando. Helena não teve outro recurso senão sorrir para o amigo e postar-se ao lado do marido.

Mas Graham não "colaborou".

— Quem você pensa que é, seu... ANIMAL? Você trata a sua mulher como se ela fosse um brinquedo seu!

Snape se inflamou...

— Escuta aqui, seu _trouxa_ de meia tigela...

— Nossa, seu vocabulário de xingamentos é bastante... INFANTIL — disse Graham, obviamente pensando que "trouxa", ali, naquela situação, se tratava de mero "xingamento".

— Vou te mostrar o que é infantil, seu paquiderme... E também vou te ensinar a não se engraçar com a mulher de outro homem!

Snape sacou a varinha. Helena nada pôde fazer, pois não costumava sair portando a sua própria varinha. Afinal, ela estava acostumada à vida de trouxa e os perigos de guerra não mais existiam...

— SECTUMSEMPRA! — e o mestre lançou a sua especialidade...

Graham se debatia, desesperado e sem entender o que estava acontecido. De onde saíram aqueles cortes profundos e que lhe causavam aquela dor aterradora? Daquele "pedaço de madeira"? Tentou se arrastar para o carro, mas não conseguiu.

— DESFAÇA ESSE FEITIÇO AGORA, SNAPE!

— Me obrigue! — disse ironicamente...

Helena ergueu a mão direita, como quem intenciona dar um tapa... Snape gargalhou.

— Vai me obrigar a desfazer o feitiço com essa sua mãozinha de algodão? Me poupe, mulher... — disse ele, já dando as costas...

— DESFAÇA ESSE FEITIÇO OU EU VOU EMBORA DESTA CASA! — disse, sem nem mesmo ela saber porque tal argumento teria valor, afinal, Snape não estava nem aí para ela... Esta cena, era puro reflexo do seu orgulho machista...

Snape ficou parado, olhando profundamente para a esposa.

— E FAÇO VOCÊ PARAR NA CELA MAIS FRIA E IMUNDA DE AZKABAN, QUE É O ÚNICO LUGAR DE ONDE VOCÊ NÃO DEVERIA TER SAÍDO, SEU MONSTRO! — decidiu ser cruel.

Snape se aproximou de Graham, que tentou recuar, apavorado. Snape executou um feitiço mudo para que Graham adormecesse e praticamente mandou Helena entrar. Raivosa, ela obedeceu. Ele aparatou para as masmorras da mansão (onde já funcionava o seu laboratório particular), aplicou essência de ditamno nas feridas, que se fecharam e finalizou o "reparo" com um intenso obliviate. Helena jamais tomaria conhecimento, mas ele exagerara na "dose", fazendo o pobre antiquário esquecer até mesmo da existência dela...

Muito tempo se passou, quando Snape finalmente desfez os efeitos do Sectumsempra e deixou Graham desacordado e deitado na cama de sua própria casa, muito longe da Mansão Prince. Voltou para casa pensativo e, quando entrou em seu quarto, a única coisa que queria era relaxar. As peripécias da nova geração Potter-Weasley-Longbottom agora não era nada perto do estresse que lhe pesava os ombros, a cabeça, o corpo inteiro. Assim que entrou no quarto, uma explosão de raiva vinda de Helena o atingiu:

— Por que toda essa encenação, Snape? Como se atreveu a me tratar como criança e me envergonhar na frente de Graham? Ou melhor como você foi capaz de ferir o Graham! Que atitude mais comensal, não é! E ainda por cima me arrasta para casa como se eu fosse...

— Minha mulher — ele completou, com mansidão enganadora. — Não é isso que você é, Helena?

— Sei que sou, mas o fato de ser sua mulher não significa que seja propriedade sua, entendeu? O que pensou que eu estivesse fazendo com Graham... Amor?

Snape virou-se para ela e Helena pôde ver um brilho estranho nos olhos negros. Percebia que a raiva queimava latente sob o autocontrole. Isso a amedrontava e esti mulava ao mesmo tempo. Chocada, deu-se conta de que queria brigar com Snape e provocá-lo a ponto de esti lhaçar aquele maldito domínio próprio. Da mesma forma com que ele a tornava submissa aos desejos de seu corpo, queria deixá-lo à mercê das próprias emoções. Não su portava mais essa mistura de angústia e ódio que a impedia de raciocinar e se comportar com racionalidade.

— Quer fazer amor com Graham? — Snape per guntou finalmente. — Se for, eu...

— Você o quê? Vai me castigar abusando de meu corpo? — Helena riu alto. — Já não faz isso o suficiente? Por que acha impossível que eu possa desejar um pouco de carinho para compensar sua crueldade, Snape?

— Minha crueldade? Por Merlin, Dumbledore e todos os bruxos relevantes neste mundo, Helena! Não entendo como pode me dizer isso! Mas vamos deixar um ponto bem claro agora: você não vai tornar a ver Graham Wilde — ordenou ele ríspido —, e estou fa lando sério.

Helena ficou muda de espanto e raiva. Jamais per mitiria que Snape lhe governasse a vida. A primeira coisa que faria na manhã seguinte seria telefonar a Granam a fim marcar um jantar sábado à noite. E se o convite incluísse cama além da refeição, ótimo! Snape ia aprender que não devia lhe dar ordens, humilhá-la e, acima de tudo, subjugá-la com a sen sualidade dele. Santo Mérlin, como o odiava, pensou com o olhar perdido na paisagem. E não só a ele, mas a si mesma também, ou, melhor, a criatura em que ele a havia transformado...


	24. A impertinente esposa de Severo Snape

Meninas, meninas! Como fiquei feliz e reanimada com as reviews de vocês! E tu, Anita? Não tens noção de como me deixa contente ler o que me escreves. E vocês, num geral, estão muito afoitas, mocinhas! O próximo capítulo já desembarca na festa de debutante da Amy... E aí... Cabeças irão rolar! Muahahaha! Capítulo gigante pra vocês, não consegui reduzir...

E quanto aos asteriscos durante o texto... Bom... Sigam o coelho! ;)

0-0-0-0-0

O dia amanheceu fresco e claro. Era sexta-feira e logo mais ao fim da tarde, Amy estaria em casa. Só então Helena recordou-se de que teria de modificar seus planos de revanche contra Snape, convidando Graham para um novo jantar hoje mesmo, em vez de esperar o fim de semana; isto porque no Sábado fariam uma pequena reunião familiar para comemorar o aniversário de Amy e durante toda a semana a seguir haveria de se ocupar com os preparativos da festa de debutante.

Helena pegou o telefone, a fim de falar com Graham, mas assim que ouviu a réplica no outro lado da linha, percebeu que ali havia um dedo de Snape. Ou melhor, a mão inteira:

— Graham Wilde antiguidades...

— Olá, querido! Bom dia! É Helena! Helena Snape... Tudo bem? — perguntou, receosa. — Preciso de sua ajuda novamente! — disfarçou.

Confiava na competência de Snape em fazer Graham esquecer o episódio de terror vivenciado em seu portão, mas estava com um pé atrás...

— Helena...? Não conheço nenhuma Helena... Acho que você se enganou, moça...

Muito desconcertada, Helena pediu desculpas pelo engano e desligou o telefone. Será que Graham tinha ficado tão chateado a ponto de ignorá-la pelo mau comportamento do marido? Foi quando todas as luzes do universo acenderam-se sobre sua cabeça...

— Aquele troglodita deve ter "exagerado" um "pouco" no feitiço de memória — pensou indignada, mas com um sorriso infame se formando no rosto.

Helena se arrumou, pegou sua bolsa e foi para o antiquário. Pela primeira vez, depois de muito tempo, aparatou. A falta de hábito lhe rendeu uma imensa ânsia, um enjôo terrível... Ao menos era isso o que ela pensava*. Bateu à porta do antiquário. Graham lhe atendeu, como se fora qualquer cliente.

— Olha, Graham... Sei que você não está entendendo nada, mas... — sacou a varinha e murmurou algo que o homem diante de si achou engraçado, mas não teve tempo de rir. Seus olhos ficaram embaçados, mas logo voltara ao normal.

— Helena, minha querida! Tudo bem com você? Que surpresa te ver por aqui! Espero que seu marido não tenha se incomodado...

— "Ufa, ele não lembra de nada... Mas o que me deu... Fiquei até frac..."

Helena teria se estatelado ao chão, não fosse Graham apoiá-la.

— Tudo bem com você? — disse ele, fazendo-a sentar-se em uma grande _chaise_.

— Tudo, deve ser porque comi pouco no café da manhã... — disse estando ainda um pouco tonta.

— Mas me diga... O que lhe traz por aqui?

— Hm... Ehr... Estou terminando o quarto das minhas filhas e poderíamos discutir o projeto... Amanhã, talvez. Preciso de algumas peças — inventou, afinal, não poderia fazer o convite assim, de cara.

— Você tem filhas? — perguntou, surpreso.

— Sim, não lhe contei? Tenho uma filha que faz quinze anos amanhã, mas que a festa de debutantes será na semana que vem... E uma enteada, pouca coisa mais nova, filha de meu marido...

— Bom, podemos sair para jantar hoje. Que tal?

— Tudo bem, você quem sabe. Estou com tempo livre.

— E seu marido?

— Está trabalhando, não se preocupe...

— E o que é esse pedaço de madeira na sua mão? — perguntou, ironicamente — Até que é bonito...

— Ah... — desconcertada, Helena tratou de esconder. — Ah... É... Encontrei por aí.

Graham olhou de uma forma estranha, que Helena não entendeu. Era desconfiança.

Quanto à Helena, esta só podia pensar que não estava certo sentir-se culpada por procurar o ami go, pois tinha o direito de escolher as amizades que bem entendesse. Como sempre, culpava Snape por instigá-la a tomar atitudes que ela também não aprovava. Estava presa numa armadilha e, como um animal selvagem, debatia-se para escapar. Mas, o que a pren dia? O casamento ou o desejo que Snape conseguia despertar ao bel-prazer dele? Até mesmo na noite anterior, apesar de sentir-se furiosa com ele... Sentiu desejo. Irritada, afastou a lembrança da mente. Não queria pensar em como as mãos de Snape em seu corpo a levavam a alturas tais, que nada mais tinha importância a não ser a vontade de fazer amor.

Conversaram algumas amenidades e Helena se despediu. Tinha a impressão de estar sendo espionada*, mas o dia transcorreu sem maiores turbulências. O fato de Snape ter voltado para casa no fim de semana contrariava os planos de sua esposa, todavia, isto não fez Helena desistir de suas artimanhas. Ela ainda também era uma sonserina...

Mesmo assim, a consciência da senhora Snape não a dei xava esquecer que combinara algo com Graham às escondidas do marido. De maneira irracional, ela o cul pava por seu comportamento irregular. Outro ponto que a incomodava era o fato de Graham estar mais envolvido emocionalmente com ela do que imaginara. Até então, pensara que ele não esperava manter mais do que uma amizade e, no máximo, um flerte inconsequente com ela.

Sentiu uma onda de excitação percorrer-lhe o corpo quando se forçou a aceitar o fato de que Graham tinha em mente um relacionamento mais íntimo. Por um lado, não encarava a perspectiva de um compromisso desse tipo agradável, por outro, a considerava uma maneira de se livrar do domínio físico e emocional poderoso que Snape exercia sobre ela. Isto se conseguisse se excitar com as carícias de outro homem...

Ela gostava de Graham e se sentia lisonjeada com as atenções e a admiração dele. Havia até chegado ao ponto de imaginar como se sentiria se ele a beijasse, o que queria dizer que ele não lhe era indiferente. Mesmo as sim, a ideia de ter um caso com Graham não a atraía. Na verdade, não precisava ir tão longe, refletiu. O importante era não parar de se encontrar com Graham a fim de que Snape não pensasse ter levado a melhor outra vez. Quanto às possíveis conseqüências — ora! — que fossem para o umbral.

Por sorte, Snape não estava em casa quando Helena se aprontou para o encontro, pois tinha esquecido os trabalhos dos alunos de segundo ano em Hogwarts e, mesmo sendo fim de semana, gostaria de corrigi-los em casa. Ao menos essa foi a desculpa que ele deu...

Depois de tomar banho e vestir um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã de seda que o próprio Snape comprara para seu enxoval (quanta ironia!), Helena sentou-se à penteadeira para fazer a maquiagem e se pentear. En quanto fazia isso, Amy apareceu e perguntou curiosa:

— Aonde você vai? Não sabia que você e o papai sairiam juntos hoje.

— E não vamos mesmo. Vou sozinha a um jantar de negócios. — E indagou com um sorriso forçado: — E você e Sofia, o que vão fazer?

— Vamos ouvir uns CD's que havíamos encomendado e chegaram hoje... Tudo demora a chegar aqui nesse fim de... — parou com o olhar de censura da mãe. — Que seja... Uma das vantagens de a gente morar nesta casa é poder tocar música bem alta... Sem ninguém reclamar. — comemorou com palmas e pulinhos adolescentes...

— Você vai acabar surda antes de fazer quarenta anos — Helena declarou severa ao se dirigir ao guarda-roupa.

Depois de olhar tudo, resolveu usar um vestido lilás-clarinho, de musselina de algodão e linha soltas. Acompanhava, ainda, um casaco curto do mesmo te cido. Assim que o vestiu, Amy expressou a admiração.

— Puxa, que lindo! Quando você comprou isso?

— Foi seu pai que comprou... — Helena parou de falar imediatamente. Nunca se referira a Snape como "pai" para Amy, mesmo que a garota estivesse convicta disto e o próprio tivesse confirmado a história, num embuste para fazer Helena casar com ele.

— Bem, já vou indo... Não quero me atrasar. E veja se você e Sofia jantam direito!

E saiu...

Helena havia combinado de se encontrar com Graham no apartamento dele, que ficava em cima da loja de antiguidades. Ao subir as escadas, sentiu certa apreensão. Bateu à porta:

— Como sempre, pontual — disse Graham ao abrir a porta.

Ele devia ter acabado de tomar banho, pois os ca belos ainda estavam molhados. A camisa esporte bran ca mostrava parte do peito musculoso. A apreensão de Helena cresceu e ela desviou o olhar para não fitá-lo. Ele foi ao quarto pegar as chaves do carro e enquanto isso, conversavam:

— Seu marido não se importou que viesse jantar comigo?

— Severo não tem o direito de determinar como devo viver. Sou uma mulher feita e não uma criança — Helena respondeu com voz calma e segura.

— Você me deixa contente ao dizer isso.

Graham estava bem atrás dela e Helena podia sen tir sua respiração no pescoço. Seu instinto a avisou de que ele iria beijá-la e por isso desviou-se depressa para o lado.

— Sabe que já estou com meu carro? O pessoal da oficina descobriu logo o problema e o consertou. Ainda bem. Onde vamos jantar? — disse, parecendo uma metralhadora de palavras.

Se Graham se desapontara com a reação dela, não o demonstrou e respondeu com naturalidade:

— Num restaurante novo que me indicaram. Dizem que a comida é excelente... É um lugar muito bonito.

[...]

— Helena?

Certa aspereza na voz de Graham chamou-lhe a atenção de volta.

— Desculpe, eu me distraí pensando em outra coisa. Acho ótimo. Confio no seu bom gosto e certamente o lugar deve ser lindo...

— Mas não tanto quanto você.

O timbre de voz dele tinha se aprofundado e isso fez Helena se acautelar. Com despreocupação retrucou:

— Ora, muito obrigada, cavalheiro. Você também está muito elegante.

Mais uma vez Graham não demonstrou desapontamento por Helena ter se esquivado da tentativa de aproxima ção feita por ele.

— Vou pegar meu paletó e então poderemos ir.

Sozinha na sala, Helena percorreu o olhar à volta. Tudo estava em ordem e o aspecto geral era agradável, embora típico de um homem sozinho. Graham devia ter trinta e tantos anos. Por que não era casado? Talvez fosse viúvo? Divorciado?

Helena deu-se conta de como sabia pouco a respeito desse homem e, mesmo assim, não sentia curiosidade alguma por ele. Isso não queria dizer que o seu envolvimento emocional com Graham era mínimo e, portanto, não justificava um relaciona mento mais íntimo?

— Parece que o outono já está chegando — Graham comentou no carro.

Durante o trajeto, mantiveram uma conversa um tanto vaga sobre assuntos gerais. O restaurante ficava no campo, num celeiro adaptado com graça e bom gosto ao lado de uma lagoa. Quase todas as mesas estavam tomadas, mas Graham tinha uma reserva e logo se acomodaram. A comida provou ser tão boa ou ainda melhor do que tinham dito a ele. Durante a refeição, Helena percebeu que surgia certa tensão entre ambos e tentou ignorá-la. Já passava das onze quando tomaram café e licor e, pouco depois, foram embora.

Helena não demonstrara pressa alguma e comera bem devagar propositadamente. Achava que a essas alturas Snape já sabia aonde ela tinha ido. Tentou imaginar a reação dele, porém, não conseguiu e isso lhe perturbou um pouco.

Na volta, a tensão que os dominava aumentou e Helena tinha a sensação de quase poder tocá-la. Assim que estacionou o carro ao lado do seu, atrás da loja, Graham convidou com voz meio embargada:

— Helena, que tal subir um pouco e tomar um drin que comigo?

Este era o momento decisivo. Se dissesse "sim", es taria concordando não só com a bebida como também com outras coisas mais, Helena refletiu. A escolha era sua e sabia que Graham não a forçaria a subir contra sua vontade. Em parte, desejava recusar o convite e ir embora antes de cometer um engano irremediável, todavia, instigada pela lembrança de Snape e tudo que ele lhe fazia, aceitou-o.

— Que tal se eu aceitar? — Respondeu com suavidade. Por um segundo, Graham ficou imóvel e, em seguida, ficou visivelmente afobado, tenso, elétrico.

Ele soltou os cintos de segurança dos dois, saltou do carro e ajudou Helena a descer. Posses sivo, tomou-lhe o braço enquanto subiam a escada para o apartamento dele e, assim que entraram, enlaçou-a e começou a beijá-la.

A paixão agressiva e violenta ofendeu a sensibilidade de Helena e lhe deixou rígida. Todas as reações de rejeição que sempre esperara encontrar nos braços de Snape, mas que nunca sentira, incrivelmente surgiam no mo mento em que a boca de Graham pressionava a sua. Tomada de pânico, Helena perdeu o uso da razão. Cega a tudo que acontecia exceto à necessidade de se livrar da opressão daqueles braços e daquela boca, começou a lutar com desespero. Graham a soltou imediatamente e, com isso, ela voltou a raciocinar com clareza.

Ela não sabia qual dos dois tremia mais e, na pouca claridade reinante, teve a impressão de que Graham estava lívido. Arrasada por sensações de culpa, angús tia e desespero, mordeu o lábio sem saber como agir. Na ânsia egoísta de castigar Snape, ela havia magoado profundamente o amigo e isso era a última coisa que desejara nesse seu proceder leviano.

Ao ver a raiva e amargura entrelaçadas na expressão de Graham, Helena tocou-lhe o braço e murmurou:

— Lamento muitíssimo.

Ela sabia, palavras de desculpa não poderiam jamais justificar sua falta de receptividade e, muito menos, a atitude de rejeição.

— Acho melhor você ir embora — declarou Gra ham, bravo.

Helena não o culpava. Se nos encontros anteriores não encorajara as pretensões do amigo, nessa noite dera a entender que aceitaria as manifestações amo rosas dele. Caminhou para a porta, mas parou ao ouvir Graham dizer com amargura:

— Se é assim que trata seu marido, não compreen do por que ele esteja tão desesperado com medo de perder você.

Helena virou-se meio hesitante e de cabeça baixa. Se Snape temia perdê-la, era mesmo por razões além do entendimento de Graham.

— Talvez ele não esteja — disse ela, desanimada.

— Pois está e a ponto de ter vindo aqui hoje à tarde, a fim de me avisar para ficar longe de você.

Helena mal podia acreditar no que acabava de ouvir.

— Mas você não me disse nada!

— Não disse o quê? Que o seu precioso maridinho tinha me ameaçado fisicamente, caso eu encostasse um dedo em você? Eu a desejava, Helena — Graham declarou amargurado —, e agora à noite você deu a entender que o sentimento era recíproco. Eu queria gozar de sua companhia e não perder tempo falando de seu marido.

Devagar, Helena abriu a porta e desceu a escada. No carro, antes de dar a partida, viu que já passava da meia-noite. A mente girava num torvelinho de ideias confusas e achava inacreditável que Snape hou vesse feito novas ameaças a Graham. Ao menos esperava que ele tivesse apelado ao método trouxa, desta vez.

Quase em estado de choque e dirigindo o carro como uma autômata, ela foi para casa. Ao passar a língua pelos lábios, notou que tinham ficado feridos com a vio lência do beijo de Graham e estremeceu arrepiada ao lembrar-se dele. Tinham sido dois impactos fortes de mais os dessa noite. Pelo menos havia descoberto que as reações despertadas por Snape em seu corpo e os seus sentimentos para com ele quando faziam amor, não eram emoções que qualquer homem podia lhe pro vocar num passe de mágica.

Adentrou os portões e parou o carro na frente da casa. Começou a tremer violentamente quando a verdade explodiu em sua men te. Ela ainda* o amava! Amava Snape! Seu e somente seu Severo Snape. Não podia ser! Quer dizer, podia, sim! Mas ele não a amava... E por isto ela tinha lutado tão ferozmente contra ele, a não ser pelo conhecimento arraigado em seu íntimo de que ele ameaçava sua indiferença pelos homens e a fazia vi brar com todas as emoções que jurara jamais sentir novamente...

— Helena!

A voz grave de Snape, que se aproximava do carro, teve o efeito de uma chicotada nos nervos em franga lhos. Ela encolheu-se e, com a luz que vinha da porta aberta da casa, viu a expressão dos olhos dele se en durecer diante de seu movimento e dos lábios inchados.

— Então a aventureira voltou? Vai passar o resto da noite aí ou pretende entrar em casa?

O tom sarcástico a magoou muito e provocou-lhe uma onda intensa de raiva. Com as pernas trêmulas desceu do carro e cruzou o espaço que a separava de Snape. Como se atrevia a tratá-la como se fosse uma criança incapaz de cuidar da própria vida? E pior... A intimidar Graham, sob ameaça, _DUAS VEZES,_ a não vê-la mais?

— Não sou uma criança, Severo. Sei me cuidar. Não precisava ficar me esperando — declarou com voz seca.

— Concordo — Snape disse com suavidade. — Não estava te esperando. Estive em Hogwarts e aca bei de voltar de um passeio a pé pela redondeza.

Helena entrou logo em casa e subiu rapidamente a escada. Sabia que Snape tinha de trancar a porta e apagar as luzes e queria aproveitar essa pequena van tagem de tempo para se refugiar em seu quarto. Ambos dormiam em quartos separados, que por sua vez, tinham uma passagem de um para ou outro, para deixar a situação despercebida às meninas. Ela ainda o conservava para seu uso, embora Snape a for çasse a dormir com ele quando estava em casa. Essa noite, entretanto, seria diferente.

No fundo do coração, Helena sabia estar agindo dessa forma por um gesto de covardia e não de desafio. Seria impossível dormir ao lado dele sem trair seus senti mentos, além de ser uma tortura insuportável tê-lo tão próximo. Lamentando que a porta de passagem entre os quartos não tivesse cha ve, ela se despiu depressa. Não se deu ao trabalho de pendurar o vestido. Pôs a camisola e deitou-se ao mesmo tempo em que apagava a luz do abajur na mesinha-de-cabeceira.

A angústia que a dominava era imensa, o coração batia pesado e os ouvidos tentavam captar qualquer ruído indicativo da chegada de Snape ao quarto vizinho.

Quando ele surgiu foi em tal silêncio que Helena só percebeu ao ouvi-lo abrir a porta de comunicação entre os dois aposentos. Tensa, seguiu men talmente os passos dele em direção à cama e, então, sen tiu-lhe o odor característico quando ele se curvou para acender a luz do abajur. A sua intuição dizia-lhe que Snape estava furioso, apesar da calma e indiferença aparentes.

— Você teve uma noite agradável?

Nervosa, Helena engoliu em seco e depois respondeu:

— Mais ou menos.

— Ora, mas que pena! Vou ver o que posso fazer para melhorar a situação...

Havia tanta ameaça na voz dele que Helena, tensa, tentou ganhar tempo dizendo:

— Snape, não admito que você determine quem deva, ou não, ser meu amigo e também que ameace as pessoas que gozam de minha amizade.

— Ah, ele lhe contou — Snape disse, indiferente.

Com violência, ele puxou as cobertas e atirou-as longe. Depois, segurou Helena pelos ombros e a fez sentar na cama e fitá-lo, porém, os olhos dele a encararam apenas por um segundo e então fixaram-se nos lábios inchados. Doloridos e sensíveis, Helena precisou lutar contra o impulso de passar a língua por eles.

Ela ouviu o ruído animal e abafado que Snape fez com a garganta e, em seguida, sentiu-lhe a boca na sua, apertando os lábios feridos de encontro aos dentes com selvageria e brutalidade. Ele a castigava, Helena reconhecia desesperada enquanto lutava para empur rá-lo. Ao fazer isso, deu-se conta de que não sentia o terror experimentado nos braços de Graham. Humi lhação, dor e ódio, sim, mas, curiosamente, medo não. Quando enfim a soltou, Snape fitou-a com os olhos brilhando. Helena tocou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

— Você me machucou — queixou-se ela.

— Desgraçada, pensa que eu não sei? — E, erguen do-lhe o rosto, os dedos em seu queixo, inquiriu ríspido:

— Você deixou que ele fizesse amor com você? Deixou? Ou será que isto se limita ao que ele fez? — Indagou ao passar o polegar nos lábios inchados.

— Não fizemos amor, não.

Helena o fitou com desafio. Odiava-o. Pelo domínio que exercia sobre ela e pela habilidade incrível de fazê-la desejar que a possuísse mesmo quando a maltratava. Odiava-o por tê-la feito descobrir tantas coisas sobre si mesma e por torná-la consciente da infinita capa cidade feminina de ser receptiva às várias modalidades do homem, tanto as cruéis quanto as bondosas. E mais do que a ele, odiava a si mesma. E por causa disso, mentiu ao acrescentar:

— Mas eu queria ter feito amor.

— Pois muito bem, você haverá de fazer.

Helena apavorou-se com a ameaça velada na voz suave e quis se desmentir, mas seu orgulho não lhe permitiu.

— E desta vez, Helena, prometo que vai saber que sou eu quem está fazendo amor com você — afirmou ele, seguro de si.

Ele a segurou com firmeza pela cintura e a sua von tade instintiva foi a de lutar. Todavia, percebeu que Snape gostaria que fizesse isso, pois sentiria prazer em subjugá-la fisicamente. Como se lesse seus pensa mentos, ele disse;

— Pode se debater à vontade, Helena! Você não pode imaginar o que acontece comigo ao ouvir aqueles gritinhos ofegantes que você deixa escapar quando tenta fingir que eu não te desperto nenhum tipo de desejo...

Ele não precisava lhe dizer isso, pois Helena já sabia. Horrorizada, ela sentiu o corpo reagir com a imagem invocada por Snape. Amava-o e se odiava por isso. Como podia sentir amor por um homem que a tratava dessa maneira? Que a usava como uma conveniência sexual e que sentia prazer em atormentá-la?

Snape afastou as alças da camisola, expondo-lhe os seios. Helena forçou-se a ficar imóvel, porém, a tensão abrasadora percorreu-lhe o corpo. Desejava tanto de monstrar que a tortura sádica não a afetava, mas, como sempre, traiu-se. Ao vê-lo se mexer um pouco, ela, se retorceu desesperada por escapar. Snape riu baixinho e murmurou:

— Ah, a brasa começa a se atiçar. Agora sim, parece a minha mulher!

— Eu não quero você. Vá embora!

Helena não se surpreendeu ao ouvi-lo rir, porém, as sustou-se com a ferocidade dele, pois esperava sarcas mo ou desdém. Snape sabia que suas palavras não passavam de uma mentira patética, mas, ao invés de ridicularizá-la, afirmou baixinho:

— Você vai me querer, Helena, eu prometo. E quando me quiser, então poderá me mandar embora.

Snape curvou a cabeça, todavia não lhe tocou o seio como Helena esperava. Bem de leve, os lábios dele ro çaram-lhe a pele sensível do pescoço, dos ombros e da parte interna dos braços. Cada movimento delicado daquela boca era uma forma deliciosa de tortura que foi se tornando cada vez menos deliciosa e mais torturante. Seu corpo já latejava com o desejo que só Snape conseguia evocar.

Ele parou de beijá-la e ergueu a cabeça.

— Tire minha roupa, Helena.

Com o orgulho ferido, Helena virou a cabeça numa negativa muda. Só ela sabia quanto ansiava em es tender os braços e obedecê-lo e quanto lhe custava a tentativa de abafar as labaredas que a consumiam. Era como lutar contra um incêndio com as mãos vazias. Snape voltou a beijá-la com suavidade. Foi a vez das pálpebras, das faces e do lóbulo das orelhas e, quando Helena pensou que morreria com esse tormento, os lábios dele tocaram os seus. O prazer inundou-a, porém, antes que pudesse saboreá-lo, o contato foi in terrompido. Ele continuou a provocá-la com a repetição da carícia leve e rápida até que, desvairada de desejo, Helena esqueceu-se de tudo o mais.

Ao sentir de novo os lábios dele nos seus, ela enla çou-o pelo pescoço e com os dedos entrelaçados nos ca belos negros, puxou-o de encontro a si. Tomou-lhe a boca e beijou-o com a paixão que não conseguia mais esconder.

— Tire minha roupa, Helena — Snape murmurou, roçando seus lábios.

Desta vez, com os dedos trêmulos, ela desabotoou primeiro a camisa e estremeceu excitada ao roçar a pele em brasa. Afoita, conseguiu arrancar fora a peça e, nesse mo mento, o que lhe restava de autocontrole desapareceu por completo. Num impulso incontrolável, cobriu-lhe o peito de beijos. Com a cabeça apoiada numa das mãos, Snape a observava. Helena, porém, não se dava conta do olhar perscrutador. Ainda com os dedos incertos, abriu a fivela do cinto e baixou o zíper da calça. Imediatamente, o sexo dele pulsou sob sua mão e ela sentiu vontade de interromper o que fazia para acariciá-lo. Snape esperou até que Helena o despisse por com pleto e então, impaciente, arrancou-lhe a camisola e a puxou para junto de si. Fitou-a demoradamente em toda a sua nudez e a fez estremecer com a intensidade do olhar.

— Você me quer. Diga, Helena. Diga que me quer.

Helena não queria obedecê-lo, porém, os dedos de Snape, leves como plumas, percorriam-lhe a pele trai çoeira, rodeavam-lhe os seios e, provocativos, mal to cavam os mamilos. Ela prendeu-lhe a mão e apertou-a de encontro aos seios enquanto o beijava no pescoço. Ouviu os sons que vibravam na garganta dele, reve ladores de um desejo tão intenso quanto o dela. Con tinuou a beijá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que, com as mãos, acariciava-lhe o corpo. E, então, sussurrou:

— Eu te quero! Eu te quero, Severo!

— Mostre. Mostre o quanto você me quer — disse ele baixinho ao cobrir-lhe a mão com a dele e levá-la de encontro ao sexo excitado.

Ela sentiu o corpo dele fre mir convulso enquanto o acariciava e ouviu-lhe os gemidos de prazer. Helena arqueou o corpo e ofereceu-lhe os seios. Quan do Snape desceu a cabeça, tomou um dos mamilos na boca. Ela fechou os olhos numa antecipação delirante e suspirou alto. A pressão erótica e deliberada dos dentes na pele a fez gritar e arquear-se mais de en contro a Snape.

Isto era o arrebatamento completo e o abandono total ao domínio dos sentidos, percebeu ela, vagamente. Céu e inferno, esse turbilhão frenético provocado pelos de dos hábeis de Snape ao massagear e acariciar-lhe as partes mais secretas e sensíveis.

— Você me quer, Helena?

O murmúrio persistente pareceu expulsar tudo de seu corpo deixando apenas a fome feroz que lhe corroía as entranhas.

— Eu te quero, Severo. Eu te quero muito e agora.

Ao sentir-se invadida, Helena gemeu alto numa ago nia delirante. Snape aconchegou-a mais com as mãos sob seus quadris enquanto ela lhe enlaçava as pernas com as suas e bendizia cada impulso vigoroso do corpo dele dentro do seu.

Como sempre, o final da escalada foi explosivo e destruidor, deixando-a exaurida e incapaz até de pen sar em se mover. E, como sempre também, a satisfação física que Snape lhe proporcionara viera maculada pela maneira como fora obtida. Ainda como sempre, odiava-se por querê-lo a tal ponto que, nos braços dele, era capaz de abrir mão de tudo apenas para senti-lo. Quando Snape se separou dela, Helena encolheu-se, ansiosa por ficar sozinha. Contudo, ele se aproximou, segurou-lhe o rosto e ordenou com ferocidade:

— Agora, Helena, diga que também queria Wilde.

Helena tentou escapar daquelas mãos fortes enquan to lágrimas incontroláveis extravasavam de seus olhos.

— Por que está fazendo isso comigo? Por quê? — indagou entre soluços.

— Se você não é suficientemente mulher para saber, não adianta lhe explicar.

Com isso ele tentava lhe dizer que a queria apenas para satisfação física, Helena refletiu. Percebia agora por que se esforçara tanto para afastá-lo, pois desde o início sua percepção captara as reais intenções do marido de conveniências. Embalada por esses pensamentos, Helena quase já adormecia quando percebeu Snape mexer-se ao lado. Com certeza, ele ia para o outro quarto, imaginou, sonolenta, sem abrir os olhos. De repente, sentiu que ele a erguia nos braços.

— O que está fazendo? — indagou, surpresa.

— Levando-a para o seu lugar. Para a minha cama.

Helena foi tomada por uma grande sensação de der rota. Não existia nada que pudesse desejar mais do que dormir nos braços do marido, se ele a amasse. Novas lágrimas ameaçaram escapar dos olhos, porém, ela as reprimiu. Por que chorar por algo que não po deria ter? Snape jamais sentiria o que um dia já foi capaz de sentir*

Deprimida, pensou na vida que o destino lhe reser vara. Via pela frente longos anos vazios, sem afeto, em que Snape faria amor com ela até não sentir mais atração física e se cansar dela. O que lhe aconteceria depois? Foi então que se lembrou da mansão. Por mais que a amasse, abriria mão da casa de bom grado, apenas para escapar da tortura de ser a esposa indesejável de Snape. Encolheu-se toda e adormeceu consciente de que, acor dado, ele a observava com expressão de amargura. Snape estendeu a mão e acariciou-a no ombro exposto.

— Até dormindo, Helena, você me rejeita — murmurou ele baixinho. — O que eu precisaria fazer para que, pelo menos uma vez, você me aceitasse com alegria?

-0-0-0-0-

Uma semana atribulada de preparativos se iniciava. E ela ainda precisava entregar encomendas. Jamais conseguiria diminuir seu ritmo de trabalho, de tão acostumada que estava com sua rotina. Com um estremecimento, Helena voltou à tela em branco, onde o trabalho a esperava. Durante toda semana sentiu-se mal e só Merlin poderia dizer como ela se manteve de pé para organizar a festa de 15 anos de Amy. Mal começou a pincelar as primeiras cores quando a filha apareceu no escritório, toda empolgada, falando mil coisas por segundo.

— E então? Você ainda não me contou direito o que fez em Londres — Helena reclamou.

— Compras, mãezinha, uma porção delas — Amy respondeu, rindo. — Quando o papai foi me apanhar disse que nunca tinha visto tantos pacotes juntos. Ele afirmou que no nosso caso o ditado "tal mãe tal filha" não se aplica.

— Não se esqueça do que ele avisou: nem mais um centavo até o mês que vem — Helena disse.

— Vou tomar cuidado. Eu e você somos tão diferen tes nessa questão de roupas e dinheiro, não é, mamãe? Eu sou gastadeira e adoro roupa nova, e você nem liga, além de ser muito econômica.

Embora não demonstrasse, Helena sentiu um aperto no coração ao fitar a filha sorridente. Ela, na quela idade, também gostava das novidades da moda. Contudo, as dificuldades financeiras enfrentadas durante e depois do nascimento de sua garotinha a tinham ensinado a não va lorizar essas coisas. Acostumara-se a isso e, mesmo quando a situação melhorara, havia continuado a se vestir com simplicidade. Desde que retornara da lua de mel, voltara a usar jeans e camisetas e as roupas novas compradas por Snape só tinham sido usadas nas oca siões em que saíra com Graham.

Para abafar a sensação de culpa, sorriu para Amy e confessou com animação forçada:

— Na sua idade, não havia nada de que eu mais gostasse do que uma roupa nova. Isso acabou com o passar dos anos.

— E o que você vai usar na minha festa?

De repente, Helena percebera que havia pensado em tudo, menos na sua própria roupa.

— Mãe! Eu não acredito que você nem pensou nisso ainda! Tem de ser uma coisa bem especial, pro papai te achar maravilhosa... Ah já sei, um vestido em estilo georgiano para combinar com a decoração da casa! O que acha?

— Ei, espere um pouco! É só comprar um vestido pronto e o problema está resolvido — Helena declarou, rindo divertida com a viva cidade contagiante da filha. — Mas acho que tem razão quanto ao estilo. Vou procurar uma firma que aluga roupas para teatro.

— Nada disso, você vai ter de vestir uma coisa que ninguém usou ainda. Ah, já sei! Levantou-se e foi pro curar um livro na estante.

Não levou muito tempo para achar o que queria e voltou para junto da mãe:

— Olhe aqui — disse Amy, folheando o livro. — Está cheio de gravuras da época georgiana. É só você escolher um e mandar fazer uma cópia.

— Cópia de quê? — Snape indagou, entrando de repente no lugar.

Antes que Helena pudesse impedir, Amy já explicava a ideia a ele.

— Não é que você tem razão, pestinha — Snape concordou interessado, bagunçando os cabelos da jovem, como se fosse uma criancinha.

— De jeito nenhum, vai sair muito caro — Helena contestou, num tom meio defensivo.

Pensou que Snape fosse discutir, porém, ele sacudiu os ombros, fechou o livro e declarou:

— Você é quem sabe. — E com um sorriso para Amy, convidou: — Que tal você e Sofia irem comigo a Hogsmeade? Vou até lá agora de manhã.

— Ótimo, vamos sim!

Por alguma razão inexplicável, o coração de Helena se confrangeu e, depois que os três saíram, ela achou a casa vazia e triste. Tentou voltar ao trabalho, mas não conseguiu. Snape havia encomendado a um arquiteto o projeto do jardim de inverno e da piscina interna, que seriam conjugados. Na semana anterior, eles haviam recebido as plantas e gostado muito, já que o desenho se adap tava perfeitamente à arquitetura da casa. Desconfiava de que o marido tinha ido a Hogsmeade para ver o arquiteto, que era bruxo, para aprovar o projeto. Sentia-se, ao mesmo tempo, ali viada e magoada por ele não a ter convidado também. Irrequieta, percorreu vários cômodos da casa pen sando em Snape e em si mesma. O único lugar onde se entendiam era na cama e numa forma que a amar gurava muito. O resto do tempo, ele a tratava com indiferença e frieza, exceto nos momentos breves e perturbadores em que a raiva latente dele ameaçava subir à superfície calma. Os dias passaram. Horas intermináveis... E finalmente a festa de Amy. E neste dia, a vida de Helena e Snape mudaria drasticamente.


	25. I've got you under my skin

A tão esperada festa de Amy havia chegado. O grande salão de festas da Mansão Prince – agora completamente restaurado - tornara a reviver momentos de glória, que remontavam às épocas em que era palco de grandes eventos da sociedade bruxa elitista. Pelo chão, muito bem encerado para aquela noite, era possível conferir a própria imagem no reflexo, de tão brilhante que havia ficado. O lugar, como um todo, estava lindamente decorado em tons pastéis com detalhes em rosa, havendo lugares para mais de 300 pessoas. Para o terror de Snape, a Grifinória toda estaria presente em peso e isto só lhe fazia questionar como Helena, uma sonserina nata... Conseguiu ter gerado uma filha de casa tão oposta. Mas isto não importava agora. Ela, como sempre, havia acertado em tudo: O aroma que pairava no grande salão era o de flores silvestres e, passarinhos encantados voavam delicadamente no teto, enfeitiçado para que se parecesse com uma linda e fresca noite de primavera... Bastante feminino, pensou Snape. Os primeiros convidados foram chegando e logo a casa estava cheia. Alguns colegas da jovem grifinória pareceram um pouco desconfortáveis por estarem na casa e diante da presença do Mestre, mas trataram de se acostumar; tanto que logo estavam parecendo um bando de diabretes da Cornualha, na visão exagerada do anfitrião. Ainda não havia sinal de Amy ou de Sofia, que estava ajudando a meia irmã*.

Snape se ocupou de receber os convidados especiais que toda festa deste tipo deveria prezar por ter. Kingsley Shacklebolt, o então Ministro da Magia em pessoa, estaria presente e a única coisa que Severo esperava era que a tribo cabeça-oca que Amy conseguia chamar de amigos não colocasse tudo a perder. Arthur Weasley e família estariam presentes, a convite de Helena e até o Potter com os seus rebentos...

— Quem diria... — disse o jovem adentrando o espaço com a esposa, Ginevra Weasley e a prole. — Severo Snape dando uma festa de 15 anos! E eu tenho a honra de participar da festa... — referiu-se o rapaz, relembrando, ironicamente, o fato de não ter comparecido ao casamento de Snape.

Ambos se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão e um abraço cordial. Não havia hostilidade, mas sim, camaradagem entre os dois homens.

— Bom, depois do que seus filhos fizeram em Hogwarts junto dos Weasley e Longbottoms eu teria todos os motivos do mundo para querê-los a mil quilômetros de distância, mas nestas horas a diplomacia permanece, não é Potter...? E quanto ao meu casamento, o convite foi enviado.

Potter, naquela ocasião, era o mais jovem chefe da Suprema Corte Internacional dos Bruxos.

— Eu sei, meu caro. É que Alvo Severo estava com varíola de dragão, não queria estragar um momento tão importante... — sorriu, maroto.

— Ainda não me conformo com o que você fez ao seu filho dando-lhe um nome como este...

— Ora essa, eu sei que no fundo você adorou...

— E pense pelo lado bom... Não o batizamos de Severo Sirius — gracejou a Sra. Potter.

Mais e mais convidados chegavam. A casa estava cheia e Severo disparava ordens intermináveis à equipe contratada para trabalhar na festa. Onde Helena tinha se enfiado, afinal de contas? Para quê demorar tanto?

Foi quando se virou em direção às escadarias de mármore do salão, onde, graciosamente, Helena deslizava em sua direção. Linda. Apaixonante. Os cabelos platinados estavam presos em uma trança embutida, a maquiagem era leve e o vestido - longo e com apenas uma alça presa por uma pedra preciosa - era na cor verde jade escuro e muito cinturado. Como adereços, havia um discreto conjunto de gargantilha e brincos de prata.

Snape demorou seu olhar sob a esposa, que discretamente aproximou-se dele, dizendo-lhe no ouvido:

— Adequadamente sonserina? — ironizou.

— O suficiente para fazer jus à casa — disse ele, sem dar muito o braço a torcer, mas com um olhar que toda mulher suficientemente esperta entenderia.

Helena não podia entender a expressão nos olhos do marido. Portanto, resolveu não criar expectativas. Desconcertada com o olhar insistente e penetrante, trocou de assunto:

— Amy está linda. Você precisa ver. E Sofia... Parece uma princesa.

E de fato, estavam. Sofia desceu primeiro. Já não precisava das muletas, pois andava perfeitamente bem. Trajava um vestido de rendas na cor bege, que fazia um belo contraste com seus cabelos negros, como os do pai, impecavelmente arrumados. Em seguida desceu Amy, cujo vestido de debutante era o auge da delicadeza, quase não combinando com o temperamento intempestivo da garota. Era quase todo feito em rendas e brocados e o corpete era todo trabalhado em pedrarias igualmente delicadas. As luvas eram da mesma cor e na cabeça, uma tiara vinha sob o coque cuidadosamente elaborado.

Assim que desceu o último degrau, foi recebida por Snape, que lhe beijou a mão:

— Muito bem, mocinha. Cheguei a pensar que você iria aparecer com uma daquelas suas calças desbotadas e camiseta... — Snape ironizou.

— Eu passei a minha vida esperando por este momento... O momento em que veria meu pai e minha mãe juntos — disse a garota, tomando a mão de Helena também — Eu não iria bancar a rebelde sem causa justo hoje...

Uma onda de remorso tomou conta de Snape. Ele fizera a garota acreditar na história contada pela cartomante charlatã na Travessa do Tranco apenas para que Helena se casasse com ele. Este não era o momento de desmentir tudo para a menina, mas a possibilidade de um dia ter de fazê-lo lhe deixava angustiado. Isto sem mencionar que a sua farsa lhe fazia lembrar o anonimato em que vinha sido trazida a paternidade de Amy. E este era um assunto que Snape precisaria resolver com Helena o mais rápido que pudesse, sem mais delongas.

Snape apenas sorriu. Não foi um sorriso aberto, afinal, ele ainda era o Mestre Morcegão de seus alunos. Mas deixou que o sentimento de felicidade emergisse à sua superfície. Amy, afinal de contas, não deixava de ser sua filha. Sorriu para Sofia, que estava junto de Helena, também. Suas mocinhas eram, realmente, motivo de orgulho. Jamais que ele pensaria estar dando uma festa de quinze anos para uma de suas filhas... Isso porque a quinze anos atrás as possibilidades de morte, desespero e isolamento eram bem maiores. Não que tivesse deixado de ser solitário, afinal, seu casamento com Helena era pura faixada... Mas ele tinha ao menos dois motivos para dar uns ensaios de sorriso.

Foi para o centro do salão. A tradicional valsa começou a tocar. Não lhe agradava estar ali, no centro das atenções, demonstrando suas habilidades na dança para Hogwarts inteira (e para pessoas que provavelmente pensavam que ele era um ser assexuado, incapaz de promover a concepção)... Mas as suas garotas mereciam e faria por Sofia o mesmo. Incluindo o fato de vestir um smoking que na visão dele, o deixava a cópia fiel de um pinguim.

Helena não poderia dizer o mesmo. Ele havia mudado muita coisa com o passar dos anos, mas a essência era a mesma: O temperamento estava intocável. Entretanto, as feições estavam ainda mais maduras. Snape agora era um cinquentão, porém, deixava muito "Jovem bruxo" de 30 anos envergonhado. Era o caso de bruxos como Rony Weasley, cujo desempenho físico não estava lá grande coisa. Arthur, o colecionador de artefatos trouxas, estava de melhor aparência...

Os cabelos de Severo agora tinham fios grisalhos que lhe davam um aspecto diferente. Os anos de guerra lhe renderam um físico definido e uma imensurável resistência... Mas o porte altivo e elegante parecia ter nascido com ele. "_Ah, se ele pudesse me amar do jeito que já amou um dia_"* — pensava ela, com tristeza.

Helena não pode conter as lágrimas de emoção. Jamais sonhara que poderia dar a filha um momento deste e ambos, enquanto dançavam, sequer tinham ideia do que o passado escondia... E continuaria escondendo.

A dança entre "pai" e filha acabou. As formalidades do debute também. Os demais convidados foram para pista e com isso, os jovens extravasaram sua energia numa festa que durou até altas horas da madrugada.

sSsSsSsSsS

Helena já estava cansada, com os pés doloridos e sentindo um mal estar muito grande. Os últimos convidados haviam ido embora, as meninas já haviam subido e ela estava supervisionando a limpeza do salão, bem como também recolhendo alguns pertences esquecidos pelos convidados. Estava morta de cansaço, mas queria subir para seus aposentos apenas quando tivesse certeza de que Snape também já tinha ido dormir.

Bom...

Não foi bem isso que aconteceu.

— Ainda não foi descansar? — perguntou Snape, do alto da escada. — Pode subir. Eu não mordo. — disse irônico.

Helena quis enterrar-se de tanta vergonha, pois alguns funcionários soltaram risadinhas discretas.

— Vocês aí — chamou Snape e ambos ficaram rígidos, temendo uma represália — Vocês podem ir para casa. Voltem e terminem isso amanhã. Vão e descansem.

Assim que todos se retiraram, Snape desceu as escadas. Com a varinha, apontou para O gramofone que, bem baixinho, começou a tocar:

_I've got you under my skin_

_I have got you deep in the heart of me_

_So deep in my heart, you're really a part of me_

_And I've got you under my skin_

Aproximou-se de Helena...

— Negativo, Severo...

— Meu bem — disse entredentes — não seja tão intransigente. — e a enlaçou.

— Não sei se ainda consigo dançar...

— Deixe de bobagem. O que aprendemos uma vez, esquecemos jamais...

É claro que Helena ainda sabia dançar. O motivo da rejeição inicial era óbvio: Ficar perto de Snape lhe incomodava. Lhe fazia pensar em coisas que lutava para não pensar. E o cheiro dele, naquela noite... Estava particularmente atraente. A dança foi ficando mais lenta e com isso, Snape a puxou mais para si. As sensações que ela temia começaram a aflorar. Suavemente as bocas se encontraram e Helena precisou de um extremo autocontrole para não escorraçá-lo e sair correndo dali. Aquilo já era demais, ela pensou. Chega de joguinhos! Ele tinha vencido. Ela jamais iria implorar, mas precisava admitir para si mesma que o que sentia por aquele homem era intenso demais.

_I have tried so, not to give in_

_I've said to myself this affair it never would go so well_

_But why should I try to resist when I know so well_

_That I've got you under my skin_

_I would sacrifice anything come what might_

_For the sake of having you near_

_In spite of a warning voice, that comes in the night and repeats in my ear_

_Don't you know you fool you never can win_

_Use your mentality, wake up to reality_

_For each time I do, just the thought of you makes me stop before I begin_

_Because I've got you under my skin_

_(I've got you under my skin – Diana Krall)._

— Você está linda, Helena.

Helena encarou Snape e seus olhos... Estavam dizendo a verdade? O Mestre havia deixado as suas barreiras mentais caírem? Helena se soltara dele.

— Eu até posso estar linda esta noite, Snape. Mas isso o que você sente por mim e tentou me mostrar com essa ceninha de sedução pode muito bem ter sido plantado aí — disse apontando a cabeça dele — para me iludir. — e virou as costas. — Não subestime minhas habilidades mágicas.

Snape, que por um momento, enquanto Helena estava de costas, parecia estar arrasado, logo disse, com raiva na voz:

— Quanto às suas habilidades mágicas, parabéns! Você sabe discernir uma lembrança verdadeira de uma lembrança plantada com extrema perfeição e exatidão... Afinal... Realmente, Helena... Quem seria capaz te amar? Um dementador seria mais capaz de dar afeto do que você.

Helena sentiu-se profundamente atingida e não teria como ficar ali, fingindo indiferença e tentando dar uma resposta à altura. Subiu as escadas apressadamente. Snape não a seguiu. Foi em direção da porta.

— Onde você vai a essa hora? — perguntou ela, com raiva.

— Procurar uma mulher que não pareça uma pedra de gelo.


	26. Trama pendente

**Olá, meninas! **

**Desculpe a demora... As aulas recomeçaram e, até eu me reorganizar, me atrapalhei um pouco...**

**Bom, esse capítulo é tenso. Nele eu revelo a loucura por de trás desta trama. A explicação e os flashbacks ficam no próximo capítulo e, aí então, vocês entenderão.**

**Um beijo a todas que **_**ainda **_**me acompanham.**

SsSsSsS

— Helena, Amy me disse que você não quer deixá-la ir à festa na casa da amiguinha neste fim de semana.

Helena desviou o olhar de Snape e fixou-o no fogo. Fazia uma semana que tinham começado a acender a lareira por causa dos dias frios de outubro. Ou sim plesmente sentisse frio pelo fato de sua vida ter se transformado numa terra desolada, açoitada por ven tos inclementes, refletiu ela com tristeza.

Snape agora passava muito mais tempo em Hogwarts ou Londres e vinha para casa cada vez menos nos fins de semana. Amy e Sofia viviam ocupadas com os próprios afazeres: a primeira passava o dia inteiro no colégio e a segunda, motivada pela perspectiva de freqüentar uma escola de arte, de dicava o tempo todo aos livros e ao cavalete de pintura.

— Helena?

A voz ríspida e cheia de reprovação de Snape a ma goou, porém, não deixaria que ele percebesse. Não que ria que Amy fosse à tal festa porque os pais da amiga não iam estar lá. O espectro do que acontecera consigo mesma ainda a assustava e, embora soubesse que não poderia proteger a filha para sempre, queria fazê-lo enquanto lhe fosse possível. No entanto, entristecia-se por Amy não ter se conformado com sua recusa e ter ido socorrer-se com Snape. Ambas mantinham agora um relacionamento tão bom que ela temia tê-lo estragado com seu zelo excessivo. Uma onda irracional de ciúme de Snape a fez dizer:

— Muito bem, _Snape_, ouvi o que disse. Você parece se esquecer de que não é o pai de Amy. — disse, trêmula e incerta, evitando encarar Snape.

Enquanto falava, ela se levantou e foi até a lareira pôr mais lenha no fogo. Havia chovido e ventado o dia todo e o tempo parecia refletir seu estado de espírito. Snape havia chegado tarde, um pouco antes da hora do jantar e Helena imaginava se logo ele não arranjaria uma desculpa para ficar em Hogwarts ou em Londres também nos fins de semana. Antes de se casarem, tinha declarado a intenção de fazer grande parte do trabalho ali na man são, mas parecia ter mudado de ideia. Na verdade, Snape mal se interessava pela casa e Helena se per guntava por que a desejara tanto.

Naturalmente, sabia por que. No entanto, será que a posse da casa que um dia pertencera ao homem que tanto mal fizera à mãe dele e a ele próprio havia mesmo lhe ameni zado a angústia? Helena não saberia responder. Con viviam agora como dois estranhos que eram obrigados a morar na mesma casa. Ela não sabia por quanto tempo mais suportaria essa situação penosa. Snape nem mais a desejava e a última vez que tinham feito amor fora naquela noite em que jantara com Graham.

Helena nunca mais vira o antiquário, nem desejava vê-lo. Inquieta, andou a esmo pela sala, aflita por encontrar as palavras para dizer a Snape que aquele casamento deveria terminar. Não agüentava mais o suplício de viver ao lado dele, amá-lo e saber que seu afeto não era retribuído. Isso a estava destruindo e desintegrando sua vida.

Ela pressentiu, pelo arrastar da cadeira, que o ma rido se levantara da mesa, porém, não se deu ao trabalho de verificar. Por isso, assustou-se ao ouvi-lo dizer bem às suas costas:

— Então quem é o pai da Amy, Helena?

Por um momento, Helena imaginou estar ouvindo coi sas. Com os lábios entreabertos, fitou Snape, esquecida de sua resolução de não fazer isso. Nos primeiros dias de casamento, aflita, ela esperara que ele retomasse esses questionamentos. Todavia, como ele nunca mais tocou no assunto, simples mente chegara à conclusão de que Snape havia se conformado.

— Eu... Você...

Por uns instantes, ele permitiu que Helena tentasse se explicar, mas acabou dizendo com sarcasmo:

— E se eu fosse você, Helena, não me daria ao trabalho de mentir. Eu sei quem é.

Helena sentiu os pulmões sem ar como se eles esti vessem sendo comprimidos. Um grande desânimo a invadiu, seguido logo pela raiva surda.

— Se sabia, por que não disse nada até agora? Ou será que guardou isso como uma forma alternativa de tortura para quando a excitação de me submeter aos seus caprichos já tivesse perdido a graça? — indagou, agressiva.

Ela o viu apertar os lábios e percebeu ter ido longe demais. Bem devagar, como se saboreasse a palavra, Snape disse:

— Submeter? Que memória estranha a sua, minha cara. Ou será que não conhece bem o significado dessa palavra?

A voz suave mostrava-se cheia de ameaça e desdém, e Helena, rubra de constrangimento, lembrou-se de sua receptividade louca na última vez em que tinham feito amor. Ela pensou em ver algo além de amargura nos olhos negros, porém, ele os desviou antes de perguntar com indiferença:

— Diga... Se sabe, por que nunca me disse nada? — Helena manteve-se controlada e Snape informou, mordaz:

— Eu sei de quem Amy é filha, Helena. Ela é filha de Lúcio Malfoy. Fui ao departamento de registros de nascimento e constava na certidão, "pai desconhecido". Nesse mesmo departamento eu descobri que você solicitou ajuda social porque a sua mãe te escorraçou de casa.

Silêncio.

— Cheguei ao Malfoy quando Narcisa veio me procurar dias depois da festa de Amy. Ela estava consternada e não sabia mais como conviver com isto. Disse que jamais poderia me contar abertamente a verdade, mas insistiu que eu procurasse Lúcio...

Narcisa e Snape sempre mantiveram um relacionamento amigável, devido à dívida de Narcisa com o ex-comensal, que arriscara a vida aceitando selar um Voto Perpétuo para proteger o afilhado, Draco Malfoy. Snape entendia o medo de Narcisa, que Merlin sabe como, ainda vivia sob o mesmo teto que Lúcio. Este, por sua vez, não havia mudado muito. Com a derrota do Lord das Trevas, jamais foi preso e voltara a assumir o comportamento arrogante que sempre teve antes do regresso de Voldemort.

— E procurei, Helena. Maldito o momento. Porque tive de ouvir do próprio que além de sustentar a filha bastarda dele, eu ainda "dormia" com a mãe dela! Não precisei de uma gota de veritasserum sequer...

Helena ficou chocada e Snape não retrocedia.

— Eu sempre fui filho de Sonserina, mas se fosse uma mulher, jamais teria a coragem de me entregar a um verme tão desprezível quanto o Malfoy! — disse ele, num misto de ódio feroz e algo mais que ela não conseguiu decifrar. — Você é uma boa atriz, Helena. Eu quase acreditei em toda aquela sua encenação sobre repulsa masculina e o seu medo de ficar a sós com um homem...

Atordoada por causa do ódio que começava a sentir, Helena desferiu um tapa no rosto de Snape.

— CALE-SE! PELO AMOR DE DEUS, CALE-SE! — Helena beirava o desespero e as primeiras lágrimas caíam.

Helena lembrava-se da agonia sofrida nos primeiros dias de casamento enquanto esperava que Snape tocasse no as sunto e depois da sensação de alívio ao imaginar que ele não desconfiara de nada. Todavia, pelo visto, ele tinha desconfiado errado. Snape fitou-a, dominado por uma raiva tão intensa quanto a dela, não reagindo ao tapa, mas sem dar uma trégua de palavras:

— Eu esperava que você me contasse a verdade. Mas é lógico que isso não lhe ocorreu. Eu seria a última pessoa em quem você confiaria. Comecei a investigar de quem Amy era filha assim que vol tamos da Toscana e, durante este tempo todo, esperei que me contasse tudo. Aliás, continuo esperando.

— Mas, por quê? — Agora Helena chorava. Dolorosa e deliberadamente chorava.

Helena surpreendeu-se tanto em ver a expressão de amargura e dor nos olhos de Snape que julgou ser imaginação sua...

— Talvez como um gesto de confiança de sua parte.

— E por que desejaria minha confiança?

— Uma boa pergunta — murmurou ele, porém, acres centou com voz dura:

— Já que não posso ter a sua confiança, quero a verdade toda.

O autodomínio, a determinação e a severidade de monstrados por Snape despertaram um grande medo em Helena. Desejava fugir dali e se esconder dele. Era como se todos os monstros de seus pesadelos a forças sem a enfrentá-los e ela não visse como escapar. Sem que pudesse se controlar, explodiu, aos brados:

— O que você deseja saber? Da verdade que Malfoy não te contou? Sobre como eu fui violentada? Como fui injuriada, humilhada e destruída? Eu não passava de uma menina que tinha a mesma idade que Amy tem hoje e que morreu em vida por causa daquele maldito homem! Porque ele destruiu tudo o que eu tinha. Eu perdi minha família, perdi o homem que infantilmente eu amava... Perdi o direito de estudar, passei fome, frio e todo tipo de sofrimento que se possa imaginar. Quase perdi Amy porque de tão doente e faminta que eu estava... Eu não tinha leite! Eu tinha apenas uns trapos para aquecê-la e fazia o possível com meus feitiços. Mas houve uma época, Snape... Que eu mal podia segurar a varinha. — continuou ela aos gritos, quase histérica, embrenhando-se no passado e narrando os fatos ter ríveis que culminaram com a sua desgraça.

Já não mais tinha consciência da presença de Snape ao prosseguir no relato:

— Foi quando a Eleonor me encontrou. Ela era uma garota pouca coisa mais nova do que eu e estava passeando por Londres com os pais. Era inverno e eu estava congelando. A respiração de Amy estava muito fraca. Eleonor e seus pais foram a minha salvação. Me levaram para morar com eles. Me adotaram como filha e me ajudaram a criar Amy.

Helena soluçou, os olhos arregalados e perdidos num ponto além de Snape, como se estivesse vendo, diante de si, as imagens do passado.

— E ah... O dia em que Amy nasceu... — disse Helena, com uma expressão de dor. — Você pode fazer uma ideia do que foi? — indagou, descontrolada. — Claro que não pode. Por isso veja, Snape. Olhe nos meus olhos.

Snape passara a ver tudo o que Helena relatava, por meio de Legilimência, através de um canal entre a mente de ambos, estabelecido por Helena, que baixara as suas defesas. Ela continuava narrando:

— Pode imaginar agora? O que você sente ouvindo meus gritos de agonia e dor? Eu, que nunca fizera mal a ninguém, sempre tão prestativa e boa, estava morrendo. Todo mundo gostava de mim. E o _verdadeiro_ pai de Amy... Ele sequer me atendeu quando fui procura-lo. Ele tinha sido o único homem da minha vida e jamais pôs os olhos na minha menina até ela ir para Hogwarts! Eu achei que ele fosse reconhecê-la... Mas nem a mim! Nem a mim! Então... Então caiu por terra todo o amor infantil que eu alimentei por tantos anos... — Helena fez uma pausa para respirar.

— Sim, prezado professor... Como sempre você chegou à conclusão errada...

Silêncio...

— Eu te odeio, Snape, te odeio!

Ela interrompeu o contato visual e, chorando, virou-se em direção das grandes estantes de livros, apoiando-se sobre uma delas.

Helena respirava ofegante, quase aos soluços. Snape lhe segurou pelos ombros, na tentativa de apaziguar seu desespero.

— Helena, Helena! Pare!

Ela respirou fundo e, virando-se para ele, o fitou com olhar suplicante:

— Ah, não! Você não queria saber? Pois vou lhe contar tudo, coisa que jamais falei a qualquer outra pessoa. Lá estava eu, com sangue à volta toda, nos panos, no chão... — disse recompondo-se, a raiva tomando conta:

— Helena!

— Não, você vai ouvir até o fim. — fez uma pausa — Depois de tudo o que passei com Amy nas sarjetas de Londres, depois de ter sido encontrada por Eleonor e sua família... Eu fui incentivada a procurar o meu agressor, o "pai" de Amy. Por decreto judicial, Lúcio se prestou a um exame. Ele abafou o caso comprando muita gente e me ameaçando. Sendo pai de Amy ou não, isso não o isentava de ter me violentado. Mas veja só, Severo... Para sua _sorte _o resultado foi negativo. Ela não era filha dele.

— Você devia ser tão nova na época... — Snape murmurou. Ela ouviu as palavras como se elas viessem de muito longe e fez um esforço para respondê-las.

— Tinha quinze anos. O Departamento de Assistência Social queria que Amy fosse en tregue para adoção e tive de lutar muito contra isso. Se não fosse pelo apoio da família de Eleonor, não teria conseguido ficar com a minha filha.

Helena começou a chorar novamente e mais e as lágrimas profusas cor riam sem que ela pudesse estancá-las. Algo estranho passava-se em seu íntimo. Sentia-se fraca e vazia como se o fardo carregado por tantos anos houvesse desa parecido. O desabafo vio lento amenizara essas emoções. Ela cambaleou e, aliviada, sentiu a proteção forte de Snape.

— Helena... Quem é o pai da Amy? Diga-me um nome, pelo amor de Deus. — o tom de voz dele era quase uma súplica.

— Severo Prince Snape. — disse quase sem voz.

— Helena, eu sei que a Amy tem muito carinho por mim e que sustentei a ideia de ser o pai dela, mas preciso que você seja honesta comigo... — fez uma pausa e segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos, olhando fixamente em seus olhos, com um tanto de impaciência.

— Quem é o pai de da Amy, Helena?

— Eu não estou brincando. Você é o pai biológico da Amy, Severo.

E olhando naqueles olhos azuis e molhados de tanto chorar, Snape teve a certeza que tanto precisava. Ela não mentia. Entretanto...

Como isso havia acontecido?

— Você só pode estar brincando comigo. — disse ele, amargurado. — Para mim chega, Helena. O jogo acabou. — disse soltando-se dela.

Caminhou vagarosamente até a grande janela, onde a chuva ricocheteava sonoramente. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos em sinal de angústia e irritação. Ficou um tempo observando o temporal revolto enquanto Helena chorava profusamente e o observava. Ele aparatou. Precisava extravasar sua raiva longe dali. Talvez fosse angústia, dor, desespero, confusão. Ou quem sabe, pela primeira vez em sua vida... Mera covardia.

— Spinner's End. — murmurou


	27. Reflexões em Spinner's End

**N/A: **Este capítulo vai ser curto, mas amanhã, quer dizer hoje (madrugadas me confundem, ahah!) depois do meio dia tem mais. Isso quer dizer: Depois que eu efetivamente acordar! Baaah. :P

Beijos, meninës!

SsSsSsSs

O tempo estava ainda mais frio e chuvoso em Spinner's End.

Snape havia desaparatado a poucos metros de sua antiga casa, num vilarejo trouxa e fabril do Reino Unido. Não gostava daquele lugar pelas lembranças que lhe traziam, mas como este havia sido sua casa por muitos anos, inclusive na vida adulta, adotara-o como uma espécie de refúgio. Caminhou alguns metros na chuva, o suficiente para encharcar a sua capa negra. Olhou para os lados, para certificar-se de que nenhum trouxa havia percebido sua presença ali. Tocou a porta com a varinha e murmurou um encantamento, fazendo com que a mesma se abrisse. O lugar estava escuro e com cheiro de mofo. Alguns acenos de varinha resolveram o problema. Snape tirou a capa sem magia, deixando-a em algum canto. Observou ao redor e percebeu que a casa estava bem cuidada, provavelmente obra dos elfos domésticos que certamente dormiam a esta hora; mas os móveis eram os mesmos e muito simples. O sofá de couro antigo estava um pouco deteriorado e a cópia do quadro de sua mãe dormia em uma moldura que valia mais do que toda a mobília da casa. Ele lhe observou um pouco com o olhar pesaroso e subiu as escadas, que rangiam. Entrou em seus aposentos. Havia apenas a sua velha cama de solteiro, um bidê, um pequeno roupeiro e uma escrivaninha muito antiga.

— _Accio roupas!_

Um conjunto de calça e camiseta de algodão, na cor preta, voou em sua direção. Ainda muito tenso e irritadiço, rumou para o banheiro da casa. Era pequeno, com ladrilhos verdes, duas peças de louça e um chuveiro que precisou aquecer com magia, pois já não funcionava mais. Depois de dar um jeito no aparato trouxa (este ele sabia usar!), despiu-se e enfiou-se debaixo do jato quente de água, deixando que o pequeno fluxo de água quente lhe caísse pelo pescoço. Havia encostado a cabeça na parede, buscando autocontrole:

— Por Merlim, eu vou enlouquecer. Como essa garota pode ser minha filha se eu não me lembro de absolutamente nada?

Realmente, para Snape nada fazia sentido. Como poderia ser pai de uma garota cuja mãe tinha pouquíssimos registros em Hogwarts em sua época de estudante? No começo, sempre que se encontrava com Helena, ele tinha sensações esquisitas, que os trouxas e até mesmo os bruxos chamam de _dejàvi_. Mas haveria de ser bobagem ou apenas os primeiros sinais de que ele havia se apaixonado novamente e desta vez, para valer.

Também havia outra coisa: Se ela teve Amy com quinze para dezesseis anos, ela teria recém interrompido os estudos. Ele tinha então 35 anos na época e jamais se envolveria com uma aluna, não com os rumores de uma guerra que ele sabia que viria a explodir alguns anos depois. E não se tratava apenas da guerra, mas da abissal diferença de idade. Helena tinha a idade de sua filha Sofia na época e para ele isto era inconcebível.

Não importava quão inconcebíveis as hipóteses lhe pareciam, Severo tinha em mente apenas uma certeza:

— "_Se não lembro, não aconteceu_".

Foi com esse pensamento que o Mestre saiu do banho envolto nas roupas que havia trazido e tendo por cima um pesado robe negro, para estancar o frio. Sentou-se em sua velha e gasta poltrona com um copo cheio de _firewhisky _e, encarando o nada, não conseguia tirar Helena do pensamento. Acendeu a lareira e o crepitar das chamas quase lhe hipnotizou. Snape estava experimentando um estado mental de confusão que há muito não sentia...

Serviu-se de várias doses de _firewhisky_ e nada de Helena sair do pensamento e de hipóteses absurdas fervilharem em sua cabeça.

— Maldição! — gritou, atirando o copo contra a lareira, acordando o quadro de Eileen.

— Severo? — disse cautelosa.

— Me desculpe, mãe. Volte a dormir. — falava como se ela estivesse viva e isto lhe doía muito.

— O que você tem, meu filho? Por que você não está em casa?

— E aqui não é minha casa, mãe? — desdenhou.

— Você sabe que de certo modo é, mas me refiro à sua casa como sendo a casa em que você mora com sua esposa e suas filhas. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Severo recostou a cabeça para trás. Apertava as têmporas com as mãos, numa busca desesperada por respostas.

— Sempre tem alguma coisa. — disse azedo — Eu deveria ter morrido no dia em que a Lily morreu. Assim teria me poupado de tantas delongas e teria ido para o inferno de vez.

— Meu filho, não diga isso! Sei que a amizade da menina Evans significava muito para você, mas já pagaste pelo teu erro, Severo. Você teve uma nova chance de fazer a coisa certa e era essa a sua missão. Então, por favor, não se comporte como o rapazote bobo e deslumbrado com o poder que você foi!

— Mãe, por favor. Sem sermões pós morte. — Severo foi ríspido e, ao perceber Eileen encolher-se, abrandou a voz. — Me desculpe, mãe.

— Tudo bem. Eu sei que o que lhe aflige é Helena. Que tal você rever suas memórias? — disse com brandura.

— Ahaha! — riu sarcasticamente — E a senhora acha que eu não tentei? Que eu quase não enlouqueci tentando lembrar onde e quando essa mulher apareceu na minha vida antes? — disse debochado.

— Severo, às vezes você é tão burro! — disse Eileen perdendo a paciência. — Eu lembro cada passo e cada ocasião em que você esteve nesta casa. Que tal você dar uma olhada naquela tábua solta que tem no seu quarto?

— O que isso tem a ver? Como a senhora sabe disso se eu mesmo desconheço essa táb... — Ele dizendo também quase perdendo a paciência, mas Eileen interrompeu:

— Tem tudo a ver: Nossas memórias nem sempre ficam na nossa cabeça!

Instantes após refletir sobre o que o quadro de sua mãe havia dito, Snape teve um assomo e subiu as escadas em disparada, como se tivesse lembrado algo:

Algo que estava na terceira tábua frouxa, debaixo de sua cama.

Snape afastou a cama e tateou em busca da tábua. Afoito, encontrou-a. Removeu depressa o obstáculo e deparou-se com um fundo falso. Agradeceu a Merlin e todos os feiticeiros da Bretanha por sua mãe saber, em ocasiões sutis, usar melhor a sua intuição sonserina do que ele. No fundo falso, havia uma caixa de madeira de tamanho médio, com as iniciais "_S.S"_ entalhadas. Abriu-a ansiosamente para "redescobrir" seu conteúdo e o que viu lhe iluminou imediatamente as ideias: Ali havia frascos que, em seu interior, memórias de cor negra rodopiavam.

E ele precisava urgentemente de uma penseira.

SsSsSsSsS

_**Mme. Anita:**_ Me desgrace, me odeie, mas o próximo capítulo vai ficar para amanhã porque eu estou morrendo de sono! E _my God, _suas reviews me deixaram emocionada. Eu achei que tinha feito um imenso papelão com o desfecho desta fic e fico imensamente feliz que tu tenhas achado legal. Só me desculpe os efeitos colaterais, também foi difícil pro Sev ser irônico num momento daqueles e dizer uma coisa feia daquelas! :P

**N/A: **Amor por conveniência está acabando. :/ Mas eu já estou pensando em outra fic e prometo que ela não vai ser tão longa, ahaha! Se isso aqui virasse filme, ia ser DVD ou VHS duplo, tchê! Ahaha! Mazah!

Beijo da Madi.


	28. As memórias de Snape

Severo aparatou diretamente nos jardins de Hogwarts (1) segurando a antiga caixa de madeira como se estivesse com seu próprio coração nas mãos (o que não deixava de ser verdade) e prosseguiu sua empreitada correndo velozmente pelo longo caminho até a grande entrada do salão principal, que se abriu sem maiores delongas, reconhecendo o diretor.

Ele sequer notara qualquer coisa a seu redor: Apenas corria freneticamente pelos corredores e escadas movediças deixando a capa negra esvoaçar, enquanto todos os fantasmas e quadros do castelo lhe observavam atônitos, diante da drástica mudança no comportamento.

— Coitadinho... Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde todo o trauma da guerra viria à tona — comentou a Mulher Gorda a Sir Cadogan.

Mas Severo estava realmente alheio a todos aqueles olhares. Era tarde da noite, estava completamente encharcado novamente e precisava chegar à penseira que ficava em seu gabinete.

Parou diante da gárgula que protegia o gabinete do diretor e pronunciou a senha:

— Helena!

A gárgula girou para o lado e Snape pulou para a escada, que terminou de girar, deixando o acesso livre ao gabinete. Os quadros de antigos diretores dormiam, inclusive o de Dumbledore. Este último, entretanto, acordou-se com o barulho da escada girando:

— São tantas detenções grifinórias assim para protocolar, Severo? — o quadro de Dumbledore gracejou, bastante inconveniente.

— Não comece, Alvo. Não estou para brincadeiras hoje. — disse seco, como quem encerra o assunto.

— E quando você está para brincadeiras? — Dumbledore ponderou.

— Não interessa. Apenas quero que você feche sua matraca inconveniente e volte a dormir, pois eu preciso resolver um problema muito urgente.

Enquanto tirava a penseira de dentro do armário onde estava guardada, o quadro de Dumbledore prosseguiu:

— É sobre Helena, não é? — disse com uma expressão enigmática.

— Sim. E sobre 50% do meu passado que eu não sei onde foi parar. Agora se me dá licença... — disse perdendo a paciência e se aproximando do artefato mágico.

"Dumbledore" o observava com um olhar caridoso e atento. Snape abriu cuidadosamente a caixa que trazia consigo e depositou frasco por frasco dentro da penseira. Deste modo, as lembranças se organizariam por data e seriam revistas seguindo uma ordem cronológica. Aproximou-se, sentindo um misto de receio e ansiedade nunca experimentado por ele antes. Encostou o rosto sob o líquido gélido e mergulhou em uma longa viagem temporal, onde revia ocasiões de sua vida estando em segundo plano, como observador.

**1ª LEMBRANÇA.**

_Snape estava sentado diante de sua grande escrivaninha de carvalho corrigindo trabalhos. Uma leve batida à porta lhe desvia de seu foco, fato que nitidamente lhe causa profundo desgosto e irritação. Entretanto, sem tirar os olhos do trabalho que corrigia, rosnou: __— Pode entrar!_

_Uma primeiranista baixa, franzina, de cabelos platinados e de então pequenas sardas no rosto entrava hesitante. Tremia feito uma vara verde, parecia estar sendo levada para o abatedouro._

—Pr-pro-professor Snape, o pr-pro-professor Dumbledore me pediu que lhe trouxesse este recado... — disse a garota, estendendo as mãos com certo receio, a fim de entregar o bilhete.

Quando levantou os olhos e percebeu quem estava no recinto, sua expressão e tom de voz abrandaram.

—Muito obrigado, Helena. — a menina sorriu. — Este final de semana lhes farei uma visita, tudo bem?

_Diante da brecha, a menina também suavizou a postura. Seus olhos brilharam._

— _E..._

— _Sim, pode deixar. Levarei novos livros para você._

— _Combinado, então! Com licença, professor._

_A cena se dissolveu e Snape se viu aos fundos de um grande casarão. O jardim era intensamente verde e tinha toda a sorte de flores que se pudesse imaginar. Sentados em uma poltrona de jardim na cor branca, Snape lia para a garotinha Mitchel a obra "David Copperfield"._

— Severo! Não deixe Helena abusar de sua boa vontade... — disse Georgina, mãe de Helena.

— Não se preocupe, Georgina. Muito me agrada a companhia de sua inteligente garotinha! — ele disse, afagando os cabelos da menina.

— Se é assim, tudo bem. Agora venham almoçar.

_Snape estava à mesa dos Mitchel, casal que, agora ele recordava, passara a fazer parte de seu círculo assim que Snape ascendeu socialmente, antes mesmo de Helena frequentar Hogwarts. Severo, na verdade, conhecia Helena desde criança de colo. A família dela, por sua vez, era irlandesa, mas residia num pequeno vilarejo da __**Toscana**__ desde que Severo lhes conheceu. Thomas dizia que a linha de produtos que desenvolvia tinha seus ingredientes mais bem desenvolvidos no clima típico do vilarejo e que por isso optara por afastar-se da metrópole de Dublin. _

_Eileen, mãe de Snape, já padecia de tuberculose, doença esta que no mundo dos bruxos ainda não tinha tratamento avançado. Tobias Snape já havia falecido de alguma moléstia no fígado devido ao consumo excessivo de álcool e para cuidar da mãe, Severo passou a investir no mercado farmacêutico e no ramo de pesquisa. Os frequentes jantares de negócios que passaram a acontecer, pois Thomas Mitchel era dono de uma rede de boticas; logo se transformou em uma amizade. Snape sempre levava livros e ingredientes para Helena, que desde criança, apresentava grandes aptidões para a área de estudos em Poções. Talvez isso tenha conquistado o carinho de Snape, que a tinha como uma filha, embora fosse comum detestar crianças. Todavia, o casal Mitchel considerava Severo como uma espécie de tio ou irmão mais velho protetor de Helena. Eram elitistas, mas não necessariamente partidários de Voldemort. Desconheciam a associação de Snape com os Comensais da Morte. Desconheciam muitas coisas..._

**2ª LEMBRANÇA**

— Muito bem, Mitchel. Agora corte para mim quatro raízes de mandrágora. Hoje você vai aprender o passo a passo de uma poção revigorante que ainda não lhes ensinei em sala de aula...

_Helena cortou as raízes com perfeição, repassando-as ao mestre. Olhava, admirada, a reação do conteúdo dentro do caldeirão ao receber os novos ingredientes. Helena era ajudante de Snape no preparo de poções para a enfermaria. O professor havia concordado com Dumbledore quando da proposta de trabalhar com uma ajudante no regime de estágio e Helena fora uma das poucas alunas que se ofereceram e em quem ele realmente confiaria._

— Professor... — ela começou, confiante.

— Diga, Mitchel. — Snape pediu, sem parar de observar a poção e o tom arroxeado que ela adquirira.

— Eu estou pensando em me inscrever para a Olimpíada Internacional de Poções. Creio que um bom desempenho na prova contará pontos para meu currículo e, consequentemente, para o edital do mestrado em Poções...

_Snape desviou sua atenção do caldeirão para observar – com os olhos brilhando de orgulho – a aluna diante de si._

— Pretende seguir mestrado acadêmico em Poções, Helena? — disse, deixando de lado o tom profissional que concordaram em utilizar na escola.

— Sim, professor. Eu creio que seja uma área muito promissora...

— Você é bastante jovem. Mas é bom ver que nem tudo está perdido e que nem todos os meus alunos são um bando de cabeças ocas. E acho que...

_BOOOOM!_

_O caldeirão havia explodido, pois Snape, ao desviar sua atenção para a garota, havia se esquecido de baixar a temperatura._

— Olha só, garota! Olha só o que você fez! Quantas vezes já lhe disse que este trabalho requer máxima atenção e que não se pode ficar tagarelando todo o tempo! ? — bradou furioso.

_Helena ria profusamente. Snape estava com o rosto enegrecido e coberto dos restos de poção, assim como ela._

— Deixe seu pai saber!

— Eu sei que você jamais faria isso comigo, Severo...

**3ª** **LEMBRANÇA**

_Era aniversário de Thomas Mitchel. Após dançar uma valsa com seu pai, a memória na penseira mostrava a jovem mulher Helena com seu melhor amigo e professor: Severo. Para ele, vê-la tão linda dentro daquele vestido lilás era só mais uma prova irrefutável de que o tempo estava passando para ele. Helena já não era mais aquela garotinha ávida por livros da cultura trouxa que ele visitava nos feriados ou em esporádicos fins de semana e que usava um vestidinho de flores miúdas e laços delicados. Agora ela era uma bela jovem e que, ele só poderia esperar, tinha um futuro brilhante pela frente. Como ele gostaria de ter encontrado ao menos um terço da Inteligência e da doçura dela nas mulheres que tivera..._

_Foi com um brusco sacodir de cabeça que ele tirou estes pensamentos da mente. Jamais consideraria Helena em uma perspectiva adulta. Ele praticamente a considerava uma filha. Que ele não tinha ainda e que ela não era. Severo, por sua vez, não conseguira manter tais pensamentos afastados por muito tempo. Assim que as aulas recomeçaram e Helena arranjara uma paquera, ele não conseguiu conter o sentimento de posse. Foi quando se viu apaixonado por ela. Entretanto, estava determinado a tratá-la com mais distancia para que qualquer sentimento que existisse fosse dissipado logo no começo. Além de uma guerra iminente aos próximos anos, ela era filha de seu amigo e muito mais jovem que ele._

**4ª**__**LEMBRANÇA**

_O salão comunal de Sonserina estava em festa. Não haviam ganhado o campeonato das casas, nem o campeonato de quadribol; mas uma aluna sonserina havia ganhado a maior olimpíada de Poções do mundo e o Diretor da casa deles havia sido seu orientador. Snape acabara de chegar ao salão comunal e todos se aquietaram. Era tarde da noite e ainda estavam comemorando a vitória da colega, como qualquer casa faria. Ao contrário do que 99% de Hogwarts pensavam a respeito deles, os alunos sonserinos não eram tão antissociais, egoístas ou desunidos quanto parecia..._

_Assim que Snape adentrou ao local, os alunos ficaram em silêncio, em sinal de alerta. A garota, ao contrário de todos, continuava sorrindo, alegre._

— Acho que está na hora de irem para cama.

_Todos foram para os seus dormitórios e o silêncio se reestabeleceu. Snape mirava a garota diante de si, com seus quinze anos recém-completos._

— Estou muito orgulhoso de você.

_Ainda sorridente, totalmente em contraste com a seriedade e profissionalismo que ele tentava manter por estar em Hogwarts, Helena o abraçou._

— Obrigada, Severo. Muito obrigada por me ajudar. — e soltou-se, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha esquerda.

_Severo enrubesceu. Helena sabia da dificuldade dele em expressar-se, tanto do ponto de vista sentimental, como do ponto de vista da corporeidade. Afastando-se um pouco com um pigarro, ele prosseguiu:_

— Tenho um presente para você. Mas agora você vai para cama. Amanhã, quando você for me ajudar no laboratório, eu lhe entrego.

— Ah não, Severo! Eu quero agora! Por que você sempre faz isso, hein? — disse insistente e indignada, mas para ele, sempre inevitavelmente doce.

— Amanhã, querida. — conciliou.

— Agora!

— Amanhã e ponto final. Eu sou o diretor da sua casa, já passa da meia noite e você vai para cama.

— Eu não sou mais nenhuma criancinha! — desdenhou.

_Aquilo deixara Snape quase sem palavras. "Não, você não é mais nenhuma criança", ele pensou. Engoliu em seco e respondeu:_

— Mas para mim você sempre será.

_Snape não entendeu porque o brilho dos olhos dela baixaram guarda e se apagaram, consideravelmente._

— E o Rogers? — tentou trocar de assunto.

— Você não desiste de implicar com o rapaz, não é mesmo? — disse ela, cabisbaixa.

— Não é implicância. Eu apenas acho que ele tem o cérebro insuficiente demais até para entender um "me passe o suco de abóbora". E você é uma menina tão inteligente...

— Posso ser inteligente, mas sou "menina" coisa nenhuma. Você parece minha mãe falando. — Ela deu uma pausa e, fazendo cara de contrariada, era realmente impossível acreditar que não era uma "menina".

— Mas enfim. Eu terminei com o Rogers.

— Ele te fez alguma coisa? — Perguntou com o olhar perigoso e a sobrancelha esquerda arqueada. A ira começava a crescer no âmago de Snape, mas estava disfarçada pelo seu habitual autocontrole.

— Não. Não se preocupe. Ele sempre foi um bom rapaz e boa companhia. "Apenas" não é a pessoa que eu amo.

_Snape, ao mesmo tempo em que no seu interior riu-se ao questionar a si mesmo "E o que uma jovem dessa idade entende de amor?"; sentiu um nó no coração: Quem seria o verdadeiro amor de "sua" Helena? Ou melhor, será que Helena realmente tinha outra pessoa em seu coração?_

— Mas me diga... O que você tem para mim? Diz respeito a livros? — disse ela, tentando ficar mais animada.

—Sim, minha querida. Diz respeito a livros. — Ele agradeceu a todos os deuses e deusas por ela ter trocado de assunto. — Mas agora você vai direto para a sua cama.

_Com um muxoxo, Helena cedeu. Subiu as escadas do salão comunal e, chegando ao patamar da escada, virou-se. Fazendo menção de abrir a boca para falar, Severo novamente inquiriu:_

— Pra cama, mocinha!

**5ª** **LEMBRANÇA**

_Era sábado, dia posterior à comemoração de Helena. O fim de tarde havia chegado e era momento de Helena cumprir suas atividades extraclasses com Snape. Havia passado a tarde toda com a ainda Srta. Sprout no jardim, pois não estava disposta a visitar Hogsmead com os amigos. Vestia roupas leves de outono: saia de veludo cotelê bege, sapatilhas e um leve cardigã branco pérola. Chegou ao laboratório de Snape assim e com flores silvestres nos cabelos. Estava trajada da maneira mais simples possível, mas da forma mais linda que poderia assumir, ele diria, se pudesse. _

— Você está atrasada. – ele reclamou.

— Ah, Severo. Não comece. Eu venho até você todo SÁBADO e você ainda reclama... — disse brincando.

— Não precisa jogar na cara. – ele revidou, seco.

— Vamos, me dê um sorriso. Desamarre essa cara.

— Você sabe que eu não sorrio.

— Mas para mim você sempre sorriu. O que foi que aconteceu?

— Você chegou atrasadíssima. Só isto.

— "E você sabe como eu odeio impontualidade, Helena" — ela respondeu, imitando a voz de Snape.

— Sente-se, sua petulante. — disse baixando um pouco a guarda, em tom de brincadeira. — Precisamos repor os estoques de poção anestésica hoje.

— Estou perdoada?

— Sim. Está perdoada. Agora, sente-se e comece a fazer a poção, senhorita tagarela.

— Eu sabia! Eu sei que você me ama! — brincou.

_Snape ficou tenso e a expressão facial endureceu. Helena percebeu e ficou desconfortável. Pensara que havia importunado, outra vez, o seu melhor amigo..._

— Severo, foi só uma... — gaguejou.

— Sim, eu te amo, Helena. — visivelmente desconfortável, ele se levantou da bancada e virou-se de costa, na direção das prateleiras com ingredientes.

— Eu também te amo, Severo.

_Ela se aproximou dele. Tocou seu ombro, fazendo com que ele tornasse a se virar, olhando-a cara a cara. _

— Claro. Nós somos amigos... — ele começou.

— Não, Severo. — Ela interrompeu bruscamente. — Não é só desse jeito que eu te vejo.

_Com toda a coragem que Helena pudera reunir, passou uma das mãos pelo pescoço do professor e o puxou para um beijo sôfrego, intenso e verdadeiro; o qual Snape correspondeu até certo ponto. Quando sua consciência lhe recordara que em seus braços estava a garotinha que viu crescer e que a então jovem mulher diante de si era filha de seu amigo; seus instintos foram brecados e ele se afastou dela tão bruscamente quanto ela o beijara._

— Me desculpe, Helena. Nós dois não podemos fazer isto. Eu tenho idade para ser seu tio, seu pai ou qualquer coisa que seja...

_Helena estava com os lábios vermelhos e umedecidos, tal como seus olhos, que começavam a marejar._

— Nós somos como os pássaros feridos, Severo...

— Pássaros Feridos?

— Sim. Não lembra do livro que me deu? — fez uma breve pausa, assumindo um semblante decepcionado. — Somos feitos para viver tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe um do outro.

_Um longo silêncio se estabeleceu entre os dois. Depois de vários instantes de angústia, Snape quebrara a barreira entre ambos:_

— Menina, menina... — suspirou, sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

— Pare com essa mania infernal de me chamar de menina! — ela esbravejou.

— Acho melhor você voltar para o salão comunal. — o doce sabor do beijo dela ainda o torturava e era melhor que se afastassem.

— Sim, eu vou embora. — disse resoluta.

_Helena marchou decidida em direção da porta de saída. Snape, fora em direção da porta que dava acesso aos seus aposentos privados. Entrara e deixara aberta. Acabara de servir um copo de firewhisky quando Helena retornara, irrompendo em fúria pelo quarto._

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — ele perguntou, estático, com a garrafa em uma das mãos e o copo na outra.

— Qual é o seu problema, ein? Eu te disse que te amo! — ela esbravejou.

_Snape virou-se de costas, buscando amparo, autocontrole e argumentos._

— E não dê suas malditas costas para mim, seu COVARDE! — ela disse gritando, indignada. Apontou a varinha em direção da garrafa de bebida, que jorrou o líquido em seu interior para todos os lados e resumiu-se a cacos de vidro de diversas formas.

_Snape virou-se e a encarava como um lobo à espreita de sua presa. Largou o copo de firewhisky no chão, não se importando com o fato de que a sujeira aumentara. Avançou em direção de Helena, que corajosa e impertinente, não retrocedeu. Sempre foi alta e de estrutura corporal imponente. Esperava uma reprimenda ou até mesmo ser escorraçada, mas a atitude que ele tomou lhe surpreendeu: Puxou-a para si pela cintura e, segurando um de seus pulsos, com o rosto muito próximo dela, disse bem perto de seus lábios:_

— Eu te amo da forma mais insana e inclemente que um dia eu sequer poderia imaginar que te amaria... Ou a qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Mas nunca... Nunca... Nunca me chame de covarde.

— Eu te amo, Severo. E isto está me fazendo sofrer demais... — ela choramingou, saindo da pose.

_Os lábios foram na direção um do outro vorazes, ávidos, descontrolados. Helena embrenhara suas mãos nos cabelos de Snape, que agora investia na trilha de beijos no pescoço dela. __Sem ao menos dizer o que ele iria fazer, Severo pegou Helena no colo e rumou para a grande e rústica cama de dossel, coberta de lençóis negros. Beijou-a avidamente. A princípio, foi um beijo sem carinho, somente lábio contra lábio, mesmo assim, Helena achou que iria desfalecer. Aos poucos Severo amenizou a pressão e, somente com os lábios, ele a beijava suavemente. Primeiro os lábios superiores de Helena, depois os inferiores, dando leves mordidas; sem machucar. Helena não aguentava mais, entreabriu os lábios convidando e instigando Severo a aprofundar o beijo. Ele não hesitou tomou posse do que já era seu: Passou sua língua vagarosamente entre os lábios de Helena e entrou já explorando o interior de sua boca. Helena soltou um gemido de puro deleite e mesmo sem nenhuma experiência, seu instinto a fez se aproximar mais de Severo e grudar seu corpo no dele. _

_Severo soltou o pulso de Helena e a enlaçou pela cintura, trazendo como se fosse possível, mais para perto de si. O beijo agora se transformava num beijo exigente, apaixonado. Eles não sabiam mais de quem eram os gemidos. Helena percebeu, com a pouca coerência que ainda lhe restava, que simplesmente Severo havia se entregado. Ele era dela ali, somente dela. E nada mais lhe importava..._

_Quando ele desesperadamente tentou alcançar suas coxas, ela não resistiu ou protestou. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu chegar a suas pernas e rasgou sua meia-calça, ela somente gemeu e arqueou os quadris oferecendo-se, pedindo mais. Em nenhum momento ele parou de beijá-la. Quando ele delicadamente começou a explorar seu interior, ela achou que desmaiaria de tanto prazer. Ele pegou a mão de Helena e a pressionou sobre sua calça, mostrando sua excitação; algo que Helena sentiu pela primeira vez. Snape começou a investir. A princípio, houve um desconforto. Snape hesitou, para que ela se acostumasse. À medida que o corpo dela ia moldando-se ao dele, Helena se pressionava a ele, sem entender até onde aquela agonia prazerosa iria levá-la. Numa contradição espantosa, ela não sabia se queria que aquilo acabasse ou jamais terminasse. E a única frase entrecortada que ela ouviu de Severo foi:_

— Solte-se... Deixe vir... Vem comigo, Helena... Vem...

_Seu corpo aceitou sem questionar o comando dele. Primeiro ela sentiu seu corpo se retesando e depois se soltando com uma explosão de puro gozo. Cores. Espasmos corporais. Perda total da capacidade de pensar. Severo abafou seu grito com sua boca e ela sentiu em seu corpo a essência dele, quente e úmida._

_Totalmente entregue e agarrada a ele, ela sentia a respiração dele voltando ao normal em seu pescoço. Passando a língua nos lábios ressequidos e inchados, ela preguiçosamente disse, limpando a garganta para a voz sair:_

— Eu amo você, Severo, amo você...

_Severo como acordando de um pesadelo e não de um sonho bom, afastou-se de Helena bruscamente. Abotoou as braguilhas de sua calça, virou-se de costas e tampou seu rosto com as mãos. Helena sem entender nada, sentiu-se acometida de um frio repentino, sem saber se pela falta dos braços de Severo, ou pelo sentimento inesperado que a acometeu: de que poderia perdê-lo para sempre. Também sentia um leve desconforto físico, ainda que ele tivesse tomado cuidado. Levantou-se. Ajeitou suas roupas em silêncio e tentou se aproximar colocando a mão no ombro de Severo, chamando baixinho._

_Severo se encolheu como se o toque dela fosse o agente transmissor de algo contagioso e virou-se vagarosamente, dizendo, em tom de lamento:_

— Ah, Helena, ah, Meu Deus, o que eu fiz? – o restante da frase foi como um golpe físico em Helena – Você é somente uma criança... Uma criança... Como uma irmã para mim! E eu a tratei como uma... uma...

_Helena se afastou com a mão no estômago e quase gritou:_

— Não!

— Sim, Helena, sim. Eu sou um homem! Homem! Não uma droga de um moleque com os hormônios alterados, eu deveria ter me controlado, me perdoe...

_Enquanto Severo falava, Helena somente conseguia balançar a cabeça negativamente, dizendo "não". Lágrimas escorriam sem parar de seus olhos._

— Você não entende, eu sou o homem que deveria te proteger de homens como eu! Homens que se aproveitam de meninas ingênuas como você... E olhe o que eu fiz, me comportei como um cafajeste!

— Pare, Severo, por favor, pare – Helena chorava.

_Na cabeça dela, ouvi-lo dizer aquilo era a prova de que Severo não a amava como ela o amava; tampouco que havia acontecido algo maravilhoso e especial entre eles._

− Não, Helena, você que não está compreendendo! Como poderei encarar seus pais depois disso? Eu sou como o irmão mais velho que você não teve para eles, meu papel sempre foi e sempre será protegê-la, cuidar de você... Não rebaixá-la a uma qualquer porque não consegui me controlar! Veja o estado em que você está...

− Eu estava ótima, até você começar a falar esse monte de besteiras! – gritou Helena – Será que você não consegue ver? Eu amo você, sempre amei e...

− Não, por Merlin, não! O que você sente por mim, é somente uma admiração, um amor fraternal, você nem tem idade para saber o que realmente é amar alguém... Você é só uma criança e eu... Me aproveitei de você... Não tem desculpa o que fiz... – Severo mais uma vez praguejou e xingou, sem conseguir se controlar.

— Pare de achar que eu sou só uma criança, você não se aproveitou de mim, você sabe melhor que ninguém, Severo, que nenhum homem conseguiria fazer o que você fez se eu não deixasse, se eu não quisesse – Helena tentou se aproximar, mas Severo não deixou, afastando-se. – Eu queria você, eu quero você, eu amo você...

_Cada palavra de Helena fazia Severo dar um passo para trás. E a pobre garota não sabia o que fazer para mudar o que estava acontecendo._

— Helena, me perdoe – Severo tinha lágrimas nos olhos. E Helena nunca havia visto Severo chorar. Nunca. Para ele, homens não choravam jamais e vê-lo tão abatido e envergonhado, a encheu de culpa e vergonha.

— Severo...

— Me desculpe. Perdoe-me, mas você precisa sair daqui! Eu preciso... Eu preciso... Merda! Estou me sentindo o último dos homens, um lixo.

— Não, Severo, me deixe ficar com você! Fica comigo, por favor, eu...

— Não, Helena, a única coisa que posso lhe dizer agora, é que esse sentimento que você pensa ter por mim...

— Eu não penso, eu tenho!

— Tudo bem, querida, tudo bem... Esse sentimento que você_ tem_ por mim, irá se mostrar da maneira como ele é, que é admiração, paixão de adolescência e desaparecerá com o tempo. Eu só tenho medo que um dia você me odeie pelo que aconteceu hoje. _— Severo hesitou. —_ E eu não poderei viver com seu ódio...

_Uma explosão de raiva acometeu Helena:_

— Eu não vou odiá-lo, Severo Prince Snape. Eu já o odeio!

_Helena saiu correndo em direção ao salão comunal, com suas roupas amassadas e chorando. Ela queria que Severo viesse atrás dela para consolá-la e pegá-la nos braços dizendo que a amava... _Mas Severo não veio.

**6ª LEMBRANÇA**

— Eu estou grávida.

—O quê! ?

— Isto mesmo que você ouviu. Acabei de voltar da enfermaria e...

Helena foi interrompida por um soco na mesa.

— Helena, por Merlin... Você não tomou a poção que eu te dei?

— Eu tomei, mas como você mesmo me disse, dependendo de que fase do meu ciclo menstrual eu estivesse, ela poderia não fazer efeito. — Helena estava visivelmente abalada e nervosa.

Houve um grande momento de silêncio entre os dois. Snape andava de um lado para o outro, as mãos pressionando as têmporas, em busca de solução.

— Eu estou com medo dos meus pais, Severo.

— E VOCÊ ACHA QUE NÃO ESTOU PENSANDO NISSO?

Helena se encolheu com o tom de voz dele.

— Você precisa tirar essa criança. — disse frio.

Helena levou alguns instantes para digerir a informação, até mesmo porque Severo usara de um tom que ela até então não tinha conhecido.

— Você está me dizendo que eu devo abortar a _minha_ criança?

— É o melhor a se fazer, Helena. — a voz era dura e implacável. — Você não teve culpa. Eu vergonhosamente lhe seduzi. Você tem o restante do curso para concluir. Tem seu mestrado em Poções. Tem uma vida inteira pela frente. Nossa sociedade não vê com bons olhos meninas na sua... Sua... — ele hesitou — Sua situação.

— Então quer dizer que você não pretende ficar comigo e com o nosso filho? — ela disse, com a raiva contida e lágrimas insistindo em molhar o rosto.

— Por mais que eu quisesse, Helena... Seus pais nunca permitiriam.

— Eu iria ao inferno por você!

Um longo silêncio de palavras se reestabeleceu, exceto pelo choro que a jovem tentava calar, a todo custo.

— Helena... Eu sou um comensal da morte. — instintivamente a garota se afastou um pouco, a surpresa e o medo surgindo. Snape prosseguiu:

— Trabalho para Dumbledore desde antes da queda dos Potter's e de Voldemort. Lilian e Tiago morreram por minha culpa e, embora eu busque me redimir pelo que fiz trabalhando em prol da Ordem da Fênix... Voldemort não foi completamente destruído e um dia retornará.

— Isso, isso não é... Quer dizer... Isso...

— Helena, eu sou um mestiço. _— _o tom de voz continuava implacável. _— _Sua família vai te deserdar, te desprezar e te abandonar na miséria. _— _olhou profundamente nos olhos dela e, com amargura nos olhos e na voz, continuou: _— _Você é jovem e um dia encontrará um homem que possa ser seu e terá outros filhos. Aborte esta criança.

— Eu não acredito que você está me dizendo isso! _—_ Helena tremia de indignação, raiva, desespero. _—_ Você sabe que VOCÊ é o ÚNICO homem da minha vida. Quem eu AMO com o fundo do meu coração... E esta criança, Severo... Ela é nossa... Fruto de nós dois... Como você tem a coragem de dizer que eu posso ter outros filhos com outro homem? Como se você fosse substituível... Como se este BEBÊ fosse substituível! Quem você pensa que eu sou! ?

— Helena... — ele erguera a mão para tocar o rosto dela.

— Não toque em mim! Eu tenho nojo de você! Nojo!

Helena saiu batendo a porta. E nunca mais Severo teve notícias dela.

**SsSsSsSs**

_Em lembranças aleatórias, vistas em seguida, Snape entendera toda a sequencia de fatos._

_O casal Mitchel, como o previsto, o renegara ao saber que ele era o pai de da criança que Helena esperava. Sua Helena, por sua vez, fora deserdada e expulsa de casa. Percebendo que ela jamais abortaria a criança, ele decidiu voltar atrás e cuidar dela e do bebê que estava por vir. Helena, por sua vez, desaparecera. Havia deixado Hogwarts e simplesmente sumido do mapa. No primeiro ano de busca, ele havia procurado por ela incessantemente, mas ela deveria estar se escondendo e usando de magia para isto. Acabou por desistir das buscas, imaginando que ela estivesse muito longe dali. Ele já não conseguia mais conviver com suas lembranças e com seu remorso. Por isto, removera de sua mente tudo o que dizia respeito à Helena, aos pais dela e o que quer que fosse. Dumbledore, mesmo a contragosto, dissera que fazer isto seria egoísmo da parte dele, mas mesmo assim lhe ajudara a plantar novas memórias e a esconder as antigas. Viveu como se estas lembranças nunca tivessem lhe pertencido até o dia em que resolveu ir à mansão Prince, naquele ventoso dia de inverno em que atacou uma jovem bisbilhoteira, ávida por livros, pendurada nas antigas estantes da biblioteca da mansão. Não a reconhecera, mas ela sim. E com todo o autocontrole que tinha aprendido com o Mestre, agiu como se nada realmente tivesse acontecido... Até os dias atuais._

Uma grande força e um grande impulso trouxeram Severo novamente para o seu gabinete. Um imenso mal estar lhe invadiu o corpo, que sacodia em um choro violento e a muito tempo contido. Ajoelhado no chão e com as mãos na cabeça, Severo levou alguns segundos para digerir tudo o que havia revisto. Quando deu conta de si e de tudo o que causara a Helena, um urro de dor, remorso e desespero preencheu o recinto: Por Merlin, ele havia destruído a vida da garota e, por ter dado cabo de suas memórias, atualmente estava infligindo mais dor ainda àquela que sempre amou. Por isto a sensação de conhecê-la, o ciúme desenfreado, o desejo intenso. Tudo estava explicado agora. Quinze anos de sua vida haviam sumido por conta dele mesmo.

Snape bebeu muito aquela noite. Adormeceu ali mesmo, no piso do gabinete, segurando a garrafa de whisky de fogo. Tinha saído de casa e não sabia se agora conseguiria voltar. Caíra num sono pesado, repleto de pesadelos que se tornavam ainda mais angustiantes devido à presença do álcool em sua corrente sanguínea. Não acordou com os intensos raios de sol no seu rosto, mas sim, com mãos delicadas, que mais pareciam mãos de anjo. Será que finalmente havia morrido?

— Papai? — ouvir a voz de Amy, depois de tudo o que havia revisto na penseira, foi o golpe mais cruel que poderia esperar nos anos seguintes de sua vida. — Papai, você está bem? Você e a mamãe brigaram ontem e eu e a Sofia ficamos preocupadas...

Snape mexeu-se devagar, sentido os protestos de todas as articulações de seu corpo. Abrir os olhos custava tanto pela claridade do sol, como pelo remorso em encarar a sua filha. Por isso, começou a abri-los vagarosamente.

— PAI! Você bebeu? – questionou indignada ao perceber a garrafa de whisky jogada ao chão.

— Acho bom você se recompor, tomar um banho e levantar daí. Que coisa mais vergonhosa! No intervalo das aulas eu volto aqui para ver como você está.

Amy saiu do recinto com passos resolutos. Snape conseguiu se sentar. Massageava a cabeça, que explodia de dor. Céus, como ele iria resolver isto agora?

— Eu te avisei, não avisei? — disse Dumbledore, de seu quadro.

— Ah, meu Deus, Alvo! Cale a boca! Eu só preciso ver a Helena...

Mas não conseguiu, por puro remorso, vergonha, covardia e incapacidade alcóolica pela próxima semana inteira que se seguiu.

SsSsSsSsS

(1) - Severo tinha de confessar: ser diretor de Hogwarts era algo trabalhoso e cansativo, mas também lhe dispunha de alguns bônus...

N/A: A relação deles, a abissal diferença de idades, a forma pelo qual se conheceram, o vínculo que criaram e o amor impossível... Eu peguei emprestado do meu romance e série favoritos: Os Pássaros Feridos (1983).

E calma que o resto está vindo ainda hoje...

Beijos da Madi!


	29. Eu senti tanto a sua falta

Gostaria de agradecer a todas pelo carinho e por ainda estarem acompanhando a fic. Infelizmente ela está acabando... Mas até lá, fiquem todas aqui! Aguardem as próximas "emoções" e, até lá, um beijo estalado na bochecha de cada uma!

**Liv Stoker**: Olha só, Liv! Que coincidência! Eu abri o justamente para atualizar e... Está feito! ;) Que bom que você gostou da fic, mas fique tranquila: As coisas estão mudando para os dois, finalmente. Fico lisonjeada que a história do nosso casal problema venha sendo capaz de despertar reações assim tão intensas.

**Anna Clara Snape**: Realmente, é muita tristeza. Às vezes eu fico pensando, pensando, pensando... Como sou capaz de incutir tanto sofrimento na vida desses dois? Até me sinto culpada! Mas ânimo! Bons ventos chegaram...

**Amanda Laís**: Não consegui postar dentro do prazo, mas aqui está o antepenúltimo capítulo da FIC. Espero que tu gostes, nena! Minha leitora mais afobada! AHAHAH! Beijos, flor.

**Daniela Snape**: Este capítulo também é para você, Daniela! Obrigada pela review e fico feliz que tu estejas gostando da fic.

Bom, meninas... Por hoje é só! Fiquem com o capítulo a seguir. Eu me esforcei muito e, na verdade, não sei como consegui escrevê-lo. Vida real opressora. Snif. Isso sem contar que eu estou MUIIIIIIIIITO triste. A **Madame Anita Azevedo** me esqueceu. :(

Mas eu não esqueci dela. Tanto que quero compartilhar com vocês o LINDO presente que ela me deu. Ou seria aos nossos queridos e complicados Severo Snape e Helena Mitchel?

O lindo presente feito por uma das minhas escritoras favoritas foi o vídeo da fic, com direito à trilha sonora do casal e tudo (que ainda não existia). Vejam lá:

.com/watch?v=gzfOTXlY_18&feature=

Se não aparecer o link, copiem e colem na barra de endereço do navegador de vocês.

Beijos da Madi!

sSsSsSsSsSs

Fazia uma semana que Severo não retornava à Mansão Prince Snape que, teórica e judicialmente, era sua residência oficial e verdadeira; pois lá estavam suas duas filhas e sua _esposa_. Ao pensar em Helena como sua esposa, um tremendo vazio lhe tomava conta do ser. Ainda não tinha retornado para casa e tampouco sabia como fazê-lo. Como deveria abordar Helena, afinal? Snape era racional e realista demais nestas ocasiões: Sabia que simplesmente dizer "Recuperei minhas memórias, agora vamos ser felizes" não iria adiantar. Amy havia retornado ao gabinete dele naquele dia pós-ressaca e, se foi difícil encará-la, quem poderia dizer como seriam as coisas com Helena?

Sofia também viera cobrar a presença do pai em casa, mas sua esposa sequer manifestara preocupação, irritação ou interesse. Com efeito, ele só havia dado desculpas para as duas filhas, dizendo que a semana seria muito puxada e que primeiro trataria das pendências de Hogwarts. Somente no fim de semana iria retornar à mansão.

sSsSsSsSsSs

E ali estava Snape, parado diante do grande portão que dava acesso à propriedade. Murmurando um encantamento, avançara pelo caminho de sebe agora bem cuidado com passos vagarosos e trejeito pensativo. Ao chegar diante da porta principal, encostou sua varinha na fechadura para que a mesma reconhecesse o dono da casa. Entrou silenciosamente, pois parecia que todos dormiam, devido ao fato de já ser tarde da noite. Tirou a capa de viagem e a pendurou no cabideiro disposto ali no hall de entrada. Subiu as escadas lentamente em direção do quarto do casal. O estômago latejava de ansiedade, sensação que aumentou ao chegar ao cômodo. Helena dormia de forma aparentemente profunda na cama dela, em sua divisória do quarto. Observou sua mulher por um bom tempo e, silenciosamente, começou a despir as vestes negras e pesadas. Estava apenas com a calça social quando começara a abrir as abotoaduras da camisa branca. Nesta ocasião, Helena acordara e sentira a presença dele ali tão somente pelo perfume que emanava do corpo dele. Mas não se moveu ou se pronunciou até ele despir a camisa e, ao parar de contemplá-la, rumar em direção de seu próprio aposento, situado no lado oposto.

— Você voltou... — ela disse sem se virar.

Snape, sem reação, parou imediatamente onde estava.

— Sim, eu voltei. — disse, sem mover-se ou olhar para trás.

— Aproveitou muito com a _Rosmerta _ou com qualquer uma daquelas suas mulheres que você encontra por aí? — a voz dela continha raiva e ciúmes a muito custo comedidos.

— Não, eu não aproveitei nada com Rosmerta ou com qualquer mulher que seja. Eu estive muito ocupado nestes últimos dias.

— Hm. E foi só por isso que não aproveitou para fazer um lanche? — ela ironizou, ainda sem sequer mover-se da posição em que estava.

— Somando-se ao fato de que não senti desejo nenhum em procurar outra mulher, posso lhe informar que realmente estive muito ocupado.

— Com o quê? — desdenhou. — Bebendo, então? — Amy provavelmente contara o que viu à mãe.

— Também. Mas basicamente passei os últimos dias procurando uma forma de voltar para casa e dizer que verdadeiramente eu nunca quis que você tivesse tirado a nossa criança.

Helena ficou estática.

— Então quer dizer que...

— Sim, agora entendo porque Amy é minha filha, embora muitas coisas ainda estejam confusas. — disse ele, virando-se na direção dela, que continuava deitada de costas. — Boa noite, Helena. Amanhã temos muito que conversar.

Snape seguiu em direção aos seus aposentos e não tornou a dirigir mais a palavra à Helena. Ela, por sua vez, não conseguiu mais pregar o olho. Estava inquieta, pois o simples fato de ele estar ali, tão próximo, lhe incomodava de forma terrível. Escutou o barulho de água: O chuveiro havia sido ligado. Levantou-se de supetão. Aquilo tinha de ser resolvido de uma vez por todas. Helena levantou-se, vestiu o robe de seda verde escuro e rumou em direção do banheiro disposto no aposento ao lado, que dava acesso ao dela. Desde o início isto fora uma exigência de Snape, para que as meninas não desconfiassem do casamento de conveniências. Para ambas, a porta que ali havia não passa de um acesso a um escritório ou biblioteca particular que não era do interesse delas vasculhar.

Helena ficou parada no batente da porta, esperando Snape terminar o banho. Escutou o chuveiro sendo desligado e os passos dele se aproximando. Ele vinha secando os cabelos conforme andava e... Totalmente nu.

Ela não esperava por aquilo, por isso, ficou sem graça e tentando desviar o olhar. Snape ficou surpreso, afinal, ele imaginava que ela não fosse arredar o pé da cama, bem como que ela postergaria a conversa fatal entre ambos o máximo que pudesse.

— Eu pensei que você tivesse voltado a dormir... — ele disse brandamente.

— Jamais conseguiria, com tantas coisas para resolver — e ela ainda estava desconfortável.

Helena virara ainda mais o rosto para evitar a visão do marido nu. Era uma situação desconfortável e estranha.

— Ora, Helena. Não é a primeira vez que você me vê assim. Relaxe.

— Vista-se, por favor. Nós precisamos conversar.

Sem pressa, Snape vestiu o sofisticado pijama na cor preta. Nem para dormir abria mão da cor que era a sua marca registrada...

— Vamos para a biblioteca. Preciso de uma bebida. — ele disse, vestindo por cima do pijama, um robe de flanela, de mesma cor.

Foram à biblioteca. Snape acendeu o fogo da lareira à moda trouxa e serviu, para ambos,

doses de whisky de fogo. Sentou-se diante da grande e rústica mesa de trabalho. Helena ficou em pé, andando de um lado para o outro, bebericando a bebida. Snape apenas lhe observava. Ela ainda não percebera que estavam prontos para iniciar a conversa e que Snape estava lhe fitando atentamente.

— Qual é, _Snape? _Vai bancar o diretor de Hogwarts aqui também, sentado aí nesta sua pose enquanto eu interpreto a aluna que se justifica eternamente? — disse com uma leve irritação na voz.

— Garanto que eu tenho bem mais coisas a lhe justificar. — disse ele, com um ar distante, pensativo.

— É, você tem. — disse ela, a voz havia mudado ligeiramente para um tom mais magoado.

Ficaram em silêncio.

— Sente-se — ele convidou. — Ficando de pé, realmente vai parecer que estamos em Hogwarts.

— Estou muito bem em pé.

Dito isto, Snape levantou, circulando a mesa. Encostou-se sob ela, ficando de frente para a esposa, que, de mãos na cintura, olhava desconfortavelmente para os lados.

— Nós temos de resolver nossa vida, Helena. — ele disse calmo e pesaroso.

— E nós temos uma vida juntos? — Helena debochou. — Você nem mora aqui. Depois da conversa que tivemos, você foi para Spinner's End e não retornou, até o dia de hoje.

— Eu falo em relação à Amy. Pode parecer tolo e mesquinho, mas agora que sei de minha verdadeira paternidade em relação à Amy, eu quero, _realmente_, fazer por vocês duas o que nunca pude fazer...

— O que você nunca fez porque não quis, não é _Snape_? Ou você pensa que me esqueci da forma que você me recebeu em Hogwarts, quando finalmente decidi te procurar novamente; devido à insistência dos pais de Eleonor? Você me escorraçou e disse que nem sequer sabia da minha existência, quem dera fosse ter um filho comigo.

Snape havia ficado mudo. Ele não havia encontrado este registro em suas memórias... Helena prosseguiu, pois sentia que desde a última conversa, ainda não havia expulsado toda a sua raiva, indignação, dor e sofrimento.

— Eu estava com Amy no colo. Você sequer pousou os olhos sob a menina... E hoje você vem me dizer que quer nos oferecer tudo o que não _"pôde"? _Só se for o que você NÃO QUIS, porque você poderia ter-nos feito muitas coisas...

Mesmo não entendendo a ausência deste registro, Snape prosseguiu.

— Eu te acompanhei de longe. Seus pais nunca vieram tirar satisfações comigo, pois eram muito orgulhosos para tanto... Mas fiquei sabendo do que os dois fizeram com você. Foi quando senti, de fato, toda a sua determinação em ter o bebê. Por isso decidi ir ao seu encontro e te pedir em casamento. Mas não lhe achava em lugar algum. Tentei feitiços localizadores nos primeiros meses. E nada de te encontrar. Busquei por detetives... Você simplesmente sumiu do mapa. Por um ano eu te procurei dia após dia. Confesso que fui covarde, mas não conseguia mais lidar com a minha consciência me culpando e me julgando todos os dias, tampouco com a dor da tua ausência. Mesmo no preâmbulo da guerra, as coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais difíceis para o nosso lado e eu precisava me focar no trabalho que havia me comprometido a fazer pelo Alvo. — os olhos de Snape ofuscaram-se ainda mais.

Ele prosseguiu.

— Eu precisava te tirar da cabeça. Eu não te encontrava em lugar algum e sentia que iria enlouquecer. Até cheguei a pensar que você havia morrido. — a voz ficara emocionada e embargada, embora ele tentasse manter a pose e a seriedade.

— Então foi mais fácil e conveniente _literalmente _me "apagar" da sua vida... — ela ironizou.

Pela primeira vez, em seus quase cinquenta anos de vida, Snape ficara sem palavras e sem ter uma resposta na ponta da língua para desbancar os argumentos alheios.

— Eu sei que fui covarde.

— Admitir isto ou tentar fazer algo somente tantos anos depois não irá mudar a natureza dos fatos. Você é mesmo o pai de Amy, eu sofri sozinha e hoje nós ironicamente nos metemos nesta "vida" que levamos. Agora eu estou com esta dor insana no peito e você, com uma memória danificada e cheia de lacunas, porque não teve coragem suficiente em lidar com a situação. Eu esperava que você tivesse medido as consequências do que um feitiço de memória tão poderoso poderia ter lhe causado, _Mestre. _— ela finalizou, com bastante ironia.

Houve um grande silêncio entre ambos.

— Você tem noção do que foi para mim te reencontrar, Severo? — Helena deixara cair algumas lágrimas e agora tentava não desmoronar diante do marido. — Tem noção de como foi torturante fingir que não te conhecia muito além do que todos costumam conhecer...? De como me machucou a sua indiferença? De como quase enlouqueci tendo de fingir, sem entender como você conseguia não se lembrar de mim?

— Não vou te mentir, Helena. Eu não posso sequer imaginar, com exatidão, as dimensões do teu sofrimento. Eu apenas quero poder fazer algo.

— Não sei se agora é possível, Severo. Me sinto ferida. Incapaz de encarar a vida como eu encarava. — Ela pôs as mãos no rosto e desabou a chorar. — Veja em que estado esta maldita vida tratou de me deixar. E eu mesma me causei isto, Snape. Antes mesmo de entrar nesta disputa ridícula pela mansão... Eu errei quando dei ouvidos ao que meu coração dizia na época. Talvez você estivesse certo quando me disse que o que eu sentia por você era admiração. Mas eu queria tanto alguém para amar... Queria tanto _te amar_... Que eu acabei amando.

Severo trouxe Helena para mais perto de si e a abraçou. Ficaram um bom tempo abraçados, até que Snape rompeu o silêncio.

— Helena... Como o Lúcio chegou a você? — ele perguntou com cuidado.

— Assim como você frequentava a casa de meus pais, Lúcio também. Mas não era para me trazer livros ou contar histórias. — o semblante dela suavizou, por breves instantes, em regozijo às lembranças doces que tinha com Severo naquela época. Todavia, as feições dela logo tornaram a se fechar.

— Foi uns dias depois de eu e você... Você sabe. — inexplicavelmente sentia-se retraída em mencionar o envolvimento precoce dela com o homem diante de si, mesmo depois de tantos anos. — Você me deu a poção do dia seguinte eu tomei. Naquela semana, eu estava voltando de Hogsmeade quando ele me abordou.

Helena ficara desconfortável e se soltou dos braços do marido.

— O Draco era só um menino, mas já mostrava suas habilidades... Creio que ele tenha levado aos ouvidos do pai que você me tratava melhor do que se podia esperar em relação a qualquer aluno de Hogwarts, sonserino ou não. Você era amigo dos meus pais. Gostava de mim... Talvez me atacando ele quisesse provocar alguma reação em você que colocasse em dúvida seu verdadeiro caráter: o de um comensal da morte genuíno ou de um perfeito traidor. E ele sabia que eu jamais teria coragem de contar o que aconteceu para quem quer que fosse... —

Helena virou-se de costas e novamente passou a caminhar pelo cômodo.

— E por que você não me procurou, Helena?

— Por medo e vergonha. Eu era jovem. Tinha medo da cabeça fechada dos meus pais. Do que você iria pensar de mim. Quando finalmente criei coragem de contar, descobri que estava grávida. Eu demorei a tomar a poção... Eu não passava de uma cabeça de vento. Ela perdeu o efeito. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu fiquei com medo de ser de Lúcio. Pensei em fugir, sumir. Também tive medo de lhe contar sobre o bebê, mas sem revelar sua identidade, conversei com Madame Pomfrey e ela me aconselhou a procurar o pai da criança. Eu preferi arriscar em acreditar que era você, Severo... — ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos, parada diante dele. — Mas também me enganei. Você não queria a nossa menina... — disse ela, enquanto tentava enxugar as grossas lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

— Helena, minha Helena... Eu só quis o melhor para você na época. — sentenciou, com emoção perceptível na voz.

— Quando eu resolvi te procurar novamente, você já estava casado com a mãe de Sofia, que estava grávida.

_*FLASHBACK*_

— _Ora essa, garota oportunista! Sequer te conheço, como vou ser pai de um filho seu?_

— _Severo, isso não é possível... Você não pode ter me esquecido assim tão rápido! Você está brincando comigo, é isto? Está me desprezando porque eu me afastei? — o tom era de súplica e lágrimas vertiam dos olhos azuis._

— _A única pessoa que está brincando aqui, senhorita... É você. Trate de sair AGORA de minha sala ou eu tomarei as medidas cabíveis._

_Uma mulher de seus trinta anos de idade adentrou o recinto. Tinha longos cabelos negros, sedosos, lustrosos. Ostentava uma barriga de grávida que tinha cerca de 5 meses._

— _Severo, querido... — ela entrou, sorrindo. Mas o sorriso morreu quando contemplou a cena da jovem diante de seu marido, segurando um bebê que chorava nos braços, com grossas lágrimas molhando a extensão de seu rosto._

— _Severo, o que está acontecendo aqui? — o semblante se fechou, entendendo a situação._

— _Não aconteceu nada, Hillary. Esta moça já está de saída. — disse ele, abrindo a porta e fazendo sinal para Helena sair de seu escritório._

_A partir de então, Severo passou a viver o inferno encarnado dentro de seu casamento: Hillary tinha convicção de que Snape tinha uma criança "bastarda". Uma criança que não era bastarda, mas que ele **NÃO **reconhecia; tampouco a mãe. Deveria ser mais uma oportunista..._

_* FIM DO FLASHBACK *_

Snape mirou concentradamente nos olhos de Helena e pôde ter acesso à memória que não havia encontrado em seus guardados.

— Ah, meu Deus... — ele murmurou, interrompendo o contato visual.

Abraçaram-se novamente, mas desta vez a iniciativa veio de Helena. Ela queria ficar para sempre ali, segura na companhia dele. Todavia, isso era impossível, pensou enquanto toda a vida do seu corpo parecia se esvair. Como uma boneca inanimada, deixou que Snape a erguesse nos braços.

Pouco depois, percebia estar deitada na cama dele e não se lembrava de terem atravessado o corredor em direção dos aposentos.

— Você cochilou — Snape disse, baixinho. — Acho que nós dois precisamos descansar e continuar esta conversa outra hora.

.

Helena quis recusar, porém, não teve forças. A exaustão que os últimos acontecimentos haviam lhe causado deixaram-na incapaz até de coordenar o mais simples dos raciocínios. Apenas desejava continuar deitada ali, sem pensar ou fazer nada.

— Helena?

Snape sentou-se à beira da cama. Helena soergueu um pouco o corpo, amparando-se de travesseiros.

— Estou bem, Snape, não se preocupe. — disse ela ao virar o rosto para o lado, a fim de dormir.

Ouviu-o suspirar com tristeza e espantou-se. Por que ele se mostrava perturbado por sua causa? Tudo acontecera havia tanto tempo!

— Foi por causa disso tudo que você se empenhou tanto em comprar a mansão? — perguntou ele baixinho.

— No início foi — Helena admitiu, falando de olhos fechados. — Eleonor e Jamie ficaram horrorizados, pois não queriam que eu assumisse um compromisso pesado instigada por um desejo de... Compensação. — concluiu, por falta de palavra melhor.

Ela achava surpreendente a facilidade com que falava do assunto penoso. Até que enfim encontrava-se liberta da amargura que a atormentara por tantos anos. Jamais se esqueceria do que seu passado guardava, porém, sua lembrança não seria mais acompanhada do ódio que lhe sombreara a vida desde sua tragédia pessoal. Ela acabara de abrir os olhos:

— Pode parecer ridículo — continuou ela, encarando-o duramente —, porém, assim que entrei e percorri a mansão, apaixonei-me perdidamente por ela. Tentava me convencer de que pensava em Amy, a quem, por direito, a casa deveria pertencer. Ou ainda, que, sob o ponto de vista dos negócios, a compra era excelente. Na verdade, desejava a casa para mim mesma, a fim de satisfazer alguma necessidade íntima que não saberia definir.

— Você fala como se esses sentimentos fossem coisas do passado — Snape comentou e observou sua reação.

Helena sabia estar pisando em terreno perigoso. Se não tivesse cuidado, Snape, com habilidade, a levaria a confessar por que a mansão não lhe despertava mais interesse. E a razão verdadeira resumia-se ao fato de a casa agora também pertencer a ele. Fez um esforço para voltar a sentir ressentimento e ódio por Snape, porém, estes haviam se esgotado.

— Não sei o que sinto no momento — Helena disse finalmente e depois sorriu ao mirá-lo.

Fitaram-se em silêncio e ela teve a impressão de que, pela primeira vez, viam-se realmente. Uma sombra de esperança brotou em seu coração, contudo, Snape a destruiu ao dizer com franqueza:

— Amy precisa saber da verdade.

— Não! — protestou ela, apavorada.

— Precisa, sim, Helena — repetiu ele com firmeza,

— Amy já pensa que você é o pai dela. Poupe-a dos detalhes sórdidos...

— Tem certeza?

A dúvida implícita naquelas palavras reforçou a sua, que não desejava admitir. Há muito vinha notando que o tratamento que Amy dedicava a Snape não era exatamente o de uma filha para com o pai. Ele continuou:

— Creio que ela me considera um substituto conveniente, mas não me aceita como pai verdadeiro.

— No entanto, foi porque Amy acreditava em sua paternidade que nos casamos...

— Foi uma das razões. Desde então, tenho tido a oportunidade de observá-la e tenho minhas dúvidas.

Helena começou a sentir uma apreensão gelada percorrer-lhe a espinha. Seria essa a maneira de Snape insinuar a vontade de pôr fim no casamento deles? O orgulho a impedia de interrogá-lo com franqueza.

— Vai ser preciso contar a ela, Helena, mas não hoje, nem amanhã — ele acrescentou com um sorriso, tentando animá-la.

Snape fitava sua boca e um arrepio de prazer a fez entreabrir os lábios. Os dedos dele a tocaram no pescoço e depois lhe seguraram o queixo. Bem junto ao rosto, Snape murmurou:

— Se não quiser, diga que eu paro.

Atordoada com a exaustão emocional, Helena não tinha forças para lutar contra sua carência amorosa. Foi cheia de expectativa que lhe entregou a boca para ser beijada e o corpo, acariciado. Todas as vezes que tinham feito amor, existira sempre um elemento de selvageria e Helena nunca tinha superado, completamente, a raiva e a confusão. Snape era capaz de fazê-la reagir com tanta intensidade que a paixão apagava, por instantes, esses sentimentos. Agora, as emoções negativas não existiam mais.

Os toques de Snape eram suaves, meigos, quase reverentes... E a dança vagarosa do desejo começou a envolvê-los num ritmo lindo e mágico. Dessa vez, ao beijar e acariciar o corpo do marido, ele lhe pareceu menos severo e intransigente. As palavras de prazer e louvor murmuradas de encontro à pele dela eram doces e belas. Faziam amor devagar como se dispusessem de todo o tempo do mundo para gozar e aproveitar cada afago simples, sem pressa de satisfazer a ânsia mútua. Muito antes de sentir a firmeza quente daquele corpo dentro do seu, Helena já havia abandonado o senso da razão e a realidade em favor da emoção e da fantasia. Encontrava-se nos braços de Snape, onde desejara tanto estar durante longas semanas vazias. Ele a beijava, tocava e lhe fazia amor como se a amasse, um sonho precioso demais para renunciar. Seu corpo abriu-se para acolher o dele, movendo-se no mesmo ritmo, atendendo-lhe as exigências e compartilhando do prazer na espiral do desejo.

Suas mãos, com amor, percorriam-lhe as costas musculosas, as pernas prendiam-se nas dele, os lábios e a língua traçavam uma linha úmida pelos ombros, pescoço até alcançarem a orelha, que explorava em seus meandros. Ela estremecia deliciada e abafava, de encontro a ele, os murmúrios de deleite.

— Não esconda suas emoções de mim. Eu quero ouvir, ver e provar seu gozo — Snape falou baixinho ao tomar-lhe a boca. — Senti tanto a sua falta...

Ele soltou um gemido e beijou-a com a violência até então represada e estilhaçou sua languidez morna de desejo, transformando-a em chamas vorazes. Helena arqueou o corpo contra o dele numa súplica ardente e retribuiu-lhe o beijo com igual paixão. Sentiu o sangue cantar nas veias e a respiração ecoar ofegante. Gritou o nome dele alheia a tudo, exceto à intensidade da sensação em seu âmago. Um calor imenso lhe abrasava a pele ligada à de Snape e sentiu-o mover-se enérgico dentro de si, exigente, mas estimulado e atendido. Ela disparava para além dos limites do universo, sem controle algum, tendo apenas Snape em quem se amparar. Segurava-se nele com desespero quando o corpo convulso foi tomado pelos primeiros espasmos primitivos de prazer.

— Helena!

Seu nome ressoou pelas paredes do quarto enquanto uma torrente avassaladora irrompia em seus corpos, que estremeceram ao atingirem, ambos, o êxtase final. Lágrimas lhe inundaram as faces, porém, não eram de tristeza ou mágoa, apenas de alegria e alívio. Jamais haveria outra coisa em sua vida que pudesse se igualar a este prazer de dar-se por completo ao homem a quem amava. Todavia, ele não lhe retribuía o afeto. Snape não a amava, repetiu já quase adormecendo, exausta.

Helena acordou de madrugada. Sentiu logo que Snape também não dormia, pois ele roçou-lhe o pescoço com os lábios e acariciou-lhe os seios. Suspirou com a sensação de bem-estar e aninhou-se nos braços fortes.

— Helena — murmurou ele em seu ouvido —, será que pode me contar uma coisa?

— O quê?

— Você ainda pensa naquele antiquário mequetrefe...?

Helena fez uma careta no escuro. Seria possível que Snape tivesse mesmo acreditado naquilo? Ele devia saber que a história não passava de expediente para sua defesa e proteção contra o desejo desenfreado que lhe despertava. Contudo, lembrou-se de outras vezes em que ele fizera a mesma pergunta, na hora do amor. A sombra de esperança tornou a surgir. Poderia estar ele com ciúme e, portanto, verdadeiramente amá-la? Não, era impossível, devia ser apenas uma questão de orgulho masculino ferido...

Gostaria de revelar a verdade, porém, isso a deixaria numa posição insegura. O melhor seria deixá-lo na dúvida. Lembrou-se da insistência dele sobre a necessidade de contar a história deles a Amy, prova suficiente de que ele não queria a continuidade do casamento. Naquela noite, Snape havia apenas atendido à manifestação do desejo físico de homem, nada mais. Pensou um pouco e respondeu em tom despreocupado, bem como aliviada por ele não poder ver sua expressão de tristeza no escuro.

— Isso tem importância? Muitas mulheres alimentam fantasias com homens que não são seus maridos.

Helena quis gritar o seu protesto quando Snape separou-se dela e virou de costas antes de responder com sarcasmo:

— Não, acho que não, ainda mais quando provoca um efeito muitíssimo erótico em você.

Ela só lhe percebeu a extensão da raiva ao ouvi-lo acrescentar:

— Talvez na próxima vez em que fizermos amor você queira imaginar aquele trouxa no meu lugar, não só na mente como no físico também. Seria bem interessante verificar o resultado disso em você se o fato de imaginar, simplesmente, que eu sou ele pode...

— Pare! Pare! - gritou Helena. Snape riu feroz e ainda disse:

— Parece mesmo que existe uma grande semelhança entre ele e mim. Contudo, não posso considerar sua reação lisonjeira, quando sei que está fazendo amor com outro homem, nem que seja em pensamento!

Helena sentiu como se o corpo e a mente houvessem sido chicoteados. Snape a magoara outras vezes, mas não com a profundidade de agora. Bem devagar, deixou a cama dele e foi para seu quarto. Não poderiam continuar vivendo dessa forma, brigando feito cão e gato. Talvez Snape estivesse tentando transformar sua vida num inferno para forçá-la a ir embora e deixar-lhe a mansão.

Curiosamente, a perspectiva de perder a casa não a afetava mais, afinal, já tinha perdido tantas coisas...


	30. Tantos erros, tanta infelicidade

— Onde está Amy?

Tomando o café da manhã, Snape lia o jornal e Sofia, um livro. Ambos levantaram a cabeça quando Helena fez a pergunta ao voltar da cozinha com mais café fresco.

— Acho que ela saiu — Sofia informou. — A vi levantar-se cedinho e estranhei. Amy não gosta de madrugar.

Dedos gelados apertaram o coração de Helena. Olhou para Snape, mas não conseguiu discernir nada na expressão dele. Teria ele tomado a iniciativa e contado tudo à menina? Impaciente, Helena não podia esperar o momento de perguntar-lhe se tinha feito isso. Suspirou de alívio quando Sofia disse:

— Com licença. Vou ver a pintura do teto do salão.

Assim que ela saiu, Snape comentou:

— Sofia parece um pouco entusiasmada demais com aquele garoto que está restaurando o teto do salão...

— Pouco me importa isso agora. Quero é saber de Amy. Você contou tudo a ela, não foi? — Helena explodiu, andando de um lado para o outro até parar em frente a janela. — Você não vê a hora de se livrar de mim, não é mesmo? Está pouco se incomodando com Amy, aliás, jamais se importou com ela. O que quer é esta casa só para você, admita. Pois pode ficar com ela. Nem que me implorasse de joelhos, eu continuaria aqui depois do que me fez. Como teve coragem para tanto?

Ela sufocou um grito de susto quando Snape, depois de se levantar da mesa, aproximou-se e a sacudiu com força pelos ombros.

— Do que você está falando? — indagou ele furioso. — Que tipo de homem você pensa que sou? — Largou-a e continuou com expressão desgostosa: — Na verdade, eu não precisava ter perguntado isso porque você já me disse. Para seu controle, não contei nada a Amy, foi você quem fez isso. Ela ouviu parte de nossa conversa ontem à noite. Hoje cedinho, eu a encontrei andando pelo jardim. Por razões nem um pouco diferentes, eu também precisava espairecer, pois não preguei o olho esta noite. Percebi logo que ela já sabia de tudo.

Helena perdeu a voz e não foi capaz de emitir um som sequer. Deixou-se cair no assento do vão da janela, com o corpo sacudido por um tremor incontrolável. Snape continuou, implacável:

— Amy me perguntou se o que escutara era verdade. Pelo que entendi, ela não ouviu a história toda, só o começo, pois, chocada, se afastou depressa. Então contei apenas o que pude.

— Deus do céu, ela deve estar me odiando — Helena murmurou baixinho, já começando a reagir. — Aonde ela foi Severo? Será que ela fugiu de novo?

— Não, está na casa Eleonor e Jamie. Eu a levei até lá. Amy queria conversar com alguém que soubesse de tudo, então eu sugeri seus amigos. Fique tranqüila, Amy está bem lá.

Tudo aquilo era demais para seus nervos e Helena começou a chorar estremecida por soluços. Snape chegou mais perto, porém, ela se encolheu e ele praguejou baixinho. Com os olhos brilhantes de fúria, Snape a fitou e reclamou irritado:

— Pelo amor de Deus! Por que você não pode ter um mínimo de confiança em mim? Será que sou sempre o bandido da história? Que você não goste dos homens de um modo geral, agora posso uma entender. Parece, no entanto, que você me escolheu para uma vingança especial. Eu já te pedi perdão e me dispus a recomeçar! O que mais você quer que eu faça?

Um tanto aliviada por saber que Amy estava em segurança, o medo de Helena começou a ser substituído por raiva.

— O que mais eu quero que você faça? Você quer dizer: O que significou PARA MIM foi tudo aquilo que você me fez! Além de todo o nosso passado, forçou-me a casar com você e me humilhou fazendo com que eu... — Mordeu o lábio e, desanimada, declarou: — Isso não tem mais importância, Snape. Está tudo acabado. Pode ficar com a mansão, com tudo. Não me importo mais.

— VÁ PARA O INFERNO, HELENA! — praguejou ele baixinho e a sacudiu de novo. — Não vou deixar que você se vá outra vez. Eu a amo muito e, se você tentar, vai descobrir que ainda me quer um pouquinho.

Por um longo tempo, o que acabara de ouvir deixou-a completamente aturdida. Será que havia mesmo uma súplica naquelas palavras? Helena fez um esforço grande para apreender o significado do que Snape lhe dissera.

— Você ainda me ama? — perguntou incrédula.

— E por que não? Ao contrário de você, Helena, tenho todas as fraquezas humanas normais. Acho que me re-apaixonei por você no primeiro dia em que a vi, quando pensei que você fosse uma caipira intrusa das redondezas. Ou melhor, mesmo que eu ainda não me lembrasse de você por razões que agora nós dois sabemos, acho que eu jamais deixei de te amar. Eu vivi todos estes anos com a sensação de que precisava encontrar alguém, rever alguém... E não conseguia entender nada do que se passava comigo. Quando te revi a primeira vez, tive a sensação de que você fazia parte da minha vida de um modo que aparentemente era impossível, mas que hoje eu sei que é verdade e eu não vou deixar que a vida nos tire esta nova chance que está nos dando porque você se recusa a me escutar!

— Você... você nunca disse... você...

— Disse o quê, Helena, que amava você? Quando foi que me deu oportunidade? Você lutou contra mim o tempo todo. Tive até de preparar uma armadilha para que se casasse comigo e, mesmo assim, você quis uma união só de nome. E lógico que você percebeu, na Toscana, como eu te amava. Eu não conseguia esconder meus sentimentos, por mais que me esforçasse. E eu ainda nem tinha recuperado as minhas memórias...

— Você disse que me desejava, só — gaguejou Helena, incapaz de se explicar melhor.

— E você acreditou que fosse só isso mesmo? — Snape indagou, incrédulo e furioso. — Deus do céu, Helena, que tipo de mulher é você?

Ele viu o sangue subir-lhe nas faces e praguejou entre os dentes. Segurou-a, então, pelo queixo e a beijou numa ânsia eloqüente que falava mais alto que qualquer palavra.

— Pronto — disse, soltando-a. — Se não consigo me explicar direito, posso, ao menos, lhe mostrar. Eu amo você, Helena, mais que qualquer coisa neste mundo. Sem dúvida, no início eu estava interessado na casa por causa de minha mãe, porém, isso foi uma emoção passageira se comparada com o que sinto por você e às memórias que recuperei. Há 15 anos eu não queria que isto acontecesse, mas não me apaixonei de propósito. Sempre tive medo do amor por que ele fez minha mãe sofrer. E eu também já tinha sofrido o suficiente. Mas se observar direito, você verá que temos muito em comum — disse ele com suavidade. — Ambos fomos muito machucados por eventos trágicos em nossas vidas. Não me vire as costas, Helena. Talvez não me ame mais agora, mas poderá aprender a gostar de mim de novo...

Helena recomeçou a tremer e a chorar. Entretanto, ao perceber que ela não se aquietava, Snape afastou-se um pouco, dando-lhe as costas.

— Está bem, Helena, se o que quer é o divórcio...

— Severo! Não! — protestou ela com o coração confrangido pela amargura profunda da voz dele, segurando-o pelo braço, fazendo com que ele voltasse a encará-la.

— Não, o quê? — Snape perguntou virando-se lívido e com um traço de desespero nos lábios. — Não posso continuar vivendo desse jeito, sob a tensão de me manter afastado de você, sem poder tocá-la, sem tê-la como minha mulher em todos os sentidos da palavra, tomando cuidado com tudo o que digo para não ofendê-la e, pior do que tudo, sabendo que quando a tenho em meus braços, eu não pos...

— Severo! Não! — Helena protestou de novo, com veemência e, ao mesmo tempo, continuava segurando-o com firmeza pelo braço. — Minha indiferença nos últimos tempos foi somente a única maneira que encontrei de me proteger. Eu tentava me convencer do contrário, mas eu ainda te amo mais do que posso dizer com todas as palavras do mundo!

Beijaram-se como se fosse a primeira vez e, em certo sentido, era mesmo, pois na carícia não existiam mais barreiras ou dúvidas. Helena desejava que seu amor por Snape extravasasse e o envolvesse em sua plenitude, para que toda a mágoa do coração dele se dissipasse.

— Tantos erros e tanta infelicidade — Snape murmurou afagando os lábios dela com o polegar. — Tive vontade de amaldiçoar a mim mesmo quando recordei de tudo o que te fiz sofrer, minha menina — confessou baixinho. — Fiquei revoltado contra mim mesmo ao perceber que fui capaz de tamanha covardia...

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, abraçados cheios de emoção e, então, Snape falou baixinho:

— Helena, eu queria tanto, de alguma forma, aliviar toda a dor e a mágoa que te causei...

— Você já fez isso. Agora vamos nos concentrar na Amy.

Ao notar sua preocupação, Snape sugeriu:

— Não acha bom eu conversar com Eleonor e verificar como estão as coisas? — disse soltando-a gentilmente, recompondo-se da discussão.

Helena concordou e em poucos instantes o ouvia dizer a um patrono:

— Ótimo, eu estou indo buscá-la.

Ele voltou a seu lado e perguntou:

— Por que não fica aqui, esperando, enquanto vou sozinho buscar Amy? Acho que assim será melhor, as duas estão muito tensas para conversar...

Ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça e Snape saiu.

sSsSsSsSs

Helena estava sentada no quarto de Amy quando ouviu o barulho de passos subindo as escadas se aproximando. Quando a filha abriu a porta, mal pôde fitá-la, pois a menina, em prantos, atirou-se em seus braços.

— Eu não sabia... — soluçava ela. — Eu não sabia... Quanto sacrifício você fez por mim.

Helena jamais esperara por essa reação. Estava preparada para enfrentar protestos, recriminações, angústia e desespero. Afastou Amy um pouco e a fitou.

— Minha querida, eu fiz isso por amor. — Helena não conseguiu conter a emoção e chorou de encontro aos cabelos da filha. —Sei que errei muito em te omitir a verdade sobre seu pai.

— Eu entendi por que você fez isso, o _papai _me explicou. Como ele havia alterado a memória e os seus pais não te apoiaram, você só quis me proteger... Eu custei a entender tudo isto. Senti raiva do papai. Mas agora está tudo bem...

Fizeram um longo silêncio, permanecendo fortemente abraçadas. Snape estava observando tudo de longe, na porta, quando Amy fez sinal para que ele se juntasse ao abraço. O gesto deixou Snape surpreso, pois o clima na casa dos amigos de sua esposa não era dos melhores.

— Eu só estou um pouco chocada em saber que você é mesmo meu pai porque desde o começo eu não acreditava muito nisso. Não disse nada porque senão vocês não se casavam.

Helena ficou atônita e, depois de concatenar as ideias agitadas, disse com suavidade.

— Com toda essa astúcia, acho que você foi parar na casa errada, querida. Não sei como você não foi para a Sonserina.

Os três soltaram-se do abraço. Snape estava visivelmente desconfortável e inseguro. E como odiava esta sensação de não saber onde está pisando e o que deve fazer! Amy percebeu o embaraço e a angústia do pai e o abraçou também. Helena observava tudo muito emocionada. Snape resistira a princípio, mas assim que a filha o abraçou, rompeu as últimas barreiras que ainda existiam e fechou os braços em torno da garota.

— Como nós dois não percebemos tudo isto antes, meu Deus. Você é a minha cara! – disse ele emocionado e com os olhos marejados. Segurava o rosto da filha com as duas mãos, com a expressão mais satisfeita e orgulhosa que um pai poderia expressar por um filho...

— E também não pense que eu estava ouvindo atrás da porta. Sofia e eu jantamos muito cedo e acabei ficando com fome mais tarde. Desci para comer alguma coisa e ouvi vocês dois brigando. Já ia virar as costas quando a mamãe disse que foi te procurar em Hogwarts e você não quis me conhecer. Eu não podia acreditar e voltei aqui para o quarto... Eu só podia pensar que não, você não tinha como ser _mesmo_ o meu pai.

— O que você estava pretendendo fazer quando Severo a encontrou no jardim? — Helena indagou um tanto ansiosa.

— Nada... Apenas criando coragem para procurar vocês e perguntar se essa história era verdade. — E, ao ver a expressão preocupada da mãe, afirmou segura: — Não pense que eu ia fazer alguma bobagem, não. A vida é muito preciosa para se jogar fora. Sei que fui uma autêntica peste grifinória com você, mas agora já estou mais ajuizada — acrescentou com ingenuidade.

Helena riu divertida.

— Sem dúvida! Em três meses, você mudou muito, meu bem.

De fato, era incrível a transformação ocorrida na filha a desde que havia sido lançada a história de que Snape era o seu pai.

_Ah, Severo_... Helena refletiu com olhar sonhador.

— Já sei, você está pensando no papai — Amy afirmou. — Ele também fica com essa cara quando pensa em você.

Ambos ficaram bastante sem graça e um sorriso travesso se formou nos lábios de Amy. Quem tivesse prestado mais atenção, juraria de pés juntos que em vez de uma Snape, a garota era uma autêntica Dumbledore...

Ainda no mesmo dia a história havia sido passada a limpo com Sofia. A princípio ela ficara muito chocada e revoltada. Talvez por uma questão de ciúme contido ou puro estranhamento. Bradou furiosa e subiu em direção ao sótão, ficando lá o restante do dia. Entretanto, ao fim da noite, procurou a família para conversar e reaproximando-se, tudo voltou a funcionar na mais santa paz.

sSsSsSsSs

As festas de fim de ano chegaram, o baile à fantasia fora feito e Sofia passara a namorar com Bob, apelido de _Robert Carmichael_; o que não agradou nem um pouquinho ao sogro do rapaz.

— Não gostei nada disso, Helena. Acho que Sofia é nova demais para sair namorando por aí. — disse Snape, emburrado. Os dois estavam deitados e abraçados em uma _chase_, diante da lareira, conversando sobre amenidades da vida cotidiana. Era tarde da noite e todos dormiam. Este era o momento preferido dos dois, longe das atribulações e histerias diárias.

— Ora essa, meu amor. Você fala como se a Sofia saísse por aí ficando com todo mundo. — rebateu Helena, aconchegando-se mais ao marido. — Eu apoio esse namoro, desde que seja sob as nossas vistas. O Robert é um bom rapaz e a família dele me pareceu muito íntegra.

— Mas ele é muito mais velho que ela. Se você fosse homem, entenderia como me sinto. Imagino as intenções daquele pilantrinha para com a minha filha.

— Com que idade eu engravidei do nosso primeiro filho mesmo, ein? Ando muito esquecida ultimamente, você poderia me refrescar a memória? — disse irônica e jocosa.

— É diferente. Eu era mais velho que você, mas... Mas... Mas...

— E mais nada. Conforme-se que você não tem álibi para meter o bedelho na vida de sua filha.

— Como assim não tenho álibi? Ela é minha filha e parece que foi ontem que ela saiu das fraldas. — disse indignado.

— Mas ela saiu das fraldas. E é isso que você tem de colocar aí nessa sua cabeça dura.

Severo bufou e fechou a cara, mas bastou que Helena lhe sorrisse para que o mau humor passageiro se dissipasse.

— Oh!

— O que foi, querida? — disse ele em tom de preocupação.

— O bebê está chutando, veja... — disse ela, colocando a mão do marido sob a barriga proeminente e recém chegada aos seis meses de gestação. Snape sorriu, satisfeito.

— Parece que esse garotão está louco para vir ao mundo logo e revolucionar o mundo das poções com o papai...

— Nós nem sabemos se é menino ou não, Severo... — ela riu.

— Mas vai ser um menino. Chega de mulheres nessa casa. Mais uma mulher mandando em mim e eu enlouqueço...

sSsSsSsSs

Viram? Resolvi ser boazinha... Por enquanto. ;)

Beijos da Madi, que adora todas vocês!


	31. Vida longa ao Ministro e aos seus!

02 meses depois...

— Muito bem, senhora minha esposa... Seu vestido é encantador!

Eles estavam no quarto do casal, que há muito tempo havia se transformado em um único cômodo. Era uma noite de comemorações: Severo Prince Snape acabara de ser eleito o Primeiro Ministro, cargo máximo no Ministério da Magia. A decisão de candidatar-se havia sido repentina, sob a contestação de que estava cansado do tédio que era a supervisão escolar. Helena dialogou bastante a respeito, sugerindo que ele começasse então por um cargo "menor", mas não houve argumento que demovesse Snape de suas convicções:

— _Helena, eu me cansei do meu trabalho._

— _Mas você pode se dedicar mais às suas pesquisas, não precisa mais ser diretor..._

— _Entenda, minha querida: Eu quero poder fazer algo. Infelizmente as estruturas de controle social são necessárias. Todavia, nosso povo irá ruir se continuar na mãos destes patifes..._

— _Tudo bem. Eu apenas temo por você. É uma responsabilidade enorme. Não é a mesma coisa que dirigir uma escola. Você será alvo de injúrias, repórteres, funcionários e cidadãos. Penso também se isto não refletirá na nossa família de forma negativa. Eu..._

— _Shhh. — ele olhou profundamente nos olhos dela. — Confie em mim, querida. Enquanto eu estiver vivo e for senhor do meu destino, Rita Skeeter ficará bem quietinha._

E aconteceu que a aceitação da candidatura de Snape ocorreu. O taciturno mestre de poções mostrou-se um verdadeiro diplomata e articulador, com os vários anos de experiência na Direção de Hogwarts. Toda a sua história de guerra e intervenções pela sociedade bruxa lhe renderam uma grande quota de votantes e, naquele momento, uma ilustre comemoração havia sido preparada em sua residência para selar as eleições.

— Ainda bem que você gosta — disse Helena, rodopiando em frente ao marido e riu alegre quando ele a prendeu contra si. — Se bem que eu estou parecendo um balão, mas... Tudo bem!

O traje em questão era um vestido formal, leve e flutuante, em estilo regência. De organza em tom rosado, ele prendia-se sob o busto e caía solto em camadas esvoaçantes. As mangas curtas e juntavam-se à linha do decote que deixava os ombros nus. Helena estava linda com ele. Isto porque lhe realçavam a beleza: A cor do tecido, o tom de pele e os cabelos soltos, porém, um pouco afastados das orelhas, de onde pendiam pérolas delicadas, presente de Natal de Snape.

— Está quase na hora de descermos — disse ele ao acariciar o ventre da esposa, cujo volume era impossível de não ser notado.

Helena, na visão de Snape, era a grávida mais linda do mundo e ele regozijava-se pelo fato de poder acompanhar cada momento da gravidez nesta ocasião. Ambos desejavam ter muitos filhos, formar uma grande família e banir para sempre as sombras de seus passados e da mansão. Ao sentir o afago no ventre, Helena refletiu feliz que não existia pai mais orgulhoso que Snape. Lembrou-se, então do comentário feito por lady Margareth, mãe adotiva de Helena e mãe biológica de Eleonor, a esse respeito, na ocasião em que Helena dera a notícia de sua gravidez:

— _Quanto mais velhos, piores eles ficam. Pela expressão com que Severo a fita quando imagina que ninguém esteja vendo, tem-se a impressão de que ele pensa ser o primeiro homem a ter conseguido provocar a concepção._

— Pronta? — perguntou Snape.

Helena assentiu com a cabeça e o acompanhou para fora do quarto. No caminho, parou para ver as meninas. Ambas também estavam encantadoras com os seus vestidos.

— Não se atrasem, os convidados devem estar chegando — avisou ela.

Snape a esperava no patamar inferior da grande escadaria e estava com a mão estendida, em um gesto cavalheiro. Ele sorriu com ressentimento fingido e perguntou:

— E minhas congratulações, senhora Snape...?

— Pergunte isso outra vez, esta noite mais tarde. Aí, então, eu terei uma resposta — disse ela com um sorriso malicioso. — Se eu fosse você, não dançaria muito na festa. Vai precisar de bastante energia depois.

— Você vai se arrepender por ter dito isso — sussurrou ele, porém, ambos sabiam que apenas faziam o velho jogo do amor.

Os convidados foram chegando. Juntos, todos contemplavam as alegrias com que a vida lhes abençoava. Severo e Helena tinham acabado de dançar uma valsa juntos, um pouco mais devagar, devido às condições de gestante dela. Helena sentia um leve desconforto desde no início da festa, mas não havia comentado nada com o marido para não estragar a comemoração deixando-o preocupado. Devia ser apenas mais um dos infinitos "mal estares" que vinha sentindo desde o início da gravidez.

Retornavam de mãos dadas à mesa quando, de repente, uma fisgada brusca e que parecia rasgá-la ao meio fez com que Helena parasse de caminhar, encolhendo-se. De imediato, Snape não assimilara o que estava acontecendo, mas fez com que a esposa se sentasse imediatamente na primeira cadeira ao seu alcance.

— Querida, você está bem?

— Sim, está tudo b... Oh, meu Deus! — Helena torceu-se mais uma vez.

Margareth viera ao encontro do casal. A música parou de tocar e todos os olhares passaram a direcionar-se aos anfitriões.

— Minha filha! Como você esteve se sentindo hoje? — disse a senhora de semblante preocupadíssimo.

— Com um pouco de dor na costa e uma cólica leve, mas presumi que fosse normal... Ai! — diante de mais uma manifestação de dor vinda da esposa, Severo apertara mais a sua mão, oferecendo apoio.

— Mas é claro que é normal, minha filha! Você está entrando em trabalho de parto!

— Por que você não avisou que estava tendo estes sintomas, querida?

— Não quis estragar o momento...

— Ora essa, que bobagem!

Dito isto, Snape levantou-se de onde estava , virou-se na direção dos convidados e bradou:

— Me desculpem pela ausência de uma explicação, mas aqui está ela: Mais um Snape virá ao mundo esta noite, meus caros! — ele disse, extremamente orgulhoso. Todos aplaudiram, encantados com o acontecimento.

Voltando-se para a esposa, passou a tomar as medidas necessárias de forma efetiva.

— Venha, querida... — disse erguendo a esposa nos braços. Rumou em direção dos aposentos.

Enquanto isso, os convidados iam retornando às suas casas comentando que realmente era uma pena a festa ter acabado apenas na metade, mas que, por felicidade do destino, a tão esperada criança do casal viria ao mundo naquele dia, sendo, portanto, um motivo mais que plausível e perfeito.

Helena fora acomodada em seus aposentos. Severo fora dar procedimento às coisas, chamando Madame Pomfrey, que realizaria o parto. Assim que a medibruxa adentrara ao local para cuidar de sua esposa, Severo hesitara na porta do cômodo, a fim de orientar suas filhas.

— Meninas, a mãe de vocês terá o bebê hoje — (sim, Sofia tinha Helena como uma mãe). Eu peço que vocês fiquem calmas e... E... — ele gaguejava.

— Pai... — Amy mediou a situação. — Olhe para você. — disse sorrindo. — Você está tremendo mais do que vara verde. Vá ficar com a mamãe que a gente se cuida, pai.

Snape adentrou ao aposento. Helena estava deitada na cama, soerguida por uma pilha de travesseiros. O semblante do pai de família estava tenso. A criança era prematura e Pomfrey cochichara que a pressão arterial de Helena havia subido de forma preocupante. Todavia, ele tratou de desanuviar a expressão e virar-se para a esposa sorrindo, a fim de ampará-la.

— Que eu me lembre, eu gritei muito da última vez. Tem certeza que vai querer ficar aqui? — ela disse descontraída, mesmo com uma careta de dor perpassando seu rosto.

— É claro, meu amor. Não precisava nem duvidar. — disse ele, beijando-lhe a testa.

Ficara ali ao lado dela, segurando uma de suas mãos e molhando seu rosto em toalha embebida na água fria, enquanto Pomfrey realizava os procedimentos necessários.

— 1...2...3... FORÇA! — dizia Pomfrey, quando percebia picos de expulsão.

— Ahhhhhhh... Não consigo, não consigo. — suplicava e choramingava, entre gritos e contrações que lhe pegavam de surpresa.

— Consegue sim, menina! Vamos...

Duas horas se passaram em câmera lenta para a família. Helena estava exausta, pálida e exaurida... E nada do bebê nascer. As contrações amenizaram e rapidamente, Madame Pomfrey chamou Severo para longe da esposa, a fim de conversar.

— Severo... Preciso ser sincera e realista com você. Helena não está tendo a dilatação necessária. Estou tendo dificuldade em conter uma hemorragia e a pressão sobe e desce a todo instante. Ela precisa de uma cesárea, que é um método trouxa para promover o nascimento de um bebê. É uma cirurgia que precisa ser feita quando a mãe não consegue trazer a criança ao mundo da forma convencional.

— Mas como vou levar Helena ao Saint Mungos neste estado? — ele tentava se controlar, o desespero crescendo.

— Meu sobrinho é medibruxo, Severo. Podemos montar a estrutura necessária aqui na mansão.

— Tudo bem, faça o que tiver de fazer, mas salvem a minha mulher e o nosso bebê.

— Faremos o possível, meu filho. Mas como te disse, eu preciso ser sincera e realista. Em caso de necessidade extrema, a quem devo dar prioridade? — disse a mulher, consternada.

— Como assim "a quem devo dar prioridade"? Você deve salvar os dois!

— Eu sei, Severo! Eu sei! Mas meu filho... O procedimento é arriscado e a ética precisa ser seguida.

— Severo, eu estou escutando... — disse Helena, com a voz fraca.

— Querida... — ele começou, o tom de voz suplicante...

— Venha até aqui.

Severo prostrou-se ao lado dela, ficando de joelhos na lateral da cama, segurando as mãos dela. Enquanto isto, Pomfrey foi chamar o sobrinho.

— Querida, vai dar tudo certo...

— Severo, meu amor...

— Estou dizendo que vai, Helena.

— Severo, me escute! A Madame Pomfrey tem razão. O procedimento é arriscado e temos de segui-lo.

— Claro, claro...

— Me escute, ainda não terminei...

Um silêncio torturante se instaurou, até que Helena se recuperasse da contração que aparecera de surpresa.

— Severo... Se alguma coisa acontecer, eu quero que seja salvo o nosso bebê.

— Não fale assim, meu amor, não fale... — ele dizia, dando leves beijos desesperados no rosto dela.

— Você deve me prometer... Que irá salvar o nosso bebê... Cuidar das meninas...

— Eu não posso continuar sem você, Helena... Não posso...

— Meu amor... Eu também não posso. Mas eu já vivi muita coisa. O nosso bebê precisa vir ao mundo.

— E como viveríamos sem você? Não, Helena! Não posso te deixar em segundo plano, por mais que eu ame este filho com todas as minhas forças... Eu vou enlouquecer sem você, vou enlouquecer...

— Querido... — ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos... — Há quinze anos eu abdiquei de meu amor e meus sonhos para que a Amy tivesse o direito de nascer. É um direito que esse bebezinho também tem, meu amor. Prometa-me que se precisar, irá salva-lo e não a mim...

— Não posso, não posso! — Severo já chorava deliberadamente.

— Por amor a mim e à nossa família, me prometa Severo...

[...]

— Eu prometo, Helena.


	32. Promessas impossíveis

Edward Pomfrey havia chegado à Mansão já fazia uma hora.

Aflito e sentado em uma poltrona do largo corredor, a única coisa que Severo Snape esperava era que tudo aquilo acabasse de uma vez. Ninguém conseguia acreditar que justo agora que os dois haviam se reencontrado em plena felicidade, a vida tornava cada vez mais próxima a separação de ambos. Junto dele estavam as duas filhas, Mrs. Margareth e o casal Eleonor e Jamie. Amy e Sofia tinham o rosto inchado e vermelho, indícios de que haviam chorado. Momentos antes, Snape as chamara para dizer a verdade e prepara-las para o que quer que fosse acontecer. Eleonor estava tensa e andando de um lado para o outro, parando de vez em quando para atender a súplica do marido, que lhe pedia para tentar manter a calma e não deixar ainda mais nervosos os familiares.

Estavam todos quietos e fechados em um ambiente de tom tão sepulcral quando o choro de recém-nascido cortou o silêncio. Snape pulou da poltrona em que estava sentado com cabeça entre os joelhos quase que imediatamente. Andava de um lado para o outro, esperando que o medibruxo aparecesse logo e lhe dissesse que sua esposa e seu filho estavam bem. Ou não...

Ele só precisava acabar com a angústia para que, na pior das hipóteses, pudesse buscar - sabe-se de onde -, a força que precisaria para seguir a diante.

Edward apareceu poucos minutos mais tarde. Encostou a porta do quarto com cuidado e encarou seriamente os familiares ali presentes, dando atenção especial a Snape.

— Senhor Snape... — começou ele, cauteloso.

— Diga-me logo, como estão o bebê e minha esposa? — disse sem rodeios.

— O bebê é um menino. De acordo com os exames feitos, é bastante forte e saudável, mesmo sendo prematuro. Quanto a Sra. Helena, ela se encontra _frágil _e_..._

— Como assim "frágil"? Eu quero saber se minha mulher está bem e fora de riscos! Fale de uma vez, garoto!

Todavia, Snape não dera o tempo necessário para que o jovem medibruxo se fizesse entender: Ele cruzou a porta feito um tufão, entrando no quarto.

Abrandara a própria expressão quando teve diante de si a visão da esposa extremamente frágil e pálida segurando um pequeno embrulhinho nos braços, bem próximo ao seu rosto, para que pudesse dar pequenos e leves beijos na pele lisa e rosada da pequena criaturinha... _Oh meu Deus, como é pequeno! – _percebeu Snape.

Aproximou-se da esposa encantado. Helena percebeu a presença do marido no quarto e sorriu fracamente. Snape sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e curvou-se para poder ver melhor a criança que acabava de nascer.

— Como é pequenino... — ele disse, enquanto observava extasiado o filho diante de si.

— Pequenino e lindo... — murmurou, cansada.

— Nós nem pensamos em um nome... — disse com um tom levemente preocupado.

— Eu estive pensando em Arthur, o que você acha?

— Para mim parece ótimo, querida... — sorriu, fazendo uma breve pausa e, olhando para o bebê, continuou:

— Bem vindo à família, Arthur Mitchel Snape. Essa é a sua mamãe, que você já conhece. E eu... Eu... Eu sou o seu pai. — encerrou, acariciando os cabelos finos do bebê. Tinha os olhos levemente marejados.

Por vários minutos, os dois ficaram em silêncio observando os movimentos vagos e sons que o bebê de cabelos muito pretos fazia; com o olhar mais bobo e apaixonado que só os pais podem sentir genuinamente por seus filhos. Foi Helena quem cortou o silêncio.

— Severo, venha cá...

Snape aproximou-se e percebeu que o sorriso da esposa havia sumido para dar lugar a um semblante melancólico e preocupado.

— O que foi, querida? Agora está tudo bem... Amanhã mesmo eu vou ao Ministério oficializar o nascimento do...

— Severo, meu amor... — fez uma longa pausa. — Eu estou morrendo. — sussurrou.

— Não diga uma coisa dessas, Helena. Você está aqui, viva, segurando o nosso filho nos braços...! — disse ele, sem entender.

— Ainda assim, estou morrendo...

— Não, Helena. Você não está.

— Severo, preste atenção. Escute-me... — ela suplicou. — Talvez amanhã eu não esteja mais aqui. Eu sei que você será um bom pai para o pequeno Arthur e sei que continuará sendo maravilhoso para as meninas. Mas também sei o quanto você já sofreu nesta vida e tenho medo de que você não consiga seguir adiante sem esquecer-se de si mesmo.

— Você não vai morrer querida, está tudo bem agora. Não fale assim. — disse baixinho, terminando com um beijo nos lábios secos e pálidos da esposa.

— Eu perdi muito sangue e meu organismo não reage a nada do que vem sendo feito, Severo... — ela começou cautelosa. — Eu estou muito fraca. Pedi que eu mesma pudesse lhe contar isto. Eu te conheço, meu amor. Sei como você reagiria à Pomfrey... — ela logo inteirou, percebendo que a expressão dele ficara austera e pronta para retrucar.

— Você está fraca agora, mas vai ficar boa, querida. Bastam alguns dias de descanso e logo você estará nova em folha. — disse otimista.

— Severo, você sempre foi muito realista. Eu preciso que você seja forte agora. Fique forte, Severo. Fique forte. Eu te amo muito. Muito mais do que você possa imaginar...

— Você não vai morrer, querida. Eu já lhe disse, por Merlim! Eu prometo, Helena. Eu prometo. Nós vamos criar os nossos filhos juntos...

Entrelaçaram as mãos com força. Ambos tinham lágrimas nos olhos.

— Severo, isto está fora de nosso controle. Não carregue consigo o fardo de uma promessa impossível de se cumprir e que você não tem obrigação de cumpri-la, meu amor...

— Quantas promessas eu já cumpri, Helena? Arquitetei a morte de meu melhor amigo para poder dar continuidade ao nosso plano de guerra e fiquei com o P_o_tter debaixo do meu nariz por seis anos... Te manter viva é sim, minha obrigação.

Madame Pomfrey entrou nos aposentos.

— Professor Snape... Receio dizer, mas agora a Sra. Snape precisa descansar. Também são necessários alguns cuidados femininos e...

— Tudo bem, Pomfrey... Eu vou deixar Helena descansar — disse acariciando o cabelo da esposa.

Snape deu um beijo nos lábios da esposa e na testa do filho.

— Eu te amo, querida.

Retirou-se do aposento extremamente cansado. Cruzou o corredor passando por seus amigos e familiares sem dizer uma só palavra. Seguiu em linha reta para um dos quartos de hóspedes. Queria deixar Helena e o bebê descansarem, afinal, tinha sido tudo muito exaustivo. Ao entrar, trancou a porta. Já era noite. Abriu as grandes portas envidraçadas que davam para a varanda do aposento. Sentiu o vento fresco tocar seu rosto. Suspirou... Helena tinha de sobreviver.

Preocupada, Amy seguiu o mesmo caminho que o pai. Bateu à porta uma vez, sem sucesso. Na segunda, Snape respondeu, no entanto, sem abrir a porta.

— Pai, está tudo bem com você e com a mamãe?

— Está, minha filha. Eu só quero descansar e ficar sozinho.

Snape livrou-se das pomposas vestes de gala que ainda usava. Tomou um banho gelado e vestiu roupas leves. Era alta madrugada quando resolveu sair do quarto. Não havia mais ninguém no corredor e a casa estava silenciosa. Severo rumou para o laboratório que tinha nas masmorras da mansão, mas antes passou pela sala de visitas e encheu um copo com whisky de fogo. Estava de roupão e pantufas negras. Era o retrato do desânimo. Deitado à cama do quarto de hóspedes por várias horas, refletiu melhor e conclui que Helena estava realmente certa. Ela estava morrendo, mas ele precisava impedir. Que se dane o destino e que se dane a sua impotência diante dos fatos. Ele precisava, sim, impedir. Ou então não se chamaria Severo Snape.

Severo passou o resto da madrugada em sua bancada no laboratório. Adormeceu ali mesmo. Já era começo da tarde e todos lhe procuravam, afoitos: Helena havia sido transferida para o Hospital Saint Mungo's. Ela havia entrado em coma e, permanecendo em casa as chances de progresso seriam mínimas.

Foi Sofia quem teve a ideia de procura-lo no laboratório de poções. Conhecia muito bem o pai que tinha e sabia que quando as coisas lhe fugiam ao controle, ele buscava recompor-se trabalhando avidamente em suas poções. Com cuidado, ela abriu a porta. Não havia muita iluminação natural no lugar, devido aos materiais delicados e preciosos que as diversas prateleiras conservavam. Sofia encontrou o pai debruçado sob a bancada. Percebeu o copo a seu lado. Cheirou. Sacudiu a cabeça, triste. Pesarosa.

Acordou o pai cautelosamente.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sofia? — ele disse, acordando um pouco assustado, ainda que a jovem tenha tido todo o cuidado em fazê-lo.

— Aconteceu, pai... — ela não conseguiu conter as emoções.

Snape levantou de sobressalto, ficando imediatamente desperto.

— O que houve, Sofia! Fale! — disse, já fazendo menção de andar até a porta.

— Calma, pai. — Ela disse, conseguindo segurá-lo. Secou as lágrimas com a manga da blusa que vestia.

— É com Helena? Com o bebê? O que houve! — disse, começando a ficar desesperado.

— Sim... Nós a transferimos para Saint Mungo's. Procuramos você por toda parte, mas não lhe encontramos. O pequeno Arthur está bem e Margareth está cuidando dele.

— COMO ASSIM VOCÊS LEVARAM HELENA SEM MINHA PRESENÇA?

— Pai, nós lhe procuramos. Ela passou mal e simplesmente entrou em coma. Era a vida dela ou a satisfação de um capricho seu! — disse enérgica. — Agora vá tomar um banho e fazer o que tem de ser feito.

— Do que você está falando?

— Você acha que eu não sei que andou fazendo suas promessas quase impossíveis? É hora de sair para cumpri-las, pai.

sSsSsSsS


End file.
